MULATO
by Luna de Acero
Summary: ¿Hay determinación más grande y firme que la del amor? Aparentemente el deseo de libertad. De podeR abrir las alas, de poder decidir sobre nosotros mismos. Levi hace una promesa muy difícil de cumplir y Eren lo llevará hasta las últimas consecuencias para que cumpla su palabra. Four shot/Ereri/Sad/Esclavitud/Angustia/Final abierto
1. Regalo de cumpleaños

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les traigo este fic que amo con toooodo mi corazón, serán solo dos capítulos, algo largos como verán, este tiene casi 9000 palabras. Pero lo vengo escribiendo hace un tiempo, el final, el próximo capítulo quiero decir, lo publicaré el próximo domingo, ok? Me muero por subírselos ahora pero no, es para el próximo domingo porque yolo.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Lila Negra porque me proporcionó unos links bastante interesantes sobre la época y la esclavitud, los que me ayudaron en la visión que me hice de esa época. Está ambientado en el siglo XVIII, es decir a finales del 1700, en Carolina del Sur, de verdad disculpen si se me escapa alguna imprecisión, realmente intenté hacer un trabajo limpio, pero puede fallar, ¿no? Perdónenme.

Bien, aquí les dejo a este hijo hermoso, la portada la hizo la maravillosa artista **LIBB ART,** pueden encontrar su página en Facebook, hace unos artes en acuarela, dibujos, grabados que son una belleza total, por favor acérquese y si pueden comisionen sus trabajos. Por favor LEAN LAS ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DE LEER ESTO, gracias.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron tomados de la obra literaria Ataque a los titanes, pero el contexto, la trama y las personalidades son completamente de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial, NO autorizo a que utilicen este fic para otros fandoms. Gracias por respetar.

**Advertencias:** Aires de melancolía, muchos sentimientos, hay nostalgia, tristeza y tendrá un final abierto, ya lo saben. Leer con discreción, hay mucha violencia a personas de color a lo largo del relato, ni más ni menos que la historia de la esclavitud en los Estados Unidos, puede haber partes impresionables, maltrato físico, muertes, injusticias, una historia que casi fue olvidada por el tiempo... Pero también hay un amor intenso y apasionado. Ya están advertidos.

* * *

**DEDICATORIAS:** Para Lila Negra, Fa Teufell (por Dios vayan a ver su arte en Tumblr y FB), mi hermanita del alma Yaoi´Blyff, y como regalo muuuuy atrasado de cumpleaños para la maravillorsa ola-chan a quien quiero muchísimo. Ahora sí, al fic.

.

.

**_"Los que niegan la libertad a otros no la merecen para ellos mismos". _**

**_Abraham Lincoln_**

.

.

Nina estaba tomando un té con hielo en el portal de su nueva casa. Estaba amaneciendo. El clima del sur era mucho más caluroso de lo que se había imaginado, pero bueno, era uno de los motivos por los cuales había accedido a mudarse también.

Estaba conforme, aunque las reparaciones no habían terminado del todo se había avanzado lo suficiente para hacerla habitable. La piscina se estaba llenando y ayer había terminado de acomodar la última caja de la mudanza. Esa mañana llegaría una mujer que había contratado para que la ayude con la limpieza de la mansión, aunque ahora estaba evaluando que a lo mejor serían necesaria dos, y un jardinero.

Caminó hasta el cobertizo para sacar la cortadora de pasto, la humedad en el ambiente, el sol y la tierra fértil hacían que el pasto se convirtiera en un verdadero enemigo, crecía demasiado rápido, recordaba que apenas había llegado hacía unos diez días había tenido dos arduas jornadas para poder dejarlo corto y ahora ya se notaba bastante crecido. Le llevaría otros dos días ponerlo a raya. Y eso que la parte del fondo que estaba plagada de yuyarales ni siquiera la había pisado aún.

Sin duda tendría que contratar peones para que lo limpiaran, no quería tener que encontrarse con sorpresas desagradables como víboras o alimañas ponzoñosas. Y tal vez lo mejor sería evaluar contratar un jardinero, aunque sea que viniera dos o tres veces al mes.

Estuvo hasta cerca del mediodía en esas labores. Llevaba un sombrero liviano de paja, una remera mangas largas y bloqueador para protegerse del sol nocivo. Al fin se metió a su casa, a descansar, hidratarse y almorzar. Aún le quedaban un par de bandejas freezadas que le ahorrarían el trabajo de cocinar.

Eran por lejos las vacaciones más pesadas de su vida, pero valía la pena porque estaba segura que esa casa sería donde se radicaría definitivamente. Cuando vio la estancia se enamoró de inmediato, una casa de dos plantas, enorme y bastante derruida, con un patio de cinco hectáreas. El vecino más cercano estaba como a tres kilómetros y el pueblo a unos ocho.

Su familia le había dicho que estaba loca, que cómo se iba a ir a vivir al fin del mundo, sola en medio de la nada ¿Pues adivinen qué? Era su sueño hecho realidad. Espacio, silencio, naturaleza, tranquilidad, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Nina era doctora en latín y griego, tenía numerosas menciones honoríficas por cursos, convenciones, especializaciones y demás cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su fructífera carrera. Mucho tiempo había trabajado en museos, restauraciones y excavaciones en Europa y el Medio Oriente. Su carrera lo era todo, sacrificando relaciones personales y familiares en pos de adquirir el mayor conocimiento posible. Toda su pasión y entusiasmo puesto al servicio de las letras.

Había sido casi una década completa de trabajo continuo, placentero y gratificante pero trabajo al fin, por lo que decidió radicarse o mejor dicho fijar un lugar de residencia para descansar, reflexionar, reponerse y volver a la vorágine de sus investigaciones, proyectos y colaboraciones alrededor del globo.

Cuando visitó a su amiga Karien en California, sintió ese llamado natural en su instinto que la obligaba a echar raíces prontamente, por lo que luego de visitar algunas propiedades eligió esa casa que casi tuvo que reconstruir prácticamente. Una buena parte la hizo demoler, era demasiado enorme incluso para ella que gustaba de grandes espacios. Finalmente luego de casi medio año de modificaciones, restauraciones, construcción y diseño, tenía la casa de sus sueños. Era hora de amainar el ritmo y ralentizar, disfrutar del fruto de su esfuerzo.

La última tanda de albañiles le habían dicho que en el sótano había una gran cantidad de muebles viejos, muchos aún mantenían la sobriedad de años antes, fabricados con maderas resistentes y nobles, tallados a mano y realizados con técnicas casi inexistentes a la fecha, le sugirieron que los subastara y los vendiera. Luego de un vistazo rápido se dio cuenta que había allí un capital interesante para explotar.

Por la tarde estuvo en el lugar, donde aún se respiraba un poco de aire enviciado por el encierro y la humedad natural, pero había ventilación suficiente y estaba fresco al estar metidos bajo tierra lejos de los nocivos rayos solares.

Estuvo anotando en una libreta las reparaciones necesarias para los mismos, mientras tomaba fotos con su móvil con ánimos de clasificarlos, no podía con su genio, era propio de sus habilidades, clasificar y tomar notas. Cuando estaba terminando se encontró con un baúl mediano, desgastado y polvoriento detrás de un piano de pared. Aunque había solicitado que limpiaran todo apropiadamente, al parecer habían pasado por alto ese objeto.

Tomó una de las manijas de hierro y lo arrastró al medio del salón para apreciarlo mejor. Pesaba un poco, por lo que con seguridad estaría medio lleno, el problema era el enorme candado que tenía en la cerradura. Greta, la mujer contratada para ejercer como personal doméstico, la ayudó a llevarlo a su nuevo salón de estudios, donde sentada sobre un almohadón y con una caja llena de llaves (que le entregó la inmobiliaria informándole que pertenecían a la casa) sobre las piernas, procedió a estudiar si es que alguna de esas viejas llaves podía abrir esta suerte de misterio.

Dada su naturaleza curiosa, su sentido de investigación se activó naturalmente, pero era una persona paciente, por lo que estuvo su buena hora observando la forma del candado, el material con el que había sido forjado y descartando llaves. Más fracasaba, más ganas tenía de saber qué es lo que había dentro. Finalmente comprobó que ninguna de esas llaves servía.

Ni lerda ni perezosa, llamó a un servicio de cerrajería del pueblo, el cerrajero se tomó su santo tiempo para aparecerse casi a la hora de la cena. Era un hombre mayor, de cabello cano y sonrisa arrugada que llegó con una caja de herramientas de metal y se puso en la faena de abrir el cerrojo que al parecer era una empresa mucho más complicada de lo que parecía.

Nina no quería que rompiera la reliquia, quería que intentara abrirla de la manera más delicada posible. De manera que cenó con Greta y Jack el cerrajero, para que luego el hombre retomara su labor. Casi cerca de una hora y media después el candado cedió. Al levantar la tapa encontraron una pulcra pila de documentos, un par de libros antiguos bastante bien conservados, una capa de fina tela, y muchos implementos más, sellos, correspondencia, edictos, órdenes, y dos cajas que a su vez estaban cerradas. Una era de un tamaño mediano similar a una caja de zapatos y otra era más fina pero del mismo largo.

—Caramba —dijo Jack, rascándose el mentón, a lo mejor y encuentra algún tesoro valioso.

—Sería estupendo —accedió Nina—. ¿Podría abrir estas dos también?

—Si, claro, pero no le garantizo que puedan volver a usarse las cerraduras.

La similar a una caja de zapatos fue fácil de abrir, adentro había una trenza de cabello, presumiblemente humano do color castaño, pulcramente conservada y unos pañuelos de seda de color blanco que la envolvían. La otra caja, que le llevó bastante trabajo al pobre hombre abrir, estaba forrada de terciopelo rojo por dentro donde reposaba una especie de libreta o agenda con tapas de lustroso cuero. Nina notó las miradas curiosas de sus empleados por encima de su hombro, por lo que decidió que mejor seguía mañana en mayor privacidad.

Le pagó al cerrajero y lo despidió acompañándolo hasta la puerta, Greta aprovechó el aventón al pueblo para volverse a su casa, informando que volvería pasado mañana. Nina terminó de lavar los platos y se dio una refrescante ducha fría antes de ir a dormir.

Al otro día se despertó al alba, se preparó un café cargado junto con tostadas untadas con mermelada de grosellas que ella misma había preparado en esos días. Greta le estaba enseñando a hacer unas conservas deliciosas. Puso música de ópera y se sentó en su escritorio para empezar su escrutinio. Se colocó guantes para preservar lo mejor posible la investigación y se puso manos a la obra.

Notó que el libro estaba cubierto de cuero curtido, repasó con las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie rugosa, expelía ese olor característico de las curtiembres, tal vez por el tiempo que llevaba guardado. Estaba cocido a mano. Sus años de experiencia le habían dado la habilidad de dejar que las cosas (especialmente los libros) hablaran por sí mismos a través de esos detalles.

Se tomó su tiempo para explorarlo, incluso la textura y el color del papel. Había pocas fechas, todo estaba completamente escrito a mano. Por algunas leves manchas se notaba que había sido escrito tal vez con plumín y tinta china. Las hojas tenían los bordes amarillentos y un poco curtidos. Había muchas emociones atrapadas.

El café se le había enfriado, había momentos en que su concentración se activaba de manera que era imposible atender a otras cuestiones que no fueran su objeto de fascinación. Entró una llamada de un colega suyo, pero simplemente silenció su celular. Se colocó sus anteojos y sacando unas lupas y otras herramientas necesarias, prendió su notebook y comenzó su viaje mental.

Lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a escanear hoja por hoja con su celular, tenía un programa para ello. Su trabajo la había preparado para tomarse las cosas con calma y paciencia, un mal movimiento podía desbaratar todo un universo de historias, así que había que ser cuidadosa con las cosas antiguas. Todo el proceso le llevó cerca de dos horas, y aunque el estómago le rugió una que otra vez, su interés estaba por encima de cualquier necesidad física. No era una coincidencia estar soltera, era difícil encontrar a alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo o aguantar sus obsesiones, con el tiempo había dejado de lado eso de buscar compañía en una pareja.

Una vez con todas las hojas escaneadas en su computador, puso a trabajar un procesador de texto. La letra era bastante clara, monótona, prolija, lo que le facilitaría el trabajo. La mayoría de las hojas estaban escritas de principio a fin sin espacios vacíos, como atropelladamente, completamente colapsados de palabras. A simple vista le dio la impresión de que eran como susurros que habían ido a aterrizar en el papel, había miedo, angustia, tristeza.

Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, pero una de las cosas que la había llevado a estudiar su profesión, era una especie de intuición ancestral, una voz interna que interpretaba los escritos a mano, no podía explicarlo al detalle, era como una especia de don en el que confiaba ciegamente. Encontró una fecha en la primera hoja, 14 de noviembre de 1799. La letra era de carta, clásica, trabajada pero no muy perfeccionada, el trazo era firme y con lazos precisos lo que denotaba una personalidad de mando, de alguien con aptitudes de liderazgo o con un temperamento irascible. Hacía un tiempo había hecho un curso intensivo de grafología con varias eminencias y había aprendido un par de cosas bastante útiles.

Estaba escrito en una especie de mezcla entre inglés antiguo pero con modismos naturales del sur donde ella residía actualmente, lo que le dio la pauta que tal vez se trataba de una persona que si bien vivió en el sur, quien sabe tal vez en la misma casa que ella, también tenía mundo, viajes, probablemente una educación superior. Comenzó a transcribir a medida que leía.

_"Aquellas cosas que se van acumulando, que ya son imposibles de soportar, de esconder, de encastrar en un simple vaso de whisky, van buscando nuevos lugares para anidar, han decidido emigrar de mí, o tal vez las estoy expulsando, les estoy dando esta libertad que se empecinan en robar._

_Llevo ya veinticuatro años de silencio, un mutismo impuesto, a veces elegido y a veces obligado. Cierto es que al menos en este espacio nadie habrá que detenga mi diatriba, seguir aguantando es una condena a la locura misma. Tanto es mi deseo de recuperar la cordura, o al menos un poco de paz._

_Cierto es que soy un alma solitaria, siempre he buscado la tranquilidad de las noches para la caza, para la reflexión y el pensamiento coherente, para apaciguar el espíritu envuelto en flamas con el que Dios me ha mandado a este mundo._

_Mis memorias se remontan a mi infancia en donde solía escapar habitualmente por el balcón de mi cuarto para aventurarme por la noche hasta las márgenes del río, con el solo deseo de sentirme temerario, de huir de los pilares de la mansión que me resultaban imposiblemente enormes, altos, opresivos. Quería deshacerme de los regaños maternales y la constante vigilancia de los ojos de mi padre. Cierto era que el río por las noches tenía su encanto, a la luz de la luna y la inevitable oscuridad yo encontraba reposo, alivio, diversión ¿Quién podría pensar que por culpa de mi travesura yo estaba a punto de caer en un peligro mayor a las fauces de un lobo hambriento?_

_Mis oídos acostumbrados a los ruidos naturales que la noche cobija en el seno del bosque, descubrieron entonces una presencia diferente. Sus pisadas eran suaves, como si no quisiera aplastar la grada, y su respiración era asustadiza, como los ciervos que han perdido la manada. Bajo la luz de la luna no pude notar sus facciones con precisión, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta que era una criatura sobrenatural._

_¿Por qué no corrí? ¿Por qué si mi corazón quería escapar volando por mi boca mis pies se quedaron firmes? No puedo entender mis acciones, incluso si era un infante inexperto. Le dije que saliera de su escondite, estaba metido detrás de uno de los robles. La luz que me devolvieron sus ojos color plata fue como la llama de la vela que captura la atención incauta de las polillas, solo para luego devorarlas y dejarlas en cenizas. Así me sentí yo, imposibilitado de alejarme aunque el peligro estaba latente._

_Estaba sucio, cubierto de hojarascas y cortezas que se habían pegado a esa túnica harapienta que le tapaba el delgado cuerpo. Por un momento me pareció que se había bañado en barro, pero cuando toqué su brazo, como para confirmar que no era una aparición, noté que era el color de su piel, sin añadiduras de ninguna clase._

_Tiritaba por el frío, y tenía los ojos inflamados por un llanto anterior. Hablaba poco, al punto que llegué a creer que tal vez no me entendía, pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que se abriera conmigo. Eren, dijo que era su nombre, hacía unos días lo habían separado de su madre, una esclava negra que evidentemente no pertenecía a nuestra hacienda._

_Le hice notar que no tenía el color de los negros, pero tampoco el de los blancos y entonces escuché por primera vez una palabra que se grabó en mi mente como el hierro caliente a la grupa del ganado: "mulato". Era fruto del pecado desde el momento que fue concebido. _

_En ese momento los detalles no me parecieron demasiado importantes, mis conocimientos eran limitados en ese campo, de manera que le dije que no le veía lo malo. Eso pareció animarlo y sentí que sus ojos vibraron emocionados ante mi respuesta._

_Me dijo que extrañaba a su madre y le pregunté que le impedía volver a ella. Dijo que si volvía los matarían a ambos, al parecer la esposa del dueño de la hacienda en donde su madre era esclava, no lo quería. Por eso es que lo habían traído a la nuestra. Me indicó que aquí la gente no había sido muy hospitalaria, porque le temían, le llamaban "pecado andante", "mala suerte" y otros apelativos que el olvido ha ido tragando. Me compadecí de él, por la falta de su madre, por sus huesos notables, por sus ojos brillando, porque por primera vez quería terminar con el dolor ajeno._

_Hasta esa noche jamás había reparado en el sufrimiento de otros, menos si se trataba de un esclavo, me habían enseñado que ellos no sufrían, que debían estar a nuestro servicio y ser agradecidos por mantenerlos sanos, darles de comer y darles donde vivir. Nosotros éramos más que generosos, éramos buenos cristianos, nosotros éramos los buenos. Así fue que, siguiendo los preceptos familiares, decidí que Eren también sería alcanzado por nuestra generosidad"._

Hizo una pausa solo para darse cuenta que ya eran más de las dos de la tarde, ciertamente el tiempo volaba cuando había cosas interesantes para estudiar. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo fue a la cocina solo para tomar unas rodajas de pan y hacer un par de sándwiches con los que podría engañar a su hambre. Se sirvió una bebida de cola para que el azúcar le permitiera mantenerse alerta.

Regresó al estudio y volvió a releer todo lo anterior. Su corazón latía raudo, estaba metiéndose literalmente en la vida de una persona que ya no estaba en este mundo, que había dejado ese diario como único testimonio de sus secretos mejor guardados. Quería disfrutarlo poco a poco, tramo a tramo, releer para captar las cosas que se escondían a una primera inspección. Sospechaba que algo muy importante estaba a punto de suceder y eso elevaba sus expectativas y especulaciones, las cuales intentaba mantener a raya. Este tipo de cosas era lo que más disfrutaba de su profesión.

Prendió la luz del estudio para poder continuar con su trabajo, iba anotando cosas en su notebook para poder detenerse luego en los puntos que le parecían más llamativos. Lo malo era que había algunas hojas donde la tinta había perdido un poco su color, las hojas eran delgadas y no se apreciaban bien algunas frases, supuso que luego debería escanear las hojas y hacer un fino trabajo de reconstruir la escritura.

Algunas cosas tenían fechas, otras no, era como una especie de diario pero no del todo, los textos tenían cierta correlatividad, aunque algunos quedaban inconclusos.

_"Al día siguiente me dirigí al despacho de mi padre a paso decidido. Lo miré con la misma seguridad heredada de los Ackermans y le dije que el mulato sería mi esclavo personal. Mikasa tenía dos, yo como el primer varón de la casa no podía ser menos. Recuerdo que mi padre, quien siempre fue un hombre respetable y de temple, me escuchó atentamente y me cuestionó mi elección. Quién sabe si fue el mismo Lucifer quien me inspiró en ese momento, pero con una elocuencia admirable para una criatura de mi edad, le plantee mi postura. Le comuniqué, con mucha solemnidad, recuerdo que la mesa de su enorme escritorio me daba un poco por encima del estómago y yo estaba parado como un soldado del ejército, sin titubear le cuestioné si es que él conocía a otro blanco que tuviera de esclavo a un mulato, a lo que respondió, luego de unos segundos de pensarlo cuidadosamente que no. "Pues bien", le dije yo con mis manos en mis caderas, "acabas de conocer al primero". Mi padre se rió por un rato largo, aún recuerdo su voz estridente resonando contra el cielorraso de su estudio, como en las iglesias, no sé por qué me evocó esa similitud y luego tendiéndome la mano, como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato, aceptó mi petición de buena gana._

_"Levi", me dijo con seriedad luego del acuerdo, "esto conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Pero ya va siendo hora que aprendas cómo funciona el mundo, es bueno para tu madurez y formación". En ese tiempo no era capaz de dar el alcance de sus palabras, pero ahora en retrospectiva, comprendo que era probable que yo hubiera sido advertido incontables veces, hasta por la noche misma y la luna de ese fatídico primer encuentro, de que no debería haberlo elegido. Más lo hice… lo hago._

_Para el siguiente día mi padre instruyó a la Mamma Vieja, una negra que era como una especie de nana nuestra, de mi hermana y mía quiero decir, y ella se encargó de arreglar al nuevo inquilino. Claro que los esclavos no dormían en la casa. Excepto Mamma Vieja y el señor Timmy, que era un negro anciano y cascarrabias que solía retar o tratar a los otros esclavos como si él fuera diferente. Nunca entendí por qué le permitían esas libertades, supongo que les resultaba un tanto divertido._

_Había unas casuchas al fondo de la plantación. Allí vivía la mayoría, y una familia en el granero, que fue donde mandaron a Eren. Lo primero que me enseñaron es que "ellos" no tenían nombres, eran menos que mascotas, así que en la casa se le diría "negro" como a todos. De inmediato me opuse, porque mi esclavo no era como el resto de la hacienda, mi esclavo era un mulato, así que al final tuvieron que aceptar que esa sería su denominación de ahora en adelante. Recuerdo andar todo orgulloso por los alrededores presumiendo de su compañía, como si fuera un tesoro que no podía ser alcanzado por nadie más que por mi persona._

_Dentro de la casa a Eren le dieron un par de zapatos. Recuerdo que recibió de palos muchas veces porque prefería andar descalzo, creo que fue mi madre la que siempre mirándolo con desprecio nos decía que ese chico era peor que un perro salvaje y que en nada me iba a favorecer su compañía. Eren no gustaba de usar calzado porque nunca había usado uno, pero tuvo que acostumbrarse, lo mismo que a usar pantalón y camisola, berreó fuerte cuando le cortaron el cabello y lo bañaron con mucha espuma la primera vez. Y cuando al fin estuvo listo, con una cara como si lo hubieran aguijoneado cien avispas, yo quedé aún más deslumbrado._

_Sus ojos resaltaban como dos enormes gotas de agua atravesadas por un sol gris, ya que ahora el cabello no tapaba sus hermosas facciones. Era diferente a los otros negros, tal vez porque no lo era del todo, era delgado, alto, con esa bonita piel color tierra seca. Me seguía como una sombra y yo quería que él apreciara todas las cosas buenas que estaba haciendo por él._

_Tal vez intenté regalarle algunas prendas de vestir de las cientos que yo tenía, pero le terminaron pegando por haberlas aceptado, de manera que desde esa vez él ya no quiso aceptar ese tipo de presentes. Yo era caprichoso, como todo niño rico, discutía con mi madre argumentando que era mi esclavo y yo podía hacer lo que mi voluntad se propusiera, pero de nada sirvieron mis argumentos._

_Por las siestas tomaba duraznos en su punto y nos íbamos debajo de unos perales que estaban cerca del río para comerlos mientras jugábamos a escondernos. Eren era un cervatillo y yo era el cazador, siempre conseguía alguna rama que usaba de supuesto rifle y lo perseguía por el bosque, aunque casi siempre lograba despistarme. Oh, pero qué algarabía si lograba hallarle. Mi alma deseaba ardientemente capturarlo, que Eren se domesticara y me perteneciera por siempre."_

…

Había partes demasiado borrosas o estropeadas que a Nina se le hacía imposible reconstruir, tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a Jacob que sabía muchísimo sobre esas tareas. Aunque ella había aprendido mucho a través de los años y las necesidades, su interés no radicaba precisamente en la tecnología. Continuó leyendo aunque la hora de la cena ya se había pasado, de todas maneras se había servido un poco de ensalada de frutas que le había dejado lista Greta en el refrigerador. Retomó la lectura.

_"Le enseñé lo que era el buen café, no esa agua achocolatada que bebían los peones mofándose de su hombría. A él le gustó mucho y me sonrió tímidamente luego del primer sorbo, fue la confirmación de que de ahí en adelante yo disfrutaría alevosamente de cada pequeña muestra de alegría de su parte._

_"Come, come, no seas tímido", lo alentaba. Le llevaba los mejores cortes de carne asada de la casa, en las siestas me escabullía a la cocina y tomaba una buena porción. La Mamma Vieja me miraba con reprobación y una vez me detuvo al salir. "Niño, ¿adónde lleva la carne? Si tiene hambre debería aprovechar en los almuerzos o la cena", recuerdo haberla mirado altivamente, con mis escasos metro veinte y mis diez años. "No me digas que hacer, negra. Si llegas a decir algo de esto a mi padre, te acusaré de que me nalgueaste y ahí te quiero ver, ahora me dejas salir". Por supuesto que la cara de horror de la pobre anciana me sorprendió hasta a mí, santiguándose se corrió para que yo pudiera irme. Me evoco corriendo con una sonrisa enorme, sintiéndome poderoso e invencible. _

_La adrenalina me contaminaba, la sed de dominación es uno de los venenos más potentes que existen, envenena el alma, los pensamientos, es como una gangrena que crece sin parar hasta devorarte completamente._

_Llegué agitado al río, Eren estaba refrescando sus pies, su cara triste llena de hollín al igual que sus manos y ropa. Me arrodillé a su lado y lo miré un buen rato. "Oye, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?", me miró con sus ojos perdidos y opacos, noté algo que no olvidaría jamás, aún en las pieles oscuras los golpes pueden notarse claramente, y su mejilla estaba hinchada, su pelo revuelto a pesar de no llevarlo tan largo como antes. _

_"De la hacienda me mandaron a cargar carbón", respondió tan bajo que creo que más bien le leí los labios._

_Lo tomé de la mano y me metí al río con él, el agua nos llegaba a los muslos. Le refregué los dedos en el agua fría hasta lavarlo apropiadamente, al igual que su rostro teniendo cuidado de no apretar demasiado la mejilla lastimada. _

_"Listo, ahora yo hablaré en la hacienda, nadie te dará órdenes nunca más, solo yo, y yo nunca te haré cargar carbón, ven. Traje cosas deliciosas para ti"._

_Buscamos un claro donde el sol nos ayudaría a calentarnos un poco, mientras Eren comía muy despacio yo le contaba cuentos de mis libros. Cada vez que mi padre viajaba por negocios (que acontecía bastante seguido) volvía con libros cada vez más grandes que yo leía y releía con premura. Pronto noté que Eren me miraba azorado, los labios sucios al igual que los dedos con la comida, absorto en mis relatos de príncipes, guerras, campos elíseos y dioses del Olimpo. Tal vez no creía en todo eso, tal vez no entendía la mitad de las cosas que yo decía, pero en esos momentos tenía su completa atención. Pronto me volví adicto a que me mirara de esa manera, solo a mí. Tal vez yo divagaba bastante o alargaba los relatos de maneras tan enredadas que a veces ni yo mismo sabía cómo resolverlos, pero nada era mejor que mantener su interés. Me paraba actuando como un Majará y luego como un tigre hambriento, como una señora de sociedad, como un juez, como un dios creando la lluvia, como una serpiente, como cualquier cosa de la que Eren no despegara sus bonitos ojos plata._

_Esa tarde volvimos cuando el sol estaba casi oculto, estábamos tan entretenidos en nuestras cosas que nunca nos percatamos de la hora. Al llegar había una partida de negros con antorchas a punto de salir a buscarme, mi madre llamándome a gritos desesperados. Recién entonces entendí un poco la urgencia de la situación. Corrí hasta ella y me abrazó desesperada mientras lloraba como si alguien hubiera fallecido, mi padre estaba en el pueblo y regresaría al día siguiente por lo que su ausencia empeoraba las cosas, mi hermana, dos años mayor, me abrazó también. Yo no entendía el alboroto, no quería imaginar sus reacciones si se enteraran de mis escapadas nocturnas al río. Recibí una buena reprimenda, una que se me grabaría a fuego, una donde aprendí una valiosa lección, no por hacer lo que quisiera iba a salir indemne siempre._

_"Levi Ackerman", habló mi madre furiosa, luego de que su llanto cesara, "estás demasiado rebelde, yo no puedo seguir permitiendo que te comportes así, por lo tanto recibirás como castigo diez palazos en la espalda, es lo que mereces por tu insolencia". _

_Mi asombro era inconmensurable, abrí la boca y los ojos a más no poder, temblando por dentro, con el corazón que quería salírseme del pecho, ¿acaso a los blancos también nos podían dar de palos? Pero pronto iba a entender como se arreglaban las cosas en ese mundo. "Traigan al mulato", ordenó mi madre y yo estaba pegado al suelo como una escultura vieja de esas de los museos. Lo tomaron de los brazos flacos entre dos negros fornidos y mi madre le dio un bastón grueso y largo a la Mamma Vieja. Entonces comprendí. Eren se mordió los labios y tuvo que recibir mi castigo._

_Uno, dos, al tercer golpe me abalancé para evitarlo, pero mi madre me capturó de la cintura. Chillé como cerdo que es llevado al matadero, pero aunque berreé y me revolví, nada aminoró la feroz paliza. Al décimo golpe escuché a Eren emitir un jadeo doloroso y agudo que me congeló por completo. Lo soltaron y cayó en la tierra tiritando. Me arrastraron a la casa y me encerraron en la habitación. Primero estuve un rato sentado en mi cama, asimilando todo, luego fui hasta la puerta y comencé a golpear con todas mis fuerzas, exigiendo que me abrieran, la furia me surgía de adentro como si me avivaran llamas con un fuelle. Fui a las ventanas porque quería ver si Eren seguía allí, ¿cómo iban a dejarlo solo en medio de la noche? Pero mi visión era acotada porque mi habitación daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Aventé toda cosa que estaba a mi alcance contra la puerta, pero al ver que no había respuesta abrí la ventaba y me escabullí._

_Me fui al granero y me metí allí. La familia que vivía en ese lugar lo estaba atendiendo, espié detrás de unos cubos de heno, su cuerpo desnudo y lastimado. Eren no se quejaba, solo se dejaba hacer, mientras un negro, tal vez el padre de la familia esa, le aliviaba la espalda magullada con trapos mojados. Las marcas eran visibles. La negra le acercó un tazón con algo caliente. Entonces me fui, más tranquilo de que estuviera a salvo. Volví a trepar y me metí a mi habitación. Esa noche apenas pude conciliar el sueño, a mi mente volvían una y otra vez esas imágenes violentas, me despertaba entre sofocos y lamentos._

_… el dolor ajeno sabe a bilis y sangre en la boca, es como perderse en la neblina …_

_Cuando mi padre regresó tuvimos un diálogo extenso y nutrido, me llevó con él a las plantaciones, donde el calor parecía crecer exponencialmente, mientras me explicaba la diferencia entre "nosotros y ellos". Y por ellos me refiero a los negros. Lo dejé explayarse mientras mi mente se diluía en el infinito donde el cielo besaba las colinas aledañas, tal vez el sol me estaba afectando. Recuerdo mirarlos a todos ellos, trabajando a nuestro alrededor, la gran cantidad que eran, sudados, agotados, sentía la mirada de varios sobre mí, los miré de regreso, había odio en ellos, enojo. Me preguntaba por qué, se supone que deberían estar agradecidos de nuestra generosidad. Mi padre era una persona muy noble, recurría a los latigazos solo en el peor de los casos, si alguno maltrataba a otro, o si robaba o si intentaba escapar, en general era bondadoso con todos ellos. Incluso una vez al mes dejaba que carnearan uno o dos becerros o cerdos para que comieran a gusto, y les daba turnos rotativos. "Hay que cuidar los recursos, si los agotas se estropean", solía aconsejarme._

_Le confié que nadie en la hacienda me tenía el respeto que yo merecía, que me dejara decidir sobre mi mulato, yo ya tenía edad para entender esos asuntos. Mi padre me apoyó y me sentí reconfortado. "Levi, esto es tuyo también, espero que puedas continuar el legado de los Ackermans, así como se ha mantenido por cinco generaciones, pronto será tu responsabilidad, y nadie más que tú puede hacerlo". Yo no entendía todo eso, solo estaba contento porque me iban a tener que respetar en casa como lo hacían con él._

_Volví renovado, cansado de tanto caminar y de tanto sol, pero sentía como si hubiera crecido, como si estuviera más cerca de ser el hombre que era mi padre y eso me llenaba de seguridad y orgullo. Mis botas resonaban más fuerte en mi mente. _

_Mi padre esa noche les habló a todos en la cena. "Levi está creciendo, como todo hombre debe aprender a tomar decisiones, no lo traten como un crío, él está formando su carácter. Mientras yo esté fuera él es la cabeza de la familia, y si él decide que ese mulato vive o muere o está adentro o afuera, nadie va a contradecirlo. ¿Está claro?"._

_Yo era el jefe. _

_Esa misma noche fui a hablar con Eren, llevándole una jugosa pata de pollo y papas asadas, aun calientes. Ahora él se escondía en un rincón del establo, como esos ratones asustadizos que pululan en los rincones polvorientos. Le conté que nadie, nunca más volvería a pegarle, yo no lo permitiría, y que volviera a la casa, que habría una habitación mejor para él. Pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, a pesar de que él obedecía mis mandatos sumisamente, no lograba que la alegría regresara a su cuerpo. Eso me desesperaba como si el aire me faltara, entonces aprendí que podía lograr que otros me obedecieran, pero no era capaz de cambiar sus sentimientos, y eso me frustraba._

_A un par de meses del incidente fue su cumpleaños, cumplía diez, al igual que yo. Había hecho prepararle una caja de madera toda tallada. Había un negro en la hacienda que era bueno para esas tareas de carpintería, la había llenado con unos chocolates. Mi padre solía traérmelos de los viajes que hacía cuando se iba al norte, o a veces compraba algunos cuando visitábamos el pueblo, por lo general los domingos para ir a misa. A la salida había escuchado unos rumores horribles del norte, donde parecía que los negros se rebelaban y mataban blancos. Me parecía algo espantoso, pero nuestros negros eran buenos, así que aquí estábamos seguros._

_Junté durante un par de meses esos chocolates y esa noche lo llevé al río, muy emocionado por darle mi presente, en mi imaginación Eren iba a sonreír, iba a volver a ser el de antes conmigo, me iba a agradecer y lloraría de la alegría. _

_Nada de eso sucedió. Volvió a dedicarme otra de sus miradas tristes, me agradeció casi por obligación, mientras ni siquiera tomaba uno solo de los dulces. _

_Me sentí profundamente herido, ¿qué quería ese mulato? Nunca en su desdichada vida osaría recibir un regalo así, estaba seguro y se daba el lujo de lucir tan devastado. Por un breve momento quise golpear su hermoso rostro, pero no lo hice. Los hombres tenían autocontrol, mi padre me lo había dicho varias veces. Luego de que pudiera dominar un poco mis impulsos, me arrodillé frente a él que permanecía sentado en el pasto con la caja en su regazo, la luna bañando su cuerpo y el mío parecía brillar al ser tan blanco. "Eren", lo llamé con fuerza y él me miró, "¿qué necesitas para ser feliz? Conseguiré cualquier cosa que quieras, porque soy la cabeza de la familia Ackerman, solo tienes que decirlo"._

_Sus ojos refulgieron, como aquella vez que lo había conocido, y fue como si un trueno invisible hubiera brotado de su mirada para atravesarme hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas. "Amo", dijo con esa voz segura que hacía tanto no escuchaba, "lo que yo deseo más que nada en este mundo es ser libre"._

_Nos miramos por tanto tiempo que no podría definir si fue mucho o poco, estaba aturdido ¿Libertad? Darle la libertad a un esclavo era un concepto tan extraño como la inmortalidad, algo que había leído en uno de esos cuentos que mi padre había traído a casa pero que sabíamos perfectamente que era utópico. Eren sonrió con tristeza como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, sus ojos se opacaron de nuevo y cerró la preciosa caja. "Pero jamás la tendré, entonces lo demás no importa"._

_Estoy seguro que el diablo me poseyó de nuevo, o se me metió en las venas en ese momento, porque lo que sucedió luego fue el inicio de una condena que me ataría hasta que la muerte viniera por mí. Una promesa que me volvería su prisionero hasta el último día de vida en esta tierra. Tomé sus manos y le hablé con solemnidad, formé un contrato donde mi alma sería la única que terminaría sacrificada._

_"Eren, yo… prometo que cuando sea el jefe de la hacienda, cuando me toque tomar las decisiones en la casa, solo yo, firmaré un documento para que seas libre, yo te daré lo que más deseas en este mundo, pero hasta entonces debes jurar que me serás fiel, que no te irás, que vivirás con la cabeza en alto. Que hasta que ese momento llegue… serás mío, y solamente me obedecerás a mí"._

_En ese preciso instante en que yo terminaba de decir aquello, el chico desahuciado y lamentable que se me había presentado durante los últimos meses, se transformó, mutó, revivió, como si una antorcha se hubiera encendido adentro de él. Pude verlo y regodearme de ser su principal motivo, y me regaló una mirada cargada de gratitud y cariño. _

_Aún hoy, a través de las tinieblas de los años permanece en mí esa sensación de regocijo, de alivio, de triunfo, de haberme convertido una vez más en su salvador, en su amo absoluto. Tal vez la ingenuidad de la infancia no me permitió vislumbrar que esa promesa iba a destruirme._

_Se le llenaron los bellos ojos de agua, me abrazó con tanto ímpetu que terminé de espaldas en la grada y riéndome mientras Eren lloraba entre mis brazos que apenas llegaban a cubrir su espalda._

_"Amo, gracias, gracias", soltaba entre sollozos, "seré fiel a usted, yo lo juro, ¡lo juro!". Luego sí se sentó y se llenó la boca con los dulces, incluso me compartió algunos, mientras todo volvía a ser como antes. Lo había logrado, había traído la magia de regreso, le había dado una razón para vivir, a costa de sacrificarme a mí mismo."_

Nina se refregó los ojos y estiró su espalda. Tenía ganas de seguir leyendo pero al mirar que eran las cinco de la mañana decidió que mejor se tomaba un receso para recuperar sueño. Marcó la hoja con un señalador de imanes y guardó el preciado cuaderno en el cajón de su escritorio. Guardó el documento de su notebook, lo subió a la nube y le mandó un email a Jacob solicitándole ayuda de restauración junto a dos páginas que tenían las letras borrosas. Luego se fue a descansar.

Soñó esa noche con campos de algodón, esclavos sudorosos, látigos que se extendían como feroces dedos buscando inclemente romper las carnes de miles de personas de color que corrían y corrían.

Se duchó con agua fría como de costumbre, ya el sol estaba alto para cuando se levantó, fue a cocina atraída por el olorcito del tocino y los huevos revueltos que Greta estaba preparando. Se saludaron, comió a gusto y se llevó un termo con café mientras bostezaba en el camino. Greta le avisó que iba a estar limpiando las habitaciones, lavando la ropa y demás quehaceres de la casa.

Nina se sentó y abrió la notebook. Buscó el archivo y esta vez puso algo de música instrumental de agua, para relajarse y poder concentrarse en su trabajo. Primero le hizo una inspección a los primeros párrafos, pero no pudo con su ansiedad y tuvo que volver al último, entonces continuó. "Hay tiempo de revisarlo más adelante", se dijo.

_"En estos solitarios amaneceres evoco los cientos que compartimos juntos, en las márgenes del río, en mi balcón, en la terraza, en lo alto del roble donde podías trepar con tanta facilidad. Brindando y hablando hasta que alguno caía dormido, momentos de felicidad, son los que quiero preservar._

_… un perfil que podía competir con Efebo, con todas esas extrañas bellezas griegas, nórdicas, con la diferencia que tu piel estaba hecha de cobre, o tal vez era tierra y oro … "solo usted dice que yo soy lindo", lo afirmaré por siempre …_

_…_

_Mamma Vieja le tiró de la oreja aquella vez, recuerdo irme a ella como una turba y tomar el bastón de mamá que reposaba en una esquina del cuarto. "¡Suéltalo, negra, suéltalo o haré que te corten todos los dedos hoy mismo!", yo no sé de donde me surgía tanta violencia, pero la mujer obedeció de inmediato deshaciéndose en súplicas, hasta que mi madre llegó hasta nosotros ante el alboroto. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión, me quitó el bastón y mandó a la negra a la cocina. Miró preocupada a Eren, no para ayudarlo claramente, le pidió que se retirara pero yo me interpuse y le recordé que él solo obedecía mis órdenes. Ella solo se mordió el labio inferior y se fue, mientras ayudaba a mi mulato a que se pusiera de pie diciéndole que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que fuera a su cuarto a descansar. Cuando me giré me encontré con Mikasa que observaba todo en mudo silencio desde las escaleras, bajó enseguida a reunirse con mi persona._

_"Levi", me llamó tres veces porque yo no quería escucharla. Si había alguien que podía doblegarme con las palabras, más que mi madre incluso, era ella. La voz de la razón y la lógica, no quería escuchar ningún sermón, me negaba a que me diera un discurso de buenos modales o que analizara mi comportamiento, un hombre no tiene porqué justificar sus acciones, lo había escuchado cierta vez del sheriff Cleto._

_"Estás siendo irracional", continuó aunque yo le seguía dando la espalda. Ella no tenía derecho a replicar, sobre todo en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia. "Mi doncella me ha dicho, me ha contado sobre los mulatos y lo que ellos implican. Nacen del pecado e incitan al pecado. En la hacienda de los Collins dicen que el hermano menor se volvió loco por una mulata. Su locura fue gradual, tal como la tuya", lo último lo susurró mirándome de soslayo. _

_Claro que me molesté sobremanera, me acerqué hasta ella, que era más alta que yo por la diferencia de edad o al menos eso siempre me decía a mí mismo, y le hablé con el mayor aplomo posible: "Tú no sabes nada, Mikasa, YO soy el hombre de la casa, yo soy la cabeza de la familia y soy el que da las órdenes, lo que sucede es que tú estás celosa, ¿crees que no he visto la manera en que miras a Eren? Pero es mío, me obedece solo a mí, tu sólo tienes esclavos comunes y corrientes, yo tengo algo que es único". Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos oscuros y frunció ligeramente el ceño: "¿Cómo lo llamaste?"._

_Recuerdo que en ese momento sentí verdadero miedo, ante el ímpetu de mis sentimientos y la inexperiencia de la juventud había descuidado el detalle de llamarlo por su nombre, sin embargo me sobrepuse de inmediato. "Yo lo llamaré como me plazca, porque cuando nuestros padre no está, yo soy el jefe de la casa", me giré para irme a mi habitación, no quería oír ninguna réplica más. Pero la turbación me había contaminado, debía ser más cuidadoso. _

_En mi habitación me puse a estudiar, mi tutor regresaría para la semana entrante y no quería que me regañara. En cierto momento me detuve y abrí la ventana para contemplar la hacienda. Cuando caía la noche un viento agradable corría refrescándolo todo. También los había escuchado, esos rumores sobre embrujos y otras cosas similares. Pero estaban equivocados, Eren era bueno, noble, puro, yo solo quería ayudarlo, hacer de él un mejor ciudadano, sí, era eso. _

_Desde la lejanía, donde las casuchas de madera y tablones de amontonaban, me llegaba esa música pagana que a los negros les gustaba tanto. Aunque trabajaran de sol a sol nunca les faltaba energía para brincar cerca de las hogueras y disfrutar esos ritmos tan decadentes, tan vulgares y atractivos. Supongo que yo tenía un demonio dentro porque gustaba de ver esas cosas, de conocer sus costumbres, me generaba una curiosidad insana. Sus dientes blancos como perlas pulidas, sus pieles lustrosas como cubiertos de un aceite natural, sus movimientos pecaminosos y desconcertantes ¿Eren bailaría así también? ¿Cómo bailaban los mulatos? Me quedé aguzando la vista a la caza visual de esos fuegos lejanos, imaginándolo entre saltos y agitaciones, sacudiendo su grácil y bonito cuerpo, sus ojos refulgiendo como un lobo hambriento. La sofocación me atosigaba cuando mi mente se iba por derroteros inesperados, entonces parpadeaba, tosía un poco y bebía agua para volver en mí. A veces rezaba, porque estaba seguro que esos pensamientos no eran obra más que del mismísimo Lucifer._

_..._

_… en el río, su camisola se había mojado y se adhería como una segunda piel sobre la amarronada suya, dejándolo expuesto a mi mirada, sentí agitación en mi pecho y luego se replicó a lo largo de mi cuerpo; con doce, próximo a cumplir los trece había demasiadas verdades desconocidas para mí, preguntas que nadie me podía ayudar a resolver, verdades que estaba descubriendo sin guía alguna _

_… a mi tacto su piel era cálida, como si tuviera carbones encendidos debajo, mientras que la mía fácilmente se ponía helada. Entonces Eren atrapó mi mano. "Si la piel del amo está hecha de hielo y nieve, la mía es de sol y arena"._

_…_

_Me escabullí de la fiesta, lleno de niños ricos y personas que no me interesaba conocer. Estaba harto, la ropa me apretaba mucho, especialmente el lazo en el cuello y de todas maneras el pastel ya había sido cortado. Me fui corriendo hasta el río, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Allí deshice el lazo y lo arrojé al agua, detestaba profundamente esos adornos estrafalarios. Lo escuché acechando desde los árboles. Me giré olfateando el aire para detectar mejor su presencia. Se acercó con tranquilidad, las manos detrás de su espalda. Lo esperé entonces y una vez frente a frente noté lo rápido que crecía a comparación mía, estaba más alto, sus facciones de niño iban abandonándolo y su rostro se volvía más afilado y adusto, como si la belleza se encaprichara en besarle los párpados, en la nariz fina y dulce, volviéndolo cada día más y más agraciado. _

_"Feliz cumpleaños, amo", me extendió una especie de collar hecho con las conchas de pequeños caracoles que pululaban en las márgenes del río. Era un regalo maravilloso, lo tomé como si me hubiera depositado un pedazo de cielo entre los dedos y me lo coloqué de inmediato. "Me gusta, cuando la gente se vaya iremos a casa y te daré un enorme pedazo de pastel, ¿a ti te gusta eso, no?". Sonrió feliz y a mí se me aflojaron un poco las rodillas, no sabía debido a qué. "Oye, vamos a jugar, como antes, hace mucho no lo hacemos", lo invité con renovado entusiasmo._

_Corrimos por unos momentos, los destellos de la luna nadando en el río, ahogándose y hundiéndose en lo profundo, Eren estaba descalzo como siempre, pero se detuvo abruptamente tomó una rama del suelo y me apuntó, como si fuera una arma. "Esta vez yo seré el cazador, pero le daré una ventaja de veinte segundos, amo", dijo divertido. "¿Sabes contar?", me contó que Junio, la hija de la pareja que vivía en los establos le había enseñado y en ese momento sentí que las venas se me llenaban de miles de hormigas rojas, bravas y enojadas. Le prohibí hablar con la niña y él se sorprendió mucho, le dije que lo que necesitara me lo pidiera a mí, que yo le enseñaría cualquier cosa. __Mi padre era sabio, y me había dicho varias veces que uno debe pensar antes de hablar, cosa que yo ignoraba a menudo y nuevamente me estaba enredando yo solo otra vez._

_"¿Cualquier cosa?", le aseguré que sí, como todo acerca de él yo nunca podía negarme a sus peticiones. "¿El amo puede enseñarme a leer?". _

_Oh, yo sabía que eso estaba prohibido, la ley lo prohibía, había castigos severos para los que enseñaban a los esclavos. Bajé la mirada, le dije que lo pensaría y él pareció conformarse con eso. Fue hasta el roble y contó en voz alta los veinte segundos. Yo traté de treparme a uno de los manzanos y quedar agazapado ahí. En verdad quería sorprenderlo, tenía la corazonada de que podría ganarle. Me quedé muy quieto y callado como él me había enseñado, cuidando mi forma de respirar. Lo vi caminar entre la hierva con la rama en las manos, agazapándose cada tanto y mirando a todas partes. Sonreí victorioso, seguro de que nunca se imaginaría dónde había buscado refugio._

_Fueron muchos minutos de sentir una emoción desmedida golpear desde dentro de mi pecho. Finalmente cuando se alejó lo suficiente, descendí con mucha cautela, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No lo escuchaba, con lo cual creí que ya estaba a salvo. Me escudé en algunos árboles para acercarme al lugar de salvación. Pero cuando eché carrera para llegar salió de algún lugar y me tumbó sobre el pasto donde rodamos por un buen rato hasta que quedé de espaldas con él aprisionando mis muñecas y sentado encima de mí._

_"¡Te atrapé!", me gritó feliz, pero yo no quería perder, a decir verdad nunca fui un buen perdedor y menos en mi cumpleaños. "Pero no me has cazado, has tirado tu arma y no has disparado, sigo vivo, tú pierdes", solté triunfal, intentando quitarlo de encima para poder huir, todavía tenía una oportunidad, entonces el bajó su cabeza y unió nuestros labios por algunos breves segundos, yo me paralicé, sin entender nada, pero a la vez sintiendo que las fuerzas se me iban del todo, ese roce acababa de cambiar mi mundo entero. Eren me miró con firmeza y me susurró lo siguiente: "Te he dado el beso de la muerte, con eso es suficiente, yo gano"._

Nina se detuvo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y comprendiendo entonces el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello. Sintió como si el estómago se le retorciera y la boca se le sacara ¡Menudo descubrimiento! Esto era una cosa increíble, de un valor incalculable. Era sabido de hacendados que solían mantener relaciones con esclavos y esclavas, pero era una cosa puramente sexual, su narcisismo y estatus social estaban por encima de cualquier apego sentimental que se pudiera experimentar. No conocía historia alguna de alguien que hubiera aceptado abiertamente alguna clase de sentimiento romántico por un esclavo. Sí claro había registros de mujeres que huyeron con esclavos, que fueron ajusticiados y perseguidos, que hasta tuvieron familia escondidos y aislados, pero nunca había leído sobre una relación homosexual de ese estilo, ni con tanto detalle. Quería seguir leyendo sin duda, pero su estómago pedía a gritos ser llenado, con lo cual se tomó una pausa.

.

By Luna de Acero


	2. El mismo sueño

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, lamento la demora, tuve que arreglar varias cosas con este fic y terminará siendo de tres capítulos, el próximo es el final. Si les ha gustado tengan a bien ser tan amables de dejarme un review o un comentario, es lo único que me motiva a continuar en este fandom, y por supuesto el amor a la OTP. Desde ya gracias por la paciencia, por cierto me dicen que creen que vaya a suceder?

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomé de la obra de Isayama Hajime, pero el contexto, el desarrollo de la trama y las personalidades si son de mi propia creación, prohibida su reproducción total y parcial, derechos reservados con nombres originales.

**Advertencias:** Sentimientos varios, por ahora nada que pueda ser demasiado impresionable, me reservo toda la carga emotiva para el último capítulo.

* * *

_._

_._

"Ese soy yo, que a caso cruzo el mundo, sin pensar de dónde vengo, ni adonde mis pasos me llevarán".

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

.

.

_"Anduve todo alborotado después de ese beso que al parecer a Eren no le significó gran cosa. En mis pensamientos aún infantiles e inmaduros me imaginaba que podíamos llegar a estar juntos toda la vida._

_Al siguiente día yo me puse a enseñarle sobre las letras con fervorosa dedicación. Nos juntábamos a la siesta, alejados de la estancia, cerca de las márgenes del río, en nuestros lugares favoritos, lejos de los ojos de cualquier otro blanco o negro._

_Para mí era toda una aventura, inocentemente compartiendo esa información, jamás pensé que podía hacer daño que un esclavo supiera leer, al contrario, yo creía con la firmeza de un roble que estaba haciendo de Eren un hombre de bien. Aunque tarde me daría cuenta que fui yo mismo quien le di las herramientas para que se construyera alto y fuerte como una torre vigía._

_Le permitía todo, que me hablara de igual a igual y llamándome por mi nombre cuando estábamos a solas, que entrara a mi cuarto y escuchara mis lecciones, le enseñé la importancia de saber sumar, ingenuamente me conformaba con sus ojos redondos y atentos que no dejaban de seguirme. Me sentía un dios magnánimo y benevolente, que en su infinita bondad lo proveía de conocimientos que para las demás criaturas eran inaccesibles. Yo estaba tan alto en el cielo de mis propias fantasías que las mismas nubes de la inmadurez distorsionaban mi visión de las cosas._

_Una vez mi padre mandó a darle quince latigazos a Diciembre, una negra de la casa, una de las tantas que Mikasa tenía bajo su cuidado, por haberla encontrado tratando de leer la Santa Biblia. Era la primera vez que me llevaron a presenciar aquello, jamás se han ido de mí los gritos de esa pobre joven, ni los recuerdos de su sangre salpicando el vestido rasgado, mi impresión fue tal, que cuando terminaron salí corriendo a vomitar. Luego regresé con el semblante serio y no dije nada hasta la hora de la cena donde no pude probar bocado._

_Mi padre estuvo preocupado con mi reacción y me llevó con él, era la primera vez que caminamos por la noche frente a las plantaciones, los dos solos. **"Levi, a veces es necesario tener mano dura. La gente se rebela, como las ovejas del redil que si les abres la puerta huyen despavoridas ¿Qué saben los animales lo que es el bien y el mal? No lo saben, porque no tienen el razonamiento superior, el entendimiento con el que fue dotada la raza blanca. Amorosamente los cobijamos en nuestras tierras, les brindamos alimento y protección, tal como protegemos las ovejas de la mordida del lobo salvaje".** Lo miré sin entender del todo, en mi cabeza y mi corazón se mezclaban todos estos conocimientos con lo agrio de las violentas imágenes que habían quedado tan arraigadas en lo profundo de mi conciencia como las raíces un árbol, y sinceramente no lo entendía. Trataba de aferrarme a su lógica, a su debate analítico, y sin embargo ese malestar no desaparecía. **"Ellos creen que huyendo tendrán una vida digna, varados en los pantanos, perseguidos hasta la muerte, no hay dignidad en esa sobrevida. Aquí, nosotros nos encargamos de darle una existencia decente. Incluso le compartimos los sagrados valores de la religión, con los cuales pueden expiar sus pecados y Dios mediante llegar a un descanso eterno allá en el paraíso",** me explicó mientras observaba al cielo, luego se detuvo y me miró con severidad**. "No puedes sufrir por un esclavo, es como decirme que te duele que pisen a una de las muñecas de Mikasa, ¿acaso eso puede lastimarte a ti o a la familia?".**_

_En retrospectiva solo puedo decir que los infantes en sus primeros años son muy influenciables. Decidí tomar los preceptos de mi padre como verdades absolutas; como todo buen niño solo anhelaba su aprobación y su orgullo. Y a pesar de todo seguí haciendo de las mías con Eren. Tal vez suene irónico pero la primera palabra que Eren aprendió a formar por sí mismo fue mi nombre. Me lo mostró muy emocionado en un pedazo de papel rasgado, de una bolsa de azúcar que había usado en la cocina, donde había practicado con un trozo de carbón. En ese momento su estima hacia mí era tan grande que solía repetir a menudo que yo era un ángel en su vida, y cuando él decía aquello yo sentía que en verdad podía flotar por las alas que me creaban sus pequeños halagos._

_Con respecto a la denominación de los esclavos, por lo general no era necesario aprenderse sus nombres, era suficiente con llamarlos "negro aquí o negro allá", sin embargo había una distinción marcada con aquellos que trabajaban en la casa o los capataces. Por ese entonces, como era costumbre, simplemente se los bautizaba con el mes en el que habían nacido. Así es como Mikasa tenía a Diciembre y dos Eneros, tres negras que la seguían a sol y a sombra cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos._

_Yo prefería mi privacidad, eso de compartir espacios con tanta gente me desagradaba sobremanera, aunque si era Eren no me molestaba. Él solía ser callado y tranquilo, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que a veces con mirarnos podíamos entenderlo todo del otro._

_Mi mulato tenía habilidades que sobrepasaban la media de expertos con respecto a caballos, por lo que a cambio de las lecciones que yo le enseñaba a escondidas, él me rebeló sus secretos, como hombre de palabra que soy no puedo revelar ni siquiera en este papel lo que él me hizo jurar no divulgarlo jamás. Era efectivo sin dudas, y pronto mis habilidades de equitación sobresalieron casi sin esfuerzo._

_Era bastante normal que nos vieran deambulando por los establos, incluso me volví muy ágil para montar a pelo, cosa de la que jamás se enteró mi madre, ni siquiera cuando me caí y casi me quiebro un brazo. Me aguanté el dolor con la resolución y firmeza de un general durante más de dos semanas. Mikasa me ayudó con medicinas y vendajes. No podía despacharme con comentarios inadecuados, sabía perfectamente que de otro modo la carga del castigo recaería sobre Eren y yo era su ángel, un ángel que cuidaba de su protegido a toda costa._

_Para cuando tenía catorce nuestros juegos se habían vuelto más rudos, a pesar de mi complexión delgada y que mi altura era menos que la promedio, en compensación la naturaleza me había dotado de una fuerza extraordinaria y de la que hacía gala cada que podía. Solíamos luchar con Eren mano a mano, revolcándonos en el pasto o la tierra, saltando uno encima del otro. Y esas victorias, que en su mayoría me pertenecieron, me supieron a supremacía magistral. Eren nunca se molestaba si yo ganaba, al contrario compartía la alegría de verme vencedor, cosa que no puedo decir de mí mismo, desde infante he sido un pésimo perdedor. Estoy seguro que no se dejaba amedrentar, sin embargo la diferencia de fuerzas se volcaba a mi favor la mayor parte del tiempo, más cuando él ganaba el rencor solía carcomerme por dentro._

_A veces charlaba con los negros de la hacienda, los que trabajaban el algodón. Compartíamos el agua fresca del aljibe cercano y tal vez con ánimos de ganarse mi aprecio para cuando me hiciera mayor solían decirme que sería un buen patrón, mientras sus dientes blancos relucían sobre el manto nocturno de sus pieles. En la privacidad de mi cuarto, muchas veces pensé que los negros eran hijos de la noche y que sus dientes eran un puñado de estrellas con los que la luna los había bendecido._

_Cierta vez venía molesto porque cierto caballo me había tirado. Teníamos un potro alazán de muy mal carácter, que a pesar de haber sido domado en dos ocasiones seguía dando muestras de rebeldía, y yo que siempre he tenido una gran tendencia a los desafíos y las labores pesadas, insistía en montarlo porque lograr someterlo era un placer del que no me privaba._

_A veces podía, otras veces no. Y ese día había sido un verdadero desastre. Llegué a las caballerizas con un humor de los mil infiernos y gritando a viva voz el nombre de Eren quien normalmente andaba alrededor mío, pero como me había ido temprano en la mañana a montar, probablemente habría optado por tomarse un tiempo libre. Eso estaba permitido por mí, sin embargo me encolericé de ver que no respondía a mi llamado y fue peor cuando me lo encontré detrás de los establos ayudando a Junio a subir unos baldes de agua del pozo de la hacienda mientras esa negra le sonreía con tanto carisma._

_Grité su nombre con toda la fuerza que la nueva voz que empezaba a nacer en mí me permitía, voz fruto de mi paso hacia la adultez. El muchacho se giró asustado al igual que la niña aquella y me dijo que la estaba ayudando, como si yo no pudiera darme cuenta por mí mismo de lo evidente. Me fui tal como un rayo que cae sobre un árbol indefenso y lo tomé con rudeza del brazo haciendo que el cubo de madera que sostenía en sus manos hasta ese momento diera por tierra. Recuerdo que le hablé con una brutalidad propia de los indios. **"YO soy tu amo, y cuando tu amo te llama, vienes de donde estés y obedeces, ¿has entendido, maldito mulato?".** Habrase visto la expresión de completa conmoción cuando me escuchó dirigirme a su persona de esa manera tan desalmada, que cambió su semblante drásticamente, dedicándome una mirada que me dio a entender todo su desagrado._

_Me giré para volver al establo y él se vino pisando mis talones. Serían pasadas las dos de la tarde, lo sabía porque el almuerzo se servía religiosamente a la una y yo ya estaba bastante atrasado. Estaba ofuscado por el intenso calor y el sudor que hacía que mi camisa se me pegara al cuerpo, por los golpes prodigados por el torpe caballo que no se sometía a mi mandato y por las recientes imágenes claro estaba ¿En qué cabeza cabía que un esclavo eligiera a otro por encima de su amo? Yo no podía asimilarlo, se me inflamaba el pecho de honda amargura. Fui directo a desensillar al equino y sentí que Eren me acorralaba en uno de los cubiles._

**_"No se ensucie, amo, yo me encargaré de desensillarlo",_**_ por supuesto que se notó sin atisbos de duda una veta de resentimiento en su voz. **"No soy ningún inútil, lo haré yo mismo",** le respondí con reproche, como si yo tuviera derecho a sentirme ofendido, tal vez porque en ese momento realmente creía que era sí._

_Inesperadamente me empujó de los hombros contra la pared cercana y el brusco choque resonó con algo de fuerza; no estaba preparado para una reacción así, por lo que mi cuerpo estaba blando y desprotegido cuando recibí el impacto. Nuestros ojos se enfrentaron, y juro que no había ni una minúscula brizna de miedo en los ojos de mi mulato, creo que esa fue la primera vez que vislumbré parte de lo que sería mi destino… aunque no supe administrar ese conocimiento debido a la sorpresa y la inexperiencia._

_Abrí mi boca para protestar por su acto tan violento, pero antes de que saliera cualquier sonido él la selló con sus propios labios, aún siento la presión de sus dedos sobre mis hombros, el olor de mi sudor y el de los caballos del establo contaminándolo todo, la rigidez de mi complexión ante este asalto tan poco convencional. No me defendí, no luché, simplemente me habían arrojado, completamente desarmado, a una guerra para la que no estaba preparado._

_Empujó su cuerpo sobre el mío, y cuando quise protestar sentí el dulce néctar de su boca invadiendo la mía, entonces creo que entendí perfectamente lo que las almas errantes sienten al entrar al limbo, un lugar que no es ni el cielo, ni el infierno, pero en el que existes y no puedes evitarlo. Yo no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sentí como si me hubieran arrebatado la vida, lo cierto es que cuando escuchamos a otros negros entrar al lugar, Eren se alejó de mí, con la respiración agitada me observó cómo si me hubiera herido con una daga y salió corriendo. Mis piernas no me sostenían, así que mi trasero se deslizó hasta dar con el suelo, mientras intentaba que mi alma regresara a mi cuerpo. Cuando pude parar de temblar me puse de pie como pude y salí con velocidad, pero en silencio, para refugiarme en casa._

_No me presenté en el almuerzo, estaba bajo las colchas como si una grave enfermedad me hubiera atacado. A la única que le permití ingresar fue a mi hermana que me llevó un té al natural que acepté con gusto. **"Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma",** me dijo con su suspicacia habitual, pero yo no me sentía con fuerzas para hablar al respecto. **"¿Y dónde anda tu mulato?",** intenté que no se notara la forma en que se me había erizado la piel cuando lo nombró, y creo que tuve cierto éxito con eso. **"Lo autoricé a tener el día libre"**, respondí apagado y antes que ella replicara le aclaré que esa era mi voluntad y que no debía cuestionarme._

_Recién lo vi al otro día, él no intentó mirarme siquiera, estaba mudo como un perro que hubiera sido apaleado por una travesura, con los ojos esquivos y la garganta apretada por un pañuelo invisible. Decidí que ignoraría lo que había sucedido, realmente no podía mostrarme débil, incluso ante él que conocía cosas que no había compartido ni con el confesor del pueblo._

_Más tarde vendría a disculparse con un pequeño tronco tallado, nunca había visto una cosa como esa antes, parecía una escultura de esas hechas en piedra de las que mi padre me había hablado, él había dicho que eran casi como figuras reales. Eren había tallado un pequeño zorro que estaba arrebujado en su cola, entraba en la palma de mi mano y me asombré del nivel de detalle logrado. Mi mulato era especial en muchos sentidos. Si bien mi perdón estaba comprado desde antes, tenía claro, incluso a esa edad confusa, que debería marcar los límites, para mí Eren era como un hijo que consentía de tanto en tanto, pero tanto consentimiento lo estaba volviendo mimado y rebelde, y eso no podía ser._

**_"Escucha Eren",_**_ dije luego de aceptar su regalo de madera, **"no puedes ignorar mi solicitud, cuando te llame debes dejar inmediatamente cualquier cosa que estés haciendo, incluso si eso significa dejar de salvar una vida, yo debo estar por encima de todo y de todos, ¿entiendes eso? Y de ninguna manera puedes... empujarme como lo hiciste".** Asintió en conformidad y nos quedamos un tiempo indefinido, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre mi cama._

**_"¿Levi está enojado conmigo?"_**_, preguntó al fin luego del mutis. Di vueltas la figura de una mano a la otra pensando bien lo que iba a responderle. **"Ya no"**, enuncié y él pareció aliviado._

Nina hizo un pequeño break para ir a bañarse y darle de comer a dos perros que había adoptado la última vez que había estado por el pueblo. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de tener mascotas, pero en esa llanura solitaria le venía bien un poco de alarma y protección por si acaso. De todas formas era una zona muy tranquila, en los últimos cinco años no había habido ni robos, ni actos de violencia. Como no le apetecía portar armas, además no estaba acostumbrada, prefería contar con la compañía de esos fieles ovejeros alemanes.

Ni siquiera los había bautizado todavía. Mientras les dejaba las sobras de la comida sobre el alimento balanceado, los miró con atención, ambos agitaban sus colas expectantes. Eran adultos, no eran cachorritos, al parecer los habían abandonado sus antiguos dueños y ahora se habían vuelto inseparables. Cuando agarró a uno para traérselo, el otro se puso a llorar de inmediato y no tuvo corazón para separarlos.

—Bueno, tú serás… Levi y entonces tú que eres más inquieto serás Eren.

Se rio de su propia tontería, y luego regresó, necesitaba continuar con su investigación. Jacob le había enviado algunos trabajos parciales de las hojas anteriores, no era demasiado lo que podía rescatarse, pero todo sumaba.

Abrazó un momento la agenda encontrada una vez que volvió a instalarse en su sala de estudio ¡Qué nostalgia! Realmente le hubiera encantado conocer a esos personajes, cerró los ojos y podía imaginárselos paseando por la estancia, conversando, corriendo y jugando, perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro…

—Joder, ¿desde cuándo soy tan horriblemente romántica? —renegó contra sí misma y volvió a su labor.

_… "notaba esos pequeños cambios que cada vez se volvían más evidentes. Cuando estábamos a solas, que era la mayor parte del tiempo, Eren acortaba las distancias de tal manera que a veces con hablarnos en susurros era más que suficiente. Hacía muchas preguntas sobre mis libros de… "_

Nina suspiró y se refregó el rostro en franca preocupación. La página era un desastre, arrugada en varias partes, manchada y le faltaba un pedazo del lateral. Sacó un kit de uno de los cajones del enorme mueble para, con mucha paciencia, con un pincel y una especie de regla de acero para poder aplanarla con sumo cuidado. Si bien la había escaneado, la imagen solo servía como recordatorio de cómo había sido hallada, no más que eso. Tendría que transcribir todo a mano y luego pasarlo a digital. Había partes en que la letra era tan pequeña e intrincada que no se leía bien, por lo que atrajo la luz de un foco especial sobre la mesa y una lupa para estar más segura.

_"Mi padre dijo que para ser un hombre de bien debía tener mundo. Como no había llegado a entender del todo lo que intentaba transmitirme le pregunté a mi hermana, quien concluyó que me iban a mandar a un internado allá por Europa. Yo solo había visto mapas y escuetos dibujos en uno que otro libro sobre ese lugar, y luego las cosas que mi padre había contado de sus viajes y eso. Una parte de mí no quería irse, eso de alejarme de la hacienda, los animales y mi vida de campo se me antojaba insoportable y detestable, mucho más aún cuando supe que no podría llevar a mi mulato conmigo._

_Estuve mucho tiempo tirado en mi cama, sin ánimos ni de lavar mi rostro. En esa temporada agria, anterior a mi partida de la hacienda, recuerdo que Eren hizo una gran cantidad de animales para mantener mis ánimos en alto. De pronto una enorme colección reinaba sobre una de mis repisas, de donde bajé los trofeos de toros y pura sangre de la hacienda para poner sus creaciones._

_Cuando la partida estuvo pronta, fui a contarle a mi mulato, si yo no entendía muy bien cómo iba a desarrollarse el tema, mucho menos él, que se atrevió a sostener mi mano y suplicarme que no lo dejara solo. En mi corazón agradezco tanto haber tenido esos breves momentos de paz y ternura con él, si hubiera dependido de mí no me habría ido en absoluto, más no podía contradecir a mi padre._

_Hablé con mi madre, le pedí encarecidamente que tuviera contemplación con la situación de mi mulato, y a mi hermana la soborné a cambio de perfumes y vestidos que le traería y que le seguiría comprando por el resto de su vida, siempre que cuidara de Eren en mi ausencia._

**_"Qué no vea yo que tiene una sola marca en su cuerpo, porque me las veré contigo Mikasa, encárgate de que esté sano y salvo". _**_Ella me lo prometió y yo me quedé mucho más tranquilo"._

Nina se quitó los anteojos y aguzó el oído, Eren y Levi estaban ladrando a todo dar en el portón de su casa. Lamentándose se puso de pie, no podía ser Greta porque la había visitado el día anterior. Suspiró y rogó a todos los cielos que no fueran vecinos o gente indeseada que viniera a interrumpirle la tarea. Cuando abrió la puerta de enfrente tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos porque los faros de un auto le impedían enfocar bien en la figura que la saludaba con entusiasmo.

—¡Sólo sé que no sé nada! —escuchó el grito y la conocida voz a lo lejos y se le escapó una sonrisa plena, siempre que se encontraban en alguna parte del mundo una le decía a la otra alguna frase de algún filósofo griego conocido, y no debían repetirse, ese era el desafío. Luego de tantos años se iban quedando sin repertorio.

Caminó con prisa a su encuentro y los perros ladraron alborotados a su alrededor. Ahora sí pudo enfocarla bien, era Karien, la doctora en letras y restauración de textos que conocía hacía más de ocho años. Estaba impecable como siempre, enfundada en una pollera tubo negra que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, una camisa roja a lunares blancos con un cuello redondo, un prolijo peinado recogido con un pañuelo rojo de seda que lo sostenía a modo de vincha, su maquillaje con ojos delineados y sus preciosos stilettos negros de taco aguja. Karien era despampanante y una acérrima amante de la moda pin up.

—¿A quién estás buscando impresionar, eh? —preguntó Nina mientras abría el portón para dejar que entrara su auto, que no podía ser de otra manera también evocaba los años cincuenta, un Cadillac S62 Coupé en un amarillo chillón que dañaba los ojos según su opinión.

Una vez que Karien estacionó, que estuvo haciendo buenas migas con los perros y que alabó la estancia, siguió a su anfitriona adentro del recinto. Aceptó un fresco vaso de agua y de su cartera sacó dos botellas de vino de estación de una bodega de la zona. Nina los puso en el refrigerador y luego de preparar un té para ambas la llevó a su estudio.

—Jacob me dijo que estabas muy entusiasmada con un reciente descubrimiento —comenzó Karien una vez instalada, mientras sacaba sus anteojos de marcos gatunos para poder examinar los documentos—. Ya, no seas tacaña muéstrame tu tesoro.

—Sabes perfectamente que esa frase se puede interpretar de varias maneras —soltó con un dejo burlón.

—Es temprano para empezar con coqueteos, primero lo primero.

Nina soltó un suspiro y le alcanzó un par de guantes de látex, solo entonces abrió uno de los cajones que tenía bajo llave y extrajo la agenda. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando de trabajar un libro o lo que fuera se tratara, se volvía completamente posesiva hasta que drenaba por completo su sed de información, hasta que ya no había absolutamente nada más para interpretar. Tomó su celular y encendió el grabador, sabía que Karien diría cosas útiles, a una velocidad vertiginosa, siempre era así.

La invitada lo examinó minuciosamente, con seriedad, en muda requisa. Observando absolutamente todo, incluso oliéndolo, y comenzó su perorata:

—La encuadernación presenta suciedad superficial homogénea, con las esquinas de cartón alabeadas, el papel de la cubierta muy descolorido y el lomo con rasgados. El material de soporte del texto es un papel fabricado a mano, de trama verjurada, color crema y con presencia de filigrana. El texto está impreso con tinta de color negro. El lomo presenta un redondeo moderado con un hombro poco pronunciado, sin nervios ni cabezadas. Tiene un enlomado de cuero, probablemente de vaca, que se extiende hasta las tapas. La costura, realizada a lo largo, no es la original y tiene tres soportes de cuerda de cáñamo que van ranurados en el lomo.

Nina se sorprendió ante esto último y se puso sus propios anteojos acercándose a mirar.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No es la costura original?

—No, mi querida Watson, fíjate, la línea que cose el borde llegando a la base incluso se ha salido de la recta que debió hacer la costura original, pero te digo esto era muy común de la época. Se nota que lo trajinaron bastante, así que es normal que las costuras se suelten, incluso noto humedad en ciertas partes lo cual es uno de los enemigos de privilegio para este tipo de encuadernación, me atrevería a decir que lo reforzaron pero no fue reemplazada en su totalidad. Fíjate, si miras a trasluz verás que el hilo cambia ligeramente de color, ambos son negros, pero el primero está más desgastado, ¿lo notas?

Nina lo observó, sacó una lupa y acercó la luz del escritorio para luego abrir la boca sorprendida.

—Oh, tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo, bobita, ¿cuándo me he equivocado en estas cosas? Dame que sigo. La costura está muy debilitada, hay cuadernillos sueltos y en general los márgenes de las hojas están frágiles y presentan rasgados. Las tintas se observan estables. El papel de soporte presenta suciedad superficial, decoloración, aureolas de humedad, foxing, arrugas y rasgados. Fíjate en los bordes, hasta se puede vislumbrar las huellas digitales, la persona que lo tenía en su poder se cansó de leer y releerlo. Interesante.

—Y te caerás de culo cuando sepas de lo que se trata el contenido —aseguró Nina.

—Vaya, sí que te caló hondo el entusiasmo. Bueno, ya que me tienes aquí, ¿qué quieres hacerle?

—La mínima intervención, el tratamiento menos agresivo, mantener el máximo del original posible y el respeto a las anotaciones, porque son mi prioridad.

—Ya veo, entonces… lo que yo sugeriría sería desencuadernar el libro ya que la costura está muy debilitada y algunos cuadernillos están separados del bloque, lo que implica realizar una nueva costura. Rebajar el amarillamiento del papel de soporte, reparar los rasgados con materiales de calidad de conservación y lavar las hojas, además algunas hojas deben ser reparadas, los rasgados unidos, los faltantes injertados, las hojas sueltas adherirlas nuevamente al cuerpo del libro sería lo principal. Y… bueno, creo que con eso se podría realizar una conservación acorde —Karien levantó la cabeza de la agenda para encontrarse con la profunda y azul mirada de Nina.

—Me honrarías si te hicieras cargo de la restauración, en serio, pero antes quiero examinarlo a mi manera, ya sabes.

—Extraer hasta la última gota de información.

—Bueno, me conoces.

—¿Harás siquiera una pausa esta noche?

—No lo sé, si hay cosas más interesantes que hacer… tal vez.

Karien sonrió y bebió de su taza.

—Iugh, ni siquiera tiene un poco de azúcar, sabes cómo me gusta y sin embargo siempre haces lo mismo.

—Hay en la cocina, puedes servirte, aunque yo opino que es un asesinato contaminar tan buen té con esa mierda.

—Uf, mejor traigo el vino, por cierto ¿me mandas los archivos así comienzo a leerlos o me prestarás tu computadora?

—No se la prestaría ni a mi propia madre, que en paz descanse, te mandaré un link con la contraseña, cuando los termines de leer la voy a cambiar.

—Yo no puedo creer el nivel de desconfianza que me tienes, como si te fuera a robar algo, querida, relájate —replicó con reproche con los brazos en jarras.

Nina la tomó de la mano antes de que se perdiera a la cocina y le besó delicadamente los nudillos.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitar ponerme territorial con estas cosas, pero sabes que no le mostraría este material a nadie más que a ti. Con Jacob solo fueron consultas mínimas.

—No te preocupes, ya te conozco, aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de que cambies —ambas rieron divertidas, Karien se acercó y unieron sus labios brevemente.

—Mmm, *J´adore —dijo Nina reconociendo el delicioso perfume de Christian Dior que la otra estaba usando.

—¿Me adoras? —aprovechó la confusión de palabras la otra.

—¿Todavía tienes dudas?

—Sí, porque dices adorarme pero nunca vas a visitarme, siempre soy yo viniendo a ti.

—Adoro tu perfume —insistió Nina yéndose por la tangente, sabía de sobra que por su forma de ser y sus recientes trabajos no le había dedicado el tiempo que Karien merecía.

—¿Por qué crees que me lo puse? Y oh, será lo único que use cuando me vaya a dormir —le susurró al oído antes de irse a la cocina meneando las caderas seductoramente, Nina se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo un cosquilleo interesante en su bajo vientre.

—No te voy a dejar dormir mucho —susurró aunque Karien no la escuchaba porque ya estaba en la cocina.

Luego se puso más seria mientras encaraba las nuevas páginas. Karien trajo el vino abierto con las dos copas, se sacó los tacones y se sentó de manera que sus pies pudieran reposar en la falda de Nina. Sirvió el vino, brindaron y la dueña de la casa puso música de ópera, una soprano entonaba delicadamente las notas mientras Karien leía en su celular del link provisto y la otra seguía avanzando.

_"Poco después de cumplir los quince ya estaba haciendo las valijas a este lugar, Europa, que mi padre alababa con tanto énfasis y entusiasmo. Yo nunca había ido a un conservatorio, siempre había recibido a los profesores en la casa. Además a mí me apasionaba trabajar en la hacienda, montar y recorrer los confines de nuestra propiedad, conocer la vida de los negros y pelear con mi madre o mi hermana. Esto era descubrir un mundo nuevo y no tenía ánimos en absoluto para llevar a cabo la tarea._

_Cuando le conté a Eren que pronto me iría él me miró asustado. **"No te preocupes, ya le encargué a Mikasa que cuide de tí, si mi madre se pone muy ríspida o injusta, se lo dices a ella. Yo dejaré todo listo para que tú estés bien. El tiempo pasará muy rápido"**, yo le hablaba con la seguridad de un gran hombre de negocios que ha recorrido el mundo y tiene la experiencia de miles de encuentros, pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco temeroso de mi destino._

**_"¿Puedo ir con Levi?",_**_ preguntó con sus ojos llenos de enigmas y desasosiego, así que elocuentemente se me ocurrió una respuesta oportuna: **"Aunque no me veas o yo a ti, siempre te llevaré conmigo, Eren. Así como, como los ángeles, no los ves, pero sabes que están contigo y te cuidan".**_

_Esa noche mi mulato lloró, mojó mansamente mi hombro con el agua que nacía de sus perfectos ojos platinados, repetía entre balbuceos que lo abandonaría, que nunca regresaría por él. Me encontraba en verdad en una encrucijada, con un pesar tan hondo en el pecho que hasta me resultaba dificultoso ponerme de pie y caminar. Le juré una y cien veces que sería imposible, que él me era tan importante como respirar, en verdad que no se me da bien esto de consolar a otras personas, sin embargo en esos momentos de tribulación lo único que realmente deseaba era que cesara su sufrimiento, que creyera en mi palabra. Pero no parecía haber ninguna forma de consolarlo, fue por eso que tomé su rostro entre mis dedos temblorosos y apreté mis labios secos e inseguros contra los suyos húmedos y salados por las lágrimas recientes. Su llanto se detuvo de inmediato, y no supe si estaba feliz de haber encontrado una solución o arrepentido de haberla ejecutado de esa manera. Me separé de él y nos quedamos absortos en los ojos ajenos por un largo rato. Es como si buscara encontrar algo dentro de mi cabeza, porque su mirada era escrutadora, yo no sabía qué más ofrecerle, ya lo había entregado todo. Lo supe en ese momento, lo sé ahora._

_Volvió a acercarse entonces y esta vez el roce me supo claramente a un beso. Las otras veces no habían estado ni cerca de las sensaciones que vieron la luz en ese momento. Los trinos de los pájaros, la luz de la alborada, el ímpetu de los ríos y las campanadas de la iglesia entraron a mis labios a través de su boca, como si me hubieran perforado el alma para insuflarle cantidades anormales de alegría y felicidad._

_Eren secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus oscuras manos, mucho más interesado en lo que estaba aconteciendo ahora y volvió a besarme con mayor ferocidad. Los besos de mi mulato nunca fueron dóciles. Salvaje, descoordinado y dominante, en ese ámbito yo solo sabía retroceder y él simplemente seguía avanzando, adueñándose de todo, conquistándome tramo a tramo sin miramientos, nunca fui un digno rival. Por breves períodos nos deteníamos a respirar, no entendía como un acto tan simple lo pone a uno agitado como si hubiera subido cien escalones sin pausa._

_No sabía cómo detenerlo, tampoco tenía demasiado claro si quería hacerlo, aunque por momentos mi sentido común pugnaba por empujarlo y alejarlo, por enseñarle que eso era un comportamiento indebido, mientras que en detrimento de esa resolución, mi cuerpo, blando, torpe, sumiso, no tenía la capacidad de defenderse. Ya no recuerdo cómo fue que mi camisa se deslizaba por mis hombros como un canto rodado que se despeña de un risco, golpeándose y resistiéndose a irse del todo. Yo perdí mi capacidad de pensar, mi moral se esfumó como una bocanada de vapor en el invierno, los labios de mi mulato me castigaban sin piedad, eran caricias pero a la vez latigazos que iban dejando profundas cicatrices que solo yo podía percibir. Decenas de voces dentro de mí me gritaban que eso era un pecado. Hasta la fecha me pregunto por qué es tan placentero el actuar mal y tan difícil la obediencia. Sin embargo yo estaba haciendo oídos sordos, a tan temprana edad el miedo a arder en el infierno parecía un destino convenientemente lejano._

_En cierto momento me encontré siendo apretado contra la pared de mi cuarto, en medio de las penumbras, con el torso casi desnudo y Eren sobre mí como un semental en brama, completamente abocado a tocarme de esa manera que solo se reserva a los amantes, podía sentir notoriamente toda su inhiesta virilidad en la cima de su orgullo contra mis partes bajas y creo que eso hizo que me alejara en evidente turbación. Eren me miró asustado, como si se le hubiera caído toda la vajilla de China de las manos y se enfrentara a los pedazos, se escabulló tan rápido de mi cuarto que no me dio tiempo a decirle nada. _

_A los pocos minutos sentí golpes a la puerta, pero era mi hermana quien venía a despedirse ya que mi partida estaba prevista para el alba. Apenas tuve tiempo a acomodar un poco mis ropas antes de abrirle para que ingresara._

**_"¿Te hace calor?", _**_preguntó casualmente y abrió la ventana del recinto, yo aún sentía ríos de hormigas moverse por debajo de la piel y me supuso un esfuerzo extra poder mostrarme sereno ante su presencia. **"Creo que todo pasa por algo, y aunque no extrañaré tu humor avinagrado, eres mi mejor hermano. Espero que aprendas muchas cosas y vuelvas refinado y convertido en un hombre de bien. Te quiero, Levi".** Mikasa, y yo mismo debo aceptar, nunca fuimos demasiado demostrativos o efusivos con nuestras expresiones filiales, por lo que sentí especial esa despedida, tanto que la terminé abrazando y mientras su perfume a azaleas y naranjos me envolvía me susurró contra el oído: **"Aunque haga calor, mañana debes usar un pañuelo que te tape bien el cuello o papá verá esa mancha"**. No supe a qué se refería puesto que nada sabía hasta ese momento sobre cómo a veces la pasión deja marcas en el cuerpo cuando se desboca, pero afortunadamente mi hermana se apiadó de mi ignorancia y me explicó escuetamente al respecto. Dicha mancha no duró más que un par de días, aunque si hubiera estado permitido yo la habría presumido con orgullo hasta el día que me sacaran *con los pies delante de la residencia. Como fuera hice caso a los sabios consejos de mi hermana y usé el pañuelo._

_Mis ojos no dejaron de buscar la figura de mi mulato ese funesto día que me subí al carruaje, pero no se mostró ante mis ojos. A ninguno de los dos nos gustaban las despedidas, así que no forcé el encuentro. Más tarde en mi equipaje de mano encontraría un pequeño caballo de madera que aún conservo entre mis pertenencias, fue su manera de hacerme entender que él también había pensado en mí._

_Me llevó cerca de tres meses llegar a mi destino. Lejos de casa la vida fue dura para mí. En la hacienda era fácil sentirse superior, sentirse en la cima de la línea de mando. Pero en este lugar, Europa, más precisamente en París era uno más, y no uno muy destacable. La gente estaba siempre apurada, hablando en ese lenguaje horrible que me costó sudor y lágrimas aprender. Me instalaron en un internado para jóvenes y nunca entendí del todo los motivos, pero los ingleses en general eran aborrecidos, yo en menor medida por venir de América, era un continente que les provocaba una fascinación desmedida y a menudo me preguntaban cuántos indios había matado. Aprendí mucho sobre Napoleón Bonaparte, la gente en general hablaba de él como si fuera una deidad._

_En esos tres años me aboqué por completo a los estudios. Yo solo quería terminar cuanto antes y poder volver a la hacienda. Dos o tres veces al año me llegaban noticias y cartas de mi padre, a veces mi hermana colaba un par de hojas de su letra y eran las más apreciadas por mí. Una sola vez recibí escasas líneas de un anónimo que solo firmó con una letra: E. Debo decir que cuando me ilustré en la misiva de Mikasa donde me indicaba que había "alguien" que deseaba hacerme llegar sus salutaciones, me quedé intrigado. Había un pequeño sobre dentro de su envío, se notaba que estaba hecho a mano y la caligrafía era desastrosa, sin embargo era legible"._

Nina tomó una pinza y extendió el pequeño papel que estaba adherido a la hoja, se notaba ajado, muy maltrecho, era notable el trajín que debería haber tenido y lo fue abriendo con sumo cuidado, estaba en un inglés algo rústico y decía lo siguiente:

**_"El río y las colinas añoran tu presencia, yo soñé que el sol volvía a brillar sobre nuestras cabezas, en el mismo lugar, de la misma manera. E."_**

—¿Nina? —Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Karien quien se quitó los anteojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz—. Esto es increíble, en serio, es un descubrimiento fascinante, sin embargo manejé cuatro horas solo para que me tuvieras trabajando sin descanso, necesito aunque más no sea dormir un poco, supongo que no te enojarás si me quedo, ¿no?

—¿Trajiste equipaje?

—Ajá, supuse que no te molestaría que me quedara un par de días, pero si estás muy ocupada me iré.

Nina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para soltar la agenda y cerrarla. Se puso de pie y notó como se quejaban todos sus músculos, ¿cuántas horas habían pasado? Miró el reloj, casi dos de la mañana, ¿en serio? La botella estaba vacía sobre el escritorio, la tomó para llevarla a la cocina y desecharla.

—Vamos, terminaremos la otra botella y hablaremos de otra cosa que no sea trabajo, ¿tienes hambre? —ofreció Nina poniendo su mano en la cintura de Karien, quien se acercó de inmediato para comerle la boca con muchísimo ímpetu.

Tomó por sorpresa a la dueña de casa, quien trató de recibirla de la mejor manera posible. Ah, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a Karien o ella venía a verla. En realidad siempre había sido un problema los constantes viajes de ambas, aunque hacían un esfuerzo por cruzar itinerarios. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿había ido a vivir a ese lugar porque estaba cerca de Karien? ¿Su inconsciente la había traicionado?

Una vez que se alejaron Nina le desprendió el recogido del cabello, el rouge de sus labios estaba un poco corrido y sinceramente se veía endemoniadamente sexy de esa manera. Se acercó para besarla otra vez pero la de cabello castaño se alejó riendo candorosamente, por lo que tuvo que perseguirla hasta la cocina. Tiró la botella vacía en el tacho y sacó la nueva, pero no pudo abrirla porque su atención se fue a las manos de su visitante que iban abriendo los botones de su camisa con natural sensualidad. Dejó la botella sobre la mesada y se acercó a Karien hasta acorralarla contra la isla al medio del recinto que a veces oficiaba de desayunador.

—Estoy feliz de que al fin tengas un lugar establecido y no andes como nómade boyando por el planeta —le dijo Karien con dulzura mientras se le humedecían los ojos, la abrazó por el cuello y la apretó contra su cuerpo—. Ya no quiero tener que esperar tanto para verte, gruñoncita, me duele la distancia.

Nina suspiró para llenarse nuevamente de ese aroma que adoraba tanto, ya no era una jovenzuela con ánimos de comerse el mundo, también tenía ganas de tener cierta estabilidad y estaba completamente segura que no conseguiría a nadie tan dulce y comprensiva, que además entendiera todas sus obsesiones, como Karien.

—¿Deberíamos ponernos más serias, mmm? —le habló sobre los labios antes de devorarlos.

Algo que Karien amaba completamente de Nina es que podía parecer una persona demasiado estricta, incluso fría en su trato y de carácter tosco, aunque fuera una profesional intachable y adicta al trabajo, pero cuando lograba infiltrarse entre todas esas capas de resistencia que ponía frente al mundo… se encontraba con su verdadera esencia, una mujer apasionada y ardiente, sedienta de cariño y sexo. Nunca se había enamorado con esa intensidad en toda su vida, sin embargo sabía que para Nina no había nada más importante que sus investigaciones y proyectos, nada. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de desistir, habían hablado en varias oportunidades y siempre era la misma respuesta: No puedo darte lo que pides, mi trabajo me absorbe, lo siento.

¿Cuántas lágrimas y cuántas veces había intentado olvidarla? Solo para que cada vez que se vieran de nuevo volviera a sentir todo con mayor intensidad, entonces había aceptado ese acuerdo tácito, perseguirla en la medida que pudiera, dedicarse a lo suyo para no estar pendiente y simplemente aceptar lo que Nina le podía ofrecer. No había vuelto a ilusionarse, hasta que un día la llamó para avisarle que estaba comprando una propiedad relativamente cerca de su ciudad de residencia.

Con la respiración agitada Karien la miró, sabía que Nina no bromearía con algo tan importante, trató de calmarse y que no se le subieran las fantasías demasiado alto, tal vez no había escuchado bien o tal vez estaba interpretando mal lo que había dicho, mejor asegurarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso, que, ya sabes, nos pongamos serias. Digo, no estás en pareja aún y a mí me gustas. Pensé mucho acerca de nuestra última charla y yo quiero tenerte en mi vida, verte más seguido, tú me entiendes.

—No, no lo entiendo —habló mirándola a los ojos y suplicándole con la mirada que fuera más específica.

—Te gusta ponerme en aprietos, ¿eh? Como sea, ¿quieres que intentemos con esto de ser pareja? Ahora estaré más tiempo por aquí, y bueno, la pasamos bien.

—¿Me quieres?

Nina suspiró, Karien nunca cambiaría, siempre necesitaba esa cuota de afecto y reafirmación por más que las cosas se cayeran de maduras. Ella no era particularmente romántica, pero por esa preciosa mujer podía hacer un esfuerzo.

—Diablos, sí, te quiero, lindura, ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

—Necesitaba escucharlo de tu boca, yo sí te quiero, te quiero, te quiero anto —dijo feliz mientras la estrangulaba con sus fuertes brazos y luego aflojaba su agarre para fundirse en un beso demandante y abrasador.

—Suficientes palabras, vamos a la acción —habló decidida la anfitriona mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Karien y la arrastraba escaleras arriba.

Para cuando se hicieron las cinco ambas dormían desnudas y enredadas, tapadas por el acolchado de plumas blanco que Nina había comprado para la enorme cama que tenía ahora. A pesar de haberse dormido en la madrugada, y luego de una actividad física intensa, a las siete Nina ya estaba trabajando en su estudio. A poco menos de media hora sintió los pasos detrás de su espalda y unos brazos sobre sus hombros. Karien dejó un sutil y pequeño camino de besos sobre un costado de su cuello.

—Eres imposible, nunca te relajas —le soltó con reproche—. Como sea, haré el desayuno.

—Mmm, Greta viene a las nueve, podemos pedirle a ella que lo prepare —dijo la de cabello negro mientras respondía unos email que le habían quedado pendientes.

—Falta una hora y media, lo haré yo, muero e hambre, anoche ni siquiera cenamos. Ya vengo.

—Sin azúcar para mí —le recordó Nina.

Una vez que Karien se retiró, volvió a la agenda.

_"Esa simple oración me acompañó en todas partes, no importaba que tan duras fueran las exigencias, bastaba que yo cerrara los ojos e imaginara ese momento en donde volveríamos a ser los de antes y mi corazón se apaciguaba brindándome la fortaleza necesaria para continuar, para resistir la distancia._

_Las costumbres eran complejas, teníamos clases de modales que era una cosa completamente nueva para mí, clases sobre como cortar la comida, qué cubiertos o copas usar, qué frases eran las adecuadas para cada ocasión, qué vestimentas, todo era complicado e intrincado, me parecía en exceso exagerado, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando. Algo que detestaba sobre manera eran las pelucas y el maquillaje, trataba de evitarlos lo máximo posible, más que apuesto me sentía un bufón de poca monta._

_Lo bueno es que durante mi permanencia conocí a personas increíbles. Hice un par de amigos con los que solíamos conversar, juntos nos hacíamos compañía y lidiábamos con las añoranzas de nuestros hogares, incluso con muchos logramos construir y afianzar una amistad tan grande que perduró con el paso del tiempo y la distancia, que luego se impondría inevitablemente._

_Recuerdo particularmente un día muy especial en donde salimos a la ciudad, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y éramos conscientes de que no llegaríamos al horario de cierre de la puerta, por lo que no tendríamos otra opción que pasarla fuera. Era la primera vez para mí desobedeciendo y formando parte de esta pequeña revolución. Fuimos por las calles cantando *La Marsellesa en un patético francés, mientras bebíamos ginebra que alguien había conseguido. De alguna manera terminamos en un burdel, yo sabía perfectamente lo que era ese lugar, había escuchado demasiadas historias, aunque lo cierto es que aturdido como estaba, en los albores de mis nuevos diecisiete años, solo me dejaba arrastrar por el grupo sin oponer resistencia._

_Erwin, el más robusto, bien parecido y que por lo general lideraba al grupo fue el que hizo la repartición de mujeres. Tú con ésta, tú con aquella, tú con la de más allá, y así a todos nos tocó una madura o una joven de la casa esa de la que ya no recuerdo el nombre. Él pagó el servicio y nos dijo que nadie iba a volver a la colegiatura sin haberse hecho hombre. Me puse un tanto nervioso pero todos estaban eufóricos y contentos, así que no le vi más opción que continuar con el pedido._

_La jovencita que me habían asignado decía llamarse Fleur, era pequeña, delgada, rubia, pálida, amable y de buen ver, con poco busto, escurridiza como ratón de biblioteca, no tenía vergüenza alguna, ya que en menos de lo que un gallo anuncia el amanecer me tenía sobre su cama como el día que vi la luz de este mundo. Me gustaron sus caricias, aunque sus risas agudas y chillidos me desconcentraban de la labor. No fue desagradable, pero tampoco puedo decir que era lo que había estado esperando, hubo una decepción notable en mi ánimo al momento de funcionar como el macho que se supone que era, así que con ayuda de la muchacha más o menos pude cumplir el cometido sin demasiada pena ni gloria. Recuerdo que se estaba aclarando el horizonte mientras yo seguía sentado en el borde de la cama, como esas muñecas de porcelana que mi hermana adoraba tanto pero que estaban completamente huecas por dentro, vacías._

_Yo había dado ese gran paso sin embargo sentía como si todas las nubes de tormenta del mundo se hubieran arremolinado sobre mí. Fleur me besó en un hombro, enredó su desnudez en mi torso y con su pequeña boca de ratoncillo me susurró que sería un gran amante con el paso del tiempo. Agradecí su honestidad, aunque comprendí que tampoco había puesto demasiada voluntad en mejorar la situación. Mis compañeros se mostraron satisfechos con el desempeño nocturno y la culminación de lo acontecido, por lo que mi reputación estaba a salvo luego de abandonar el burdel._

_Regresamos a la residencia después de la hora de almuerzo, las miradas desdeñosas de nuestros superiores no se hicieron esperar pero las ignoré completamente para ir a refugiarme a mi habitación. Usé el agua de la palangana para higienizarme adecuadamente, ya sin la peluca y los polvos, sin esa ropa llena de botones, vuelos y solapas, volvía a ser yo mismo, la versión auténtica, y esa versión estaba arrepentida de los recientes sucesos._

_Yo había ido para madurar, para encontrar sosiego, una solución a mis tribulaciones y lo único que había logrado era abrir la brecha más y más. Me tiré sobre la cama observando el techo el resto de la tarde, recordando una y otra vez esos últimos besos con mi mulato, ese fuego como diez volcanes explotando por todas partes, cuando con esa bella joven no había sido más que una débil antorcha consumida por la oscuridad de la noche. _

_Entonces no tuve duda alguna, estaba maldito, había caído en su embrujo, tal como Mikasa había predicho. Sentí a mis ojos llenarse de penurias y me arrodillé desnudo como seguía en medio de la habitación para rezar y rogar por la paz de mi alma a un Dios que con seguridad me odiaba por haber sucumbido con tanta facilidad a las tentaciones del demonio._

_¿Cómo haría para apagar esos deseos? ¿Qué podía solucionar en mis circunstancias? Lloré amargamente hasta entrada la noche, sin responder al llamado de mis colegas que se cansaron de golpear a mi puerta. Era tal como esos días en la hacienda en que solía encerrarme en mi habitación cuando algo no me gustaba o me regañaban en exceso. La diferencia era que aquí no tenía un balcón que me permitiera ir al río, junto a él. De alguna manera terminé durmiéndome envuelto en el edredón de la cama y soñé con ese brillante sol que resplandecía sobre nuestras cabezas._

_Yo también soñé lo mismo, Eren, yo también"._

Las gentiles manos sobre su cabeza hicieron que Nina se estremeciera, sacándola de su aguda concentración. Miró a Karien que besó su mejilla con ternura.

—Hora de almorzar. Me tuve que presentar yo sola con Greta, dije que era tu esposa, ¿está bien así, no?

—Sí, está perfecto —aceptó la doctora, mientras estiraba su cuerpo, sin risas de por medio sabía que su novia (wow, eso sonaba genial ahora) solo estaba bromeando, ambas eran extremadamente reservadas con esos temas.

Karien tomó su cabello y comenzó a trenzarlo. Nina odiaba que tocaran su cabeza, pero podía soportarla a ella, además le venía bien que despejara su cara. Cuando terminó fueron a alimentarse con un delicioso guiso de granja que Greta había hecho con gran esmero. Luego volvieron al estudio.

—Ya me falta poco para estar al día —le dijo Karien, mientras le ponía una taza de té de canela y durazno sin azúcar cerca, luego se sentó a su lado y se colocó los anteojos mientras se deleitaban con Maria Callas de fondo interpretando su versión angelical de Madame Butterfly de Puccini.

_"Durante esos años viviendo en Europa, teniendo contacto con otras realidades, con tanta diversidad de pensamientos, experiencias, personas, mi propia personalidad comenzó a mutar, o tal vez sería que mi verdadero ser fue tapado por kilos y kilos de modales, ironías, sarcasmos, idiomas, bailes, apariencias, lecturas, óperas y teatros, hasta el punto que a veces solía desconocerme en apariencia y personalidad frente a otros._

_Al fin llegó el momento del regreso, me recibí con los debidos honores y para entonces ya no sabía si estaba feliz de volver a las raíces o triste de tener que abandonar este nuevo mundo que era mucho más divertido y llevadero que el que había conocido durante toda mi infancia. Fue una sensación bastante ambigua. Sin embargo a medida que me acercaba a mi destino, volvía a recordar y revivir en mis memorias aquellos exquisitos momentos junto a mi mulato y una alegría que rozaba lo delirante se instalaba en mi estómago._

_Para mi regreso yo llevaba una buena cantidad de regalos de todo tipo, para mi padre, mi hermana, mi madre y por supuesto para Eren. Estaba en verdad ansioso de ver su crecimiento, me sentía orgulloso de que yo pudiera ostentar decir que era todo un caballero educado en las afueras de la nación, quería que él se deslumbrara ante mi llegada, que me mirara con la admiración de antes y se aferrara a mis pies con ciega devoción. Tal era el sueño egoísta y narcisista que me acompañaba en esos tiempos._

_Cuando llegué Eren no fue a recibirme. Tuve que quedarme con la familia el primer día respondiendo a sus cuestionamientos, consolando a mi madre que lloraba como si hubiera un velorio, demostrando a mi padre (quien me observaba con un orgullo visceral y soberbio) que todo el dinero pagado había sido una excelente inversión para la formación de la próxima cabeza de la familia. Pero de Eren ni el rastro._

_Para cuando se hizo de noche yo ya empezaba a ponerme nervioso y un tanto molesto, no encontraba un segundo a solas con mi hermana para poder abordarla y saber qué había sucedido con mi mulato, solo esperaba que estuviera sano y salvo, porque de otra manera nadie se libraría de mi infinita ira. Aunque el semblante tranquilo y aburrido de Mikasa me indicaba que no había nada de qué preocuparse._

_Al fin, cerca de la medianoche pude acompañar a mi hermana a sus aposentos y sin aguantarme le pregunté qué había sido de Eren. **"Ese muchacho le ha dado varios dolores de cabeza a madre. Hace unos días ha discutido con padre, le ha dicho que estaba equivocado en un planteamiento político creo, y ha tenido razón, pero ya sabes, no se puede llevar la contra al patrón de la estancia. Por su impertinencia se le ha dado el castigo correspondiente"**. La observé horrorizado mientras luchaba por quitarme ese molesto cravat que se me prendía al cuello como un pulpo enojado. **"Madre le ha castigado algunas veces, no te enojes conmigo Levi, ella tenía razón en hacerlo, resulta que había estado entrando a tu cuarto a hurtadillas y se estaba llevando varios libros a escondidas, le encontraron el escondite secreto en el galpón y bueno, le dieron de latigazos".** Sentí que mi alma se hacía pequeña hasta desaparecer ante esa confesión y tuve que tomar asiento. **"Ya ha sanado, pero ha estado raro desde entonces, antes solíamos llevarnos bien, ya has visto que traté de cumplir con la promesa que te hice, pero luego de eso él no volvió a ser el mismo. Hermano, ya olvídalo por favor, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo libre y que se vaya de la hacienda, algo trama, está en contra nuestra, mi corazón lo sabe".**_

_Me enojé mucho con mi hermana, yo no concebía que Eren pudiera actuar en contra de la familia, no, eso era tan imposible como que me dijeran que la luna alumbraba más que el sol, era absurdo. Decidí cortar con la conversación, ya había tenido suficiente, sería mejor buscar a Eren y conocer a través de sus palabras lo que realmente había estado sucediendo. Además, necesitaba verlo de una buena vez, todo mi cuerpo deseaba ir a su encuentro, y eso fue lo que hice. Me escabullí por el balcón y fui a buscarlo sin titubear ni medir consecuencias. Había llegado el momento de cumplir con nuestro sueño, es lo que pensé ingenuamente"._

_._

_By Luna de Acero_

* * *

**_GLOSARIO_**

_J adore: Es un perfume de la conocida marca Christian Dior, pero es un juego de palabras en francés, hace referencia a "yo te adoro" y a "dorado", que es el color característico de su empaque y botella, de allí que Karien utiliza ese juego de palabras a su favor._

_Con los pies delante: Es una frase antigua, significaba en la hora de la muerte, porque cuando a un difunto lo sacaban de una casa siempre salía con los pies por delante._

_La Marsellesa: Es el himno nacional de Francia, muy conocido por lo hermoso y alegre que es._


	3. Soy tu dueño

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Regresé de los muertos (?), ok no, pero al fin llegó la inspiración para terminar esta bella historia. Escribí 16000 palabras y me pareció demasiado para un solo capítulo así que lo dividí en dos. hoy subo esto y el lunes el resto, ESTÁ TERMINADO, así que lean tranquilos no voy a demorar ya, este fic termina el lunes. A todos gracias por la paciencia.

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomé de la obra de Isayama Hajime, pero el contexto, el desarrollo de la trama y las personalidades si son de mi propia creación, prohibida su reproducción total y parcial, derechos reservados con nombres originales.

**Advertencias:** Un estallido de sentimientos, drama, angustia, felicidad, fluff, dolor, disfruten.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Este capítulo y el siguiente están dedicados con todo mi amor a Fa Teufell, que probablemente llore pero sé que le gustará de todas formas y para Lila Negra que lo venía esperando hace rato. Chicas, las adoro, gracias por estar en mi vida.

_._

_._

_**"Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso".**_

_**Honoré de Balzac**_

.

.

_"Cómo las olas que corren presurosas a abrazar las orillas, que en su ímpetu no miden las consecuencias y se estrellan contra las rocas que las deshacen en miles de pequeñas gotas, que destruyen su espuma hasta dejarlas convertidas en indefensos charcos, así fue mi encuentro con Eren._

_Tan estúpidamente fui a rescatar mi pasado que el presente me sacudió con la fuerza de un huracán. Mis pasos se fueron ralentizando hasta quedar a pocos metros de él. Estaba erguido cuan alto era, tal vez sacándome dos cabezas de estatura o un poco menos, el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, el pecho amplio, los nudillos grandes y una mirada que sería la envidia del mismísimo Zeus._

_Mis brazos anhelaban envolverlo, sentir que no era el único que había esperado este reencuentro. Lo observé a la distancia, amedrentado, no por su imponencia, sino porque mi mulato había desaparecido por completo, este ser lo había absorbido, se había alimentado de él y no había dejado ni los huesos._

_Una vez repuesto de mi sorpresa inicial, traté de hablarle con voz firme, una que pudiera cubrir el temblor de mi alma. **"Eren, he regresado"**. No había alegría en sus ojos, solo resentimiento y molestia, no quería llamar a ese sentimiento desprecio, era demasiado temprano para sacar conclusiones, además estaba seguro que Eren no me repudiaba, no a mí, que siempre había velado por su bienestar._

_Respondió con una sola palabra en un tono desconocido hasta el momento para mí que semejaba el retumbar de los cascos de un caballo del ejército: **"Patrón".**_

_Una sola palabra que había impuesto una distancia tan grande que ni siquiera cuando estuve en Europa la había sentido de esa manera. Sus ojos me inspeccionaron desde los pies a la cabeza, en una muda requisa, entonces entendí que él tampoco podía ver al Levi que había conocido. Sólo éramos dos enormes puestas en escena, que seguían escondiendo el mismo viejo escenario, al menos yo aún tenía esperanzas de que así fuera, era cuestión de abrir los telones y encontrar a los mismos actores aunque con interpretaciones diferentes._

_No puedo explicar lo mucho que me costó acercarme, que el corazón se me quería escapar por la garganta, pero yo era un hombre hecho y derecho y tenía que demostrarme a mí mismo que nadie podía hacerme sentir temor, después de todo yo era el futuro dueño de esas tierras. Recuerdo haber intentado mostrar un poco de optimismo a pesar de que del otro lado había una muralla invisible y enorme. **"Has ganado altura y cuerpo, eres un estandarte de salud", **tal vez el nerviosismo me llevó a elegir mal las palabras._

_Mi mulato llevaba una camisola estropeada, manchada, además del pantalón negro y unas botinetas que tenían las puntas percudidas y sucias, ya de cerca pude apreciar mejor su piel y las terribles cicatrices que asomaban por los bordes de lo que permitía ver el cuello. **"Quítala"**, le ordené dando a entender que me refería a la prenda. Solo entonces noté que Eren relajaba un poco sus facciones y acató mi orden de inmediato._

_La piel estaba ya sana, sin embargo fácil era suponer que aquellas heridas hechas en mi ausencia debieron ser increíblemente dolorosas. Mis manos recorrieron la extensión de cada una, la mayoría partía de su espalda y algunas abrazaban sus hombros hasta cerca de las clavículas, como un pulpo aferrado a su presa. Conté siete marcas en total de las más feroces, luego había otras menos notables pero cuyas huellas aún permanecían. Una hoguera me consumía desde dentro, puesto que lo que más temía que sucediera, era exactamente lo que había acontecido. Cerré mis manos en puños, necesitaba hacer justicia, necesitaba descargar mi furia en lo inmediato._

**_"¿Quién?"_**_, le exigí sintiendo que de un momento a otro brotaría de mi interior lava hirviendo. Él simplemente me miró en silencio, así que se lo exigí una y otra vez, le dije que castigaría a todos, porque no iba a quedar impune este delito, pero no hubo manera que él confesara sobre sus agresores, lo que quería decir que, o había sido mi hermana -lo cual dudaba, Mikasa no se hubiera atrevido luego de mi advertencia-, o mis padres._

**_"Lo siento"_**_, necesitaba su perdón, necesitaba sentir que seguíamos siendo cercanos, la angustia traspasó mi corazón como una espina enorme y negra._

**_"Usted me abandonó"_**_._

_Lo tomé del rostro con firmeza, logrando al fin que sus ojos se fijaran en mí, había una cascada de dolor y pena fluyendo dentro de su hermoso gris._

**_"No podía evitar partir, era orden de mi padre, pero de algo puedes estar seguro Eren, cada día tuve pensamientos dedicados a ti, cada día..."_**

_Probablemente a partir de ese momento comencé a darme cuenta que mi actuar cerca de Eren era extraño para un joven de mi posición y estado. Yo había leído, cuando estuve en el conservatorio, sobre la profunda devoción que muchos maestros expresaban por sus pupilos al punto de regalarle obras propias, poemas apasionados o dedicarles cartas que eran encantadoras. Me comencé a cuestionar cómo podían definirse los límites de una relación, especialmente uno entre un subordinado y uno mismo, ya no me apetecía usar la palabra esclavo, me parecía que ensuciaba el aura de mi mulato, él era especial, estaba muy por encima de los servidores ordinarios. Recordé aquellos besos de ese último día en mi alcoba, y esto me produjo un verdadero quebradero de cabeza; más pronto que tarde alejé esos pensamientos, "esto no era aquello", me dije. Solo fuimos unos jovencitos que se dejaron llevar por la curiosidad y la inexperiencia, no había nada de lo qué avergonzarse, eso quise creer. A cada uno de los síntomas le adjudiqué una explicación complaciente y entonces volvió a mí la calma._

_Al siguiente día encontré un rudimentario ramo de margaritas sobre mi almohada, antes de presentarme a la cena familiar. Esa tarde habíamos estado con mi padre visitando los cultivos, me asignó un par de tareas para que no estuviera de ocioso en la casa por las mañanas y mi piel resintió el sol ardiente, es increíble la facilidad que existe para acostumbrarse a los lujos en tan poco tiempo. Tomé el ramo entre mis dedos, había otras hojas de hermosas plantas mezcladas con las mismas que no supe reconocer y decidí colocarlas en un florero, tenía una leve idea de quien podría ser el autor de este regalo, eso me hizo sonreír._

_Eventualmente descubrí que él lo había hecho.** "Usted decía que le gustaban las margaritas"**. Yo nunca recordé cuándo había dicho tal cosa, lo sí puedo decir que se volvieron mis flores favoritas a partir de ese momento. **"Las señoras dicen que las margaritas representan lágrimas"**, le comenté distraídamente y él solo calló mientras una sombra de decepción patinaba sobre su bonito rostro, **"pero a mí me hacen sonreír, así que, están bien"**, traté de enmendar mi error y por fortuna lo hice con éxito._

_Poco a poco logré que se volviera a abrir a mí. Eren se asemejaba a un perro asustado por los golpes que teme volver a confiar; veía en su forma de mirar que necesitaba afecto, oportunidades, quería que volviera a brillar con esa fuerza que tenía antes de que yo partiera, me alegraba en demasía corroborar que lo estaba logrando, tramo a tramo, como un rompecabezas que se va completando._

_El trabajo por las mañanas era duro y difícil, mi padre siempre había sido un hombre exigente y yo quería ser su mayor orgullo. Más apenas dejaba las labores, me alimentaba y me aseaba un poco, salía a retozar de nuevo por las tardes en compañía de mi mulato. Compartía con él todos mis conocimientos, recitaba fragmentos de odas y versos, le contaba sobre los debates filosóficos de los que habían sido protagonistas mis profesores en Europa, yo quería demostrarle que confiaba en él con plenitud como para compartirle tal información, que no había cercas entre nosotros y esperaba lo mismo de él. Solía hacerme muchas preguntas y en más de una ocasión me sorprendió con la excelente elaboración de pensamientos y criterios de acuerdo a los temas que discutíamos; yo estaba deslumbrado, cada uno de sus avances era motivo de soberano orgullo; porque él era especial. Lejos estaba yo de saber que había estado sembrando futuras semillas de rebeldía y sublevación."_

En las siguientes cuatro hojas había unas especies de bocetos a carbonilla de un hombre, aunque las hojas estaban bastante percudidas y manchadas por el mismo material usado en los dibujos. Ojos de dura mirada, algunas letras difusas que Nina examinó concienzudamente hasta que descubrió que decía "Eren".

—Bastante enfermito, ¿no? —sintió la suave voz de Karien a sus espaldas y se giró para ver que estaba detrás suyo mirando el cuaderno.

—Sabes que no me gusta que espíes por detrás.

—Es que ya terminé todo lo que me diste ayer, anda que me pica la curiosidad y ya me intriga en qué terminó todo esto.

—No me parece enfermo, a pesar de su obsesión era bastante respetuoso con esta persona.

—Si tú lo dices. Por lo visto te cae en gracia.

—Mmm… Parece bastante honesto con lo que le sucedía.

—¿Leemos juntas?

—No.

—Uf. Iré al pueblo entonces, hacen falta varias cosas en tu alacena, ¿quieres algo en especial?

—A ti, desnuda y recién bañada en la cama.

Karien largó una risita risueña y se acercó para dejar un beso en sus labios.

—Ya regreso, no te olvides que hay un mundo aparte de las investigaciones, ¿OK?

—Sí, sí, prometo que almorzaremos juntas.

Una vez que sintió el auto arrancando y los perros ladrando volvió su nariz al cuaderno, con sus herramientas escaneó las imágenes y las mandó a Jacob para que pudiera aclararlas y limpiarlas un poco. Subió las hojas nuevas a la nube para que cuando Karien regresara pudiera entretenerse con algo. Y luego fue a prepararse un café, tomó una tostada de las que había preparado su linda amante y volvió al estudio para continuar leyendo.

_ "Sin embargo en la época de verano donde el trabajo se ponía pesado y ambos estábamos abocados el día entero a cuidar la recolección y el prensado, se produjo nuestro primer distanciamiento notable. Parecía que existía una condición natural para que Eren se alejara de mí, y volver a traerlo cerca era una tarea tan ardua que en ese tiempo no tenía el temple o la energía para volver invertir en esa empresa, ya que trabajábamos de sol a sol._

_Cierta noche vi el ramo de margaritas marchito y seco en un rincón, tal como nuestra relación en ese momento. Me decepcionaba ser siempre el que buscara su compañía, por lo que en esa ocasión decidí, aunque el corazón me suplicaba a gritos que no, que esta vez no haría nada. Si él deseaba alejarse respetaría su decisión._

_Las intenciones dentro de sus ojos estaban lejanas y ocultas para mi entendimiento, a veces su mirada era como un laberinto extenso y confuso donde fácilmente podía extraviarme, me aturdía, me desconcertaba. Y aunque las probabilidades de perderme eran enormes, más fuerte era mi curiosidad de descifrar qué significaba, cuáles eran sus pretensiones. A veces era como un lago turbio, cuyas aguas parecían calmas por encima aunque dentro tuviera cientos de remolinos que podían arrastrarme hasta el fondo donde quedaba atrapado sin más, que no permitía ver hacia adentro ¿Por qué siempre tuve esta necesidad de conocer cada recoveco, cada misterio? Era más fuerte que cualquier sentido de supervivencia o de coherencia._

_Pasó cerca de un mes en que todo parecía estar igual. La producción ya estaba lista para su despacho y mi padre, aturdido por los comerciantes y las ofertas dejó de estar tan pendiente de mis pasos. Mi hermana me acompañaba eventualmente si es que me perdía, en un sentido metafórico, en la biblioteca o en el salón de recepciones donde tirado en una poltrona me quedaba mirando por el pequeño balcón como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, ella afirmaba que yo era una postal deprimente y constante. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo solucionarlo, solo quería que el trabajo duro volviera para poder estar activo y entretenido con alguna actividad provechosa. No encontraba distracción en ninguna otra cosa._

_Muchos más días pasaron y de repente sin avisar a nadie me fui con destino al río, no al lugar en que solíamos juntarnos, lo evité y solo caminé por los márgenes un buen trecho; para cuando me di cuenta estaba casi llegando a los límites de la hacienda y entonces escuché sus pasos cerca, detrás de algún árbol con seguridad. **"No es prudente que ande sin compañía"**, me dijo antes de dejarse ver, pero yo no le respondí en absoluto, solo seguí mi camino ignorándolo como jamás había hecho antes. Tal vez me detuve un tramo más adelante para beber un poco del agua y refrescar mi nuca, entonces me salpicó en el rostro tomándome desprevenido, logrando mojar parte de mi vestimenta. Recuerdo que solo suspiré y me puse de pie para seguir sin rumbo hasta que fui derrumbado por su fuerza, caímos entre la hierba y la tierra dura de esa zona, gruñendo y luchando como dos cachorros de león, que no usan toda su fuerza porque no quieren dañar pero marcan su poderío de todas formas. Fue relativamente fácil sacármelo de encima para ponerme de pie nuevamente y seguir. Entonces, me detuvo tomándome de un brazo y su voz salió herida y temblorosa._

**_"¿El patrón me odia?"._**

_Nuestros ojos se encontraron después de todo ese tiempo y la lejanía se evaporó en un solo parpadeo._

**_"Si quieres decirme algo, solo hazlo. Sabes que nunca he juzgado tus palabras_**_", se lo había dicho a menudo, cambiando las frases pero manteniendo su significado intacto. Había pasado horas tras horas tratando de construir puentes, rutas y caminos porque no quería quedarme atrás, yo quería ser el único que lo entendiera, el único al que confiara sus secretos, aquella persona que fuera digna de su completa confianza, como en el pasado. Sin embargo mi mulato era renuente al diálogo, lograba cerrarse como una ostra y yo quedaba varado a la orilla de un conocimiento que era inalcanzable; tal como Eva en el Edén, ansiaba morder la fruta aunque me convirtiera en un pecador condenado al infierno más oscuro pero con el acceso necesario a esa información. Me sinceré, fue inevitable, le transmití con claridad que me agotaba tener que andar detrás de migajas de su atención, que no era un gitano como para andar adivinando las cosas que le molestaban, que fuera claro y sin tapujos. Y lo fue._

**_"¿Recuerda la promesa del primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos? Mi cumpleaños... ¿Usted la cumplirá?_**

**_"¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?"_**

_Su semblante se relajó, por primera vez desde que había regresado de mi viaje, acercó su enorme cuerpo ahora, muy cerca del mio y al fin levantó su mirada como antes. Ahora entiendo que yo solo buscaba recuperar aquello que me había sido arrebatado cuando partí de la hacienda, aunque sin darle la entidad y el respeto que su pedido merecía. Si quitaba esa pintura falsa de buen samaritano, lo único que quedaba de mí era una astucia con dobles intenciones, donde mi inteligencia me había permitido escaquearme de lo prometido porque lo más probable era que todas las condiciones jamás se dieran para que dicha promesa se llevara a cabo, ese siempre fue mi sentir. De manera que al hablar con él mi aplomo y seguridad se imprimía en mis palabras; tal vez hubiera apenas un dejo de culpabilidad al deleitarme con la inocente credibilidad de Eren, esa estúpida supremacía del que sabe está embaucando a otro. Es claro que todo pecado se paga en esta vida, y yo solo seguía sumándolos a mi larga lista"._

Nina se estremeció al sentir algo frío sobre la nuca, Karien le había apoyado un vaso de refresco bien frío. Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y fue a abrir el ventanal del estudio. Hacía calor y entró una bocanada de calidez al recinto.

—Tú no pareces sentirlo pero esto parece el polo norte, hace demasiado frío.

—Ya veo, hay otras maneras de hacerme sentir calor para el caso —Nina marcó el lugar de la lectura con un señalador de libros y se puso de pie para estirar su columna, luego se acercó a Karien la abrazó de la cintura para dejar besos en su cuello.

—Vamos a almorzar, me lo prometiste.

—¿Pizzas?

—Tus favoritas, con mucho queso y poca salsa.

—Bien, vamos.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, ya estaba todo dispuesto. La más alta sabía que a Nina no le gustaba perder tiempo en nimiedades, se notaba a la legua que aunque estaba frente suyo masticando su mente estaba allá lejos en esa extraña historia.

—Voy a investigar, sobre los Ackermans en la época colonial —le avisó para atraer su atención de nuevo.

—Genial, pensaba hacerlo cuando terminara, pero si puedes ir adelantando con eso te lo agradecería.

—Realmente te atrapó, ¿eh? Justo a ti que dices no creer en el romance.

—Más allá de eso es el impacto social que llegaría a tener este descubrimiento.

—¿Crees que tendrá un final feliz? Digo, más allá del impacto social.

—No lo creo, todo el relato tiene esa aura triste y depresiva, no parecía escrito por una persona demasiado feliz.

—Mantendré mis esperanzas arriba —sentenció la chica con alegría, Nina enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Es evidente que no será feliz.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí.

—Karien, época colonial, homosexualidad, relación entre esclavo-amo, es obvio que esto será un desastre.

—Pesimista.

—Realista. Te digo una cosa, si esto llega a tener un final feliz, me pondré una blusa fluorescente y me iré a una fiesta electrónica contigo.

—Hecho —aceptó la otra, mientras tomaba otra rebanada y mordía con ganas.

Nina meneó la cabeza y rodó los ojos, reamente a veces la hermosa chica era demasiado cabeza dura. Internamente pensó un poco en Levi escribiendo todo aquello, definitivamente no era un final feliz.

Una vez que terminó el almuerzo Nina regresó de inmediato al estudio. Karien se fue a jugar con los perros y darles de comer, luego volvería para prepararles café y ver si le había subido nuevas páginas al documento.

_ "Probablemente transcurrió al menos un año desde mi retorno desde Europa, para entonces ya estaba de nuevo al día con la vida de la hacienda. Con la fuerza de mi juventud y mi predisposición, era una herramienta valiosa para las labores que se necesitaban, especialmente porque mi padre debía viajar mucho para poder concretar las ventas del algodón que era de primera calidad._

_Siempre para finales de verano, luego de la recolección, los trabajos disminuían notablemente y mi padre estaba abocado a los viajes y tratados comerciales. Recién entonces pude volver a disponer de tiempo libre por las tardes, era recurrente regresar a las márgenes del río, de esos lugares donde había crecido, donde tantas veces jugamos con mi mulato. _

_Solía esperarme escondido y aunque ya fuéramos un par de hombres desarrollados no podíamos negarnos al disfrute de perseguirnos como dos críos. Ese día había hecho mucho calor, cerca del agua que corría la temperatura se aligeraba y era el sitio ideal para refrescarse un poco. Lo perdí de vista algunos minutos y me saqué las botas para descansar un poco mis magullados pies, ni siquiera lo escuché acercándose, el impacto de su cuerpo me arrojó sorpresivamente sobre la hierba. Luché por librarme pero lo cierto es que estaba cansado y Eren no era una amenaza para mi integridad, solo un poco de juego rudo._

_Imposible olvidar la sensación de sus dedos fríos encerrando mis muñecas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas salpicando el rostro ajeno, me aplastaba con su peso, pero aunque fuera más alto y fornido yo lo superaba en fuerza, si hubiera querido fácilmente lo hubiera derribado con la potencia de mis piernas, lo habría castigado duro por su insolencia, era lo que merecía; sin embargo alguna fuerza desconocida me obligaba a someterme bajo su agarre. Acepto que esa sensación de cercanía era atractiva, cuando él se me imponía de esa manera yo cedía naturalmente, no sin sentir a la culpa anidándose en lo profundo de mi pecho provocada por los prejuicios con que fui criado. Soltó mi nombre con la voz pegajosa y húmeda y cuando lo miré, intentando poner un poco de reproche en el gesto -aunque dudo que hubiera cumplido mi cometido- unió nuestros labios con vehemencia._

_No puedo mentir, no ahora, que ese toque fue como recibir el golpe de un rayo que desde el cielo nos atraviesa con su fuerza, que nunca la felicidad se me había hecho más real que en esa brevedad donde mi consciencia fue golpeada por la intensidad de mis deseos._

_Le amaba. Tan simple y complicado como eso._

_Mi amor estaba lleno de dualidades, de querer avanzar y querer huir, de poder tenerlo a mi merced y a la vez alejarlo hasta no poder alcanzarlo, puesto que ya no era un niño y las consecuencias de esta tormenta que se estaba desatando eran funestas, ahora era consciente de ello. Mikasa me lo había advertido incontables veces, que lo dejara libre o lo matara, pero ninguna de las dos opciones era algo para lo que estuviera preparado. Aún no era la cabeza de la familia Ackerman, aún podía cometer errores, aún la promesa estaba lejana, aún podía doblegarme a sus caprichos que en muy en el fondo… también eran los míos._

_Entonces lo acepté con naturalidad, con una dicha tan enorme y aplastante que me sentía capacitado para llorar como un infante. Al fin podía darle una entidad a mis aflicciones, había encontrado la respuesta a mis constantes cavilaciones, no podía ser de otra manera, aquello que me había estado perturbando tanto, que yo no pude definir por tanto tiempo estaba tan claro frente a mis ojos como la miel que se derramaba de sus ojos de plata hacia mí, silenciando cualquier voz razonable o sentimiento moralista. Éramos dos ciervos reconociéndose en el prado, completamente carentes de entendimiento para reglas absurdas impuestas por adoctrinamientos nefastos._

_Mis palmas resbalaron por los márgenes de su rostro, delatando la vasta diferencia entre las tonalidades de nuestras pieles. Nunca el color de la tierra me pareció tan maravilloso y asombroso como esa primera noche. Él deshizo el cordel que sostenía mis cabellos y me es menester detenerme un momento para dejar constancia del trato de Eren hacia mi persona, el toque de sus dedos era tan suave como cuando uno levanta una ave, evitando aplastarla o asustarla en demasía._

_Me arrojé con honda alegría al despeñadero de mis sentimientos solo con la promesa de alcanzar un poco de su cariño. Cupido bate sus alas y nos aturde encandilándonos con sus plumas aunque nos abran el vientre con un puñal al mismo momento. Luego de ese descubrimiento no existieron titubeos o dilaciones, solo nuestras bocas encontrándose, chocando y fundiéndose, una colisión perfeccionada por el paso de los minutos; un roce que fue borrando los límites de mi dominio, puesto que lo que anhelaba fervientemente mi alma era ser conquistada por él. Todo era creado nuevo, éramos los autores de estertores, vibraciones, sonrojos y susurros, si es que existía un embrujo -como solían decir de Eren- que no quepa duda que esa noche se había concretado en su máximo esplendor. Las incertidumbres se fueron volando lejos para acompañar a la luna tan inmaculada y distante de nuestro mundo._

_Me sentía colmado, completo, comprendí que cualquier lugar del mundo, por muy remoto u hogareño que pareciese, era el perfecto si podía entrelazar mis dedos con los de mi mulato. Cuando no hubo más que piel para admirar, sentí a la esencia misma de los poemas y las declaraciones del mundo echar sus raíces y levantar sus brotes desde lo profundo de mi vientre hacia él, envolviéndolo y llenándolo de germinaciones y flores, tal como hace la primavera con la vegetación._

_Besé cada una de sus largas y profundas cicatrices, lamentando no tener la facultad de hacerlas desaparecer, quería borrar el dolor y esos recuerdos amargos que seguramente surgirían cada vez que él las tuviera en cuenta._

_A pesar de nuestras posiciones y lo acontecido, estuvo esta espina en mí de sentir que todo lo hecho no era suficiente para aquello que recibía en retorno. Sería que en ese momento mis sentidos estaban tan vulnerables y despabilados lo que le permitió a mi conocimiento dar el alcance de lo que acontecía en niveles aún más profundos que la misma carne. Mientras que yo tenía tantas posesiones materiales que se me hacía incluso dificultoso poder enumerarlas, Eren no poseía nada, solo a él mismo... y era exactamente eso lo que me estaba ofreciendo, su todo; y ante esta totalidad, mi entrega -en comparación- eran migajas mezquinas. Era justo que quebrara mi orgullo, era imperiosamente necesario. Admito, sin pena alguna incluso en este momento que escribo, que fui presa del arrebato de compartir nuestro calor, mientras mi frente reposaba sobre un costado de su pecho -justo aquel más cercano al corazón-, mi boca le dejó saber aquel secreto que solo podía ser revelado a sus oídos._

**_"Yo le amo a usted"_**

_Sabe Dios porqué elegí hablarle en ese tono, pero así fue como las palabras decidieron saltar desde mis labios; solo puedo suponer que yo quería enaltecerlo de todas las maneras posibles y dirigirme con el mayor de los respetos era lo que estaba más alcance de mis acciones en una situación como esa. Eren estrechó mi cuerpo aún más, con fuerza y arrebato. La grana verde, suave y empapada por la visita del rocío fue nuestro lecho, las luciérnagas nuestros testigos, la arboleda nuestra cómplice. Aferrado a sus largos cabellos lacios tal como una abeja se enreda en una telaraña, me deje abrazar mansamente. Reitero que Eren tiene un poco de la magia de Efebo en sí mismo, puesto que cada contacto, premeditado o espontáneo, dejó un surco cálido como si un manojo de rayos de sol se hubieran adherido a mi piel desnuda. Si bien las delicias carnales no eran una novedad a esas alturas de mi vida corroboré que no existió experiencia previa con la que yo pudiera equiparar todo lo que aconteció en las márgenes del río._

_Ni todas las sonrisas del verano, ni todas las cosas aprendidas, nada podía superar la forma en que mi alma tiritó al ser correspondido. Y el mundo se hizo más bello, la inmortalidad pareció tan cercana a mis manos, la felicidad era inmensa, tanto que nada podía quebrantarla, volé alto porque no estaba solo y los colores brillaron intensamente aunque estuviera oscuro. Resulta ser que el amor era una droga poderosa que no venía con ninguna advertencia sobre su peligrosidad._

_Nunca había besado tanto, ni había recibido en retorno tantos besos, y mientras que en un principio se me habían antojado como cálidos pétalos de rosas cayendo por todas partes pronto se convirtieron en mordiscos ansiosos que me robaban pedazos de energía vital. Con la respiración agitada, el cuerpo tembloroso y ese deseo de no saber qué es exactamente lo que uno quiere -aunque uno lo quiera de inmediato- me recostó sobre nuestro colchón de hierbas para dar ese último paso en esta danza prohibida que ambos estábamos protagonizando._

_Si hubo dolor fue breve, tal vez tanto agrado lo opacaba o lo esconden mis recuerdos difusos. Nuestras cabezas fueron adornadas por hojarascas secas, pastos y cortezas, la naturaleza nos coronó como los reyes de ese bosque, soberanos, ambos dueños del reino de la pasión por esa noche. Dejamos mutuas huellas en el otro que perduraron por varios días, y admirarlas en la discreción de mi alcoba me llenaba de dicha, tal vez porque eran la única prueba de que no había sido solo un sueño._

_Si nuestro vínculo era especial, como lo fue desde un principio, luego de lo acontecido se volvió completamente íntimo. Me escabullía por las tardes calurosas, cuando mi padre andaba por la hacienda verificando alguna cosa y mi madre reposaba porque el calor no le sentaba a su salud; volvía a ser un niño de diez años corriendo junto a Eren hasta el río, ese lugar que de forma natural habíamos adoptado como nuestro. No perdíamos tiempo en preámbulos o cavilaciones de primerizos, nunca fuimos esa clase de personas. Apenas nos envolvía la arboleda cómplice de esos encuentros nos echábamos a los brazos ajenos, ansiosos y necesitados de afecto. Nos dijimos una enorme cantidad de frases, en su gran mayoría exageradas hasta ridículas podría decirse, pero todas verdaderas, nada salió de su boca o la mía sin haber sido bendecidas con el manto de la honestidad._

_Tan absorto estaba en mi mundo perfecto que hasta mi padre notó algunos cambios en mi conducta. Imprevistamente me llevó a la ciudad con ánimos de "hacerme poner los pies en tierra", porque "ya era mayorcito y pronto tendría que ayudarlo con el manejo la hacienda". No le repliqué en absoluto, fui obediente y responsable con aquello que ponía a mi cuidado, excepto cuando me llevó a la casa de aquella mujer. La familia Magnolia era muy poderosa en el sur, dueños de una dotación inmensa de esclavos y muchas más tierras de cultivo. Nunca entendí por qué buscaban que nuestra fortuna se incrementara cuando no tendríamos vida suficiente para disfrutar todo lo que ya poseíamos. Por supuesto no estaba ni en mis más remotas aspiraciones casarme, pero mi padre fue tajante: **"Mikasa no podrá hacerlo hasta que el primogénito de la casa no siente cabeza primero, es la tradición. Isabel es una excelente mujer y aprenderás a quererla con el tiempo, como debe ser".**_

_No hubo forma de razonar con él, su empeño con comprometerme con esta pequeña mujer delgada de rojos cabellos era total. Mis escapadas al río se volvieron verdaderas huidas del agobio que me parecía tener que ceder a compartir mi vida e intimidad con alguien a quien no conocía en absoluto. Cada visita a casa de esta joven o las recepciones en la nuestras se volvieron actuaciones que me revolvían el estómago; nuestros progenitores hablaban entre sí como si no estuviéramos presentes, simplemente detestable._

_Cierta noche entre los brazos de Eren, renegando una vez más de ese destino del que no podía librarme, absorto en los bellos ojos grises de mi mulato, ninguno pudo advertir el peligro inminente, como una serpiente venenosa que se desliza sin ser escuchada y salta a la yugular sin darle tiempo a uno de salvarse, así fue que mi padre nos encontró. No había manera de explicar, al menos de una forma decente, lo que allí sucedía. Los Ackermans no solemos pensar demasiado sobre nuestros actos es una característica propia de la familia, de inmediato mi padre sacó una fusta que tenía en su cinto, y agradezco a todos los santos que no hubiera sido su arma la que llevara encima, y con la furia de mil demonios se fue encima de Eren. Al tratar de detenerlo cayó sobre mí su castigo, fue la primera y única vez que mi padre me aporreaba de esa manera sin poder calmarse hasta que no vió sangre saltar. Le grité a Eren que se fuera y agradezco que haya acatado mi orden, porque si hubiera decidido ayudarme mi padre lo hubiera mandado a matar sin pensarlo. De alguna forma logró calmarse luego de que ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantar su brazo contra mí, jamás olvidaré su rostro arrasado por las lágrimas y por la decepción, tampoco sus palabras: **"Preferiría haberte visto morir que esta aberración".**_

_Nunca supe si mi madre se enteró o no de lo sucedido, al menos de su parte no recibí reprimenda o un trato diferente aunque tampoco me brindó apoyo o asistencia. En cambio fue Mikasa la que fue a mi habitación para ayudarme con las heridas, tuve que escuchar sus reprimendas, recalcó que nunca la escuchaba, que esto podría haber sido una tragedia, que no podía poner en riesgo a la familia por un antojo egoísta y muchas cosas más que no vienen al caso. Le agradecí que estuviera para mí -a pesar de los reproches- mi hermana era incondicional conmigo._

_Luego de esa noche nunca más volvió a tratarme con cariño o gentileza, perdí totalmente su respeto y afecto. Sin embargo por las formalidades que el honor obliga se dirigía a mi persona lo mínimo indispensable y solo si se veía forzado por las circunstancias. Esta fue una herida que no tiene cura y tendré que vivir con ella hasta que parta de este mundo. Pero a pesar del dolor que me producía que nuestra relación se hubiera roto, mayor era mi preocupación con respecto al destino de mi mulato, por lo que un día reuniendo todo el valor posible hablé con mi padre. Había mandado a que escondieran a Eren, con ayuda de Mikasa en una hacienda vecina y solo por eso mi progenitor no pudo descargar su violencia en él. Fui claro y preciso, cumpliría su mandato, me casaría con la heredera del apellido Magnolia y haría absolutamente todo lo que él me mandara con una única condición que no le hiciera nada a Eren. Discutimos acaloradamente, incluso llegó a apuntarme con su pistola, estaba dispuesto a morir de ser necesario más no aceptaría otro trato que el propuesto. Accedió conteniendo toda su rabia y enojo, lo hice jurar con su palabra, lo que tuve que aceptar es que Eren no volvería a ser un esclavo de la casa, que iría a vivir con los demás en las casuchas al fondo de la hacienda, era eso o la muerte por lo que tuve que ceder._

_De algo sirvieron todas las heridas que tenía, que eran variadas y notables en todas las partes visibles y no de mi cuerpo, me dieron tiempo. Mi padre no quería llevarme así de impresentable hasta las puertas de la familia Magnolia, de manera que tendríamos que esperar mi recuperación. Escribí una escueta nota que Enero, una de las esclavas de mi hermana, le hizo llegar a Eren. Que se mantuviera tranquilo y no se acercara a la casa por el momento, que si tenía alguna urgencia me la hiciera saber de la misma manera. Las medidas sirvieron para mantenerlo a resguardo, seguía siendo mío o eso es lo que yo pensaba._

_Mi querido Eren, mi tesoro más preciado, no lo compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con la misma libertad. Pero entonces el destino aparece para dar un coletazo de ballena destruyendo el timón de un barco que ya tenía un camino fijado, hundiéndolo y llevándolo al abismo._

_Fue durante los inicios de la temporada, una semana antes de la cita que teníamos fijada para formalizar el compromiso con Isabel Magnolia, que mi padre tuvo un grave y mortal accidente. Cabalgando por el límite norte de nuestra finca, su caballo hundió una de sus patas en un hormiguero oculto entre matorrales, mi padre salió despedido de su montura y se lesionó los huesos por debajo de la nuca que conectaban todo su sistema. Aunque el médico le atendió lo antes posible, nada se pudo hacer, murió a los dos días en medio de la inconsciencia y las fiebres. Nunca conseguí su perdón y acepté mi castigo por haberle fallado como hijo._

_Fue inmenso golpe para la familia, debido a los acontecimientos decidí cancelar el evento con la familia Magnolia, ninguno de los ánimos en la casa estaba para festejos._

_Una vez que se cumplió con los honores, el entierro, las misas, los rezos y toda la orquesta que se realiza luego de un evento fúnebre, me vi de la noche a la mañana tapado por una montaña de papeles, notarios, abogados, escribanos y amigos de la familia, muchos que no se habían aparecido en años, revoloteando alrededor como un enjambre de molestas moscas. No me dieron tiempo para llorar o lamentar la pérdida adecuadamente, había cuentas pendientes, negocios, transacciones, y si bien mi padre me había instruido bastante, dióme cuenta que la realidad apabulla cualquier buena teoría. Mi madre era un fantasma andante, débil y desmejorado que perdía la consciencia a cualquier paso que daba, Mikasa se encontraba un poco más íntegra pero era notable que ninguno tenía la facultad de ayudar al otro._

_Tuve que asumir mi rol y quedar al frente de una de las cinco haciendas más grande toda Carolina con tan solo veinte años. Eren había vuelto a la casa y no se movía de mi lado, como un Mastín Napolitano que cuida a su dueño de agresores, se encargaba de que bebiera, comiera o tomara un receso de ser necesario. Terminaba mis jornadas tan agotado que a veces solía pasar días enteros sin cruzar más que austeros saludos con Mikasa. Llenando formularios, leyendo contratos, liquidando acciones, yendo al banco, y un sin fin de tareas más. De ser un alma libre y que podía vagar a la hora que me propusiera ahora estaba encadenado a un escritorio y a charlas infinitas con gente aburrida hablando de temas de lo más banales y frívolos. Pobre padre mío, que siempre estará presente en mi memoria y siempre se encontrará presente en mis oraciones, era un luchador incansable por el bienestar de la familia, y no habíamos valorado adecuadamente todo ese sacrificio. Recién caía en cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que conllevaba hacerse cargo de todo._

_Luego de los primeros meses las cosas parecieron apaciguarse, se había despachado el algodón recogido y se podía descansar un poco. Solo entonces pude hacer mi duelo apropiadamente. Cada vez que entraba a su despacho -que se había transformado en el mío- sentía a sus lecciones y consejos flotando en el aire, como si no se hubiera ido del todo. Mi pilar, mi sostén, mi formador se había disuelto de un momento a otro como un grano de sal en el mar. Yo aún era un polluelo al que le faltaba mucho para poder volar por sus propios medios, erraba y trataba de corregirme al mismo tiempo. Fue difícil, duro, doloroso, pero se lo debía a él y mi familia, por lo que batallé para hacerlo lo mejor que mis facultades me lo permitieron._

_Me sentía oprimido dentro de casa, observando las caras de dolor de mi familia que eran como costales de tierra apilándose y aumentando mi sentimiento de culpa, culpa que no me abandonaba, por lo que prefería pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera mientras mis obligaciones me lo exigieran. Caminaba con Eren pisándome los talones hacia cualquier sitio, muchas veces en silencio pero tranquilos. Y fue una tarde mientras el viento que soplaba nos aligeraba el calor de la temporada donde inició nuestro peor derrotero._

**_"Ahora es usted la cabeza de la familia Ackerman"._**_ Dijo con alegría._

**_"Sí, a costa de perder a uno de sus mejores miembros"._**_ Le recordé yo._

**_"Lo siento, no era mi intención recordárselo, pero..."_**

_Sabía perfectamente la intención de sus palabras, pero aún no estaba preparado. No podía recuperarme de una pérdida que ya estaba otra golpeando a las puertas de mi vida. No, no podía soportarlo._

**_"Realmente me sorprende que mientras el cadáver aún está caliente haya gente que solo piense en sus intereses egoístas. Ten un respeto"._**

_El único egoísta allí era yo, pero era imposible para mí darme cuenta. Eren dejó el tema por la paz, sin embargo lejos estaba de cejar en su intento, volvió a la carga una semana después, y luego a los tres días, y en un momento era algo de diario conversar. Yo no quería hablar del tema y lejos estaba de ceder a sus requerimientos, el tenor de las conversaciones pasó a discusión y hubo incluso momentos en que la propia Mikasa le llamó la atención por hablarme de manera altanera, según ella entendía. Yo no detenía sus acciones, supongo que por la misma culpa de estar faltando a la promesa que no quería cumplir._

_No puedo acusarlo, Eren creyó en mí todo lo que pudo, me tuvo fe aunque ni yo mismo la tuviera, pero toda paciencia tiene un fin. Su trato se volvió frío y adusto, de acompañarme cada momento sus ausencias se volvieron cada vez más largas y constantes. Sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo con los negros, cosa que me enajenaba porque no entendía cómo era de su preferencia gastar su tiempo con esos ignorantes teniéndome disponible. Sin embargo no supe actuar como correspondía, me enfrascaba en el trabajo y las obligaciones devolviendo pura indiferencia a su comportamiento indebido. Recuerdo que en esos momentos Mikasa fue a visitarme al despacho en varias ocasiones, parloteaba acerca de que había rumores entre los esclavos sobre querer rebelarse y que además eso estaba siendo instigado por palabras de mi mulato. Sentí su preocupación absurda e infundada. Eren me debía la vida, todos los beneficios de los que era protagonista, él jamás alzaría su voz contra la mía o los intereses de la hacienda, estaba tan ciego, que aunque llovía encima mío yo no veía las gotas._

_Eventualmente llegó un momento en que no volvió a pisar la casa, nos cruzábamos eventualmente en los cultivos y cada una de esas veces fingía no reparar en mi persona. Extrañaba su presencia, su compañía, el sonido de su voz, el calor de sus manos, me sentí abrumado por la melancolía y decidí entonces terminar con esta distancia, lo había logrado antes, pensé que podía lograrlo nuevamente. En esos días bastaba que estuviéramos a poca distancia para que él rehuyera de mí de inmediato, como si mi sola presencia le lastimara. Y aunque tenía la facultad de que cumpliera mis órdenes -podría habérselo pedido y él no hubiera tenido más alternativa que obedecer-, solo Dios sabe que yo no quería doblegar su voluntad de esa manera._

_Mi padre me había instruido en reiteradas oportunidades sobre los peligros de exponerse al mundo, de ceder y mostrar nuestro lado más vulnerable. Los Ackermans teníamos una reputación, no nos doblegábamos ante nada, me decía que mejor sería morir crucificado y entre las torturas más terribles que agachar nuestras cabezas. Pero mi dolor era tan enorme y vasto, era un océano en el que me estaba hundiendo a diario que yo anhelaba reparar la situación sin importar el precio. No me había importado antes, ¿por qué habría de haberme importado en ese momento?_

_Mi madre había viajado una temporada al norte a visitar unos parientes de mi padre, Mikasa se había ido a la iglesia convenientemente por lo que decidí darles el día libre a todos los negros de la casa, incluso generosamente les extendí unos dólares para que se fueran a gastarlos al pueblo. Necesitaba de absoluta privacidad para poder actuar. Entonces lo hice llamar, él siempre se quedaba hasta tarde en las fogatas, con seguridad aprovechaba esos momentos para adoctrinar a otros esclavos, aunque en algunas ocasiones le había pedido encarecidamente que no lo hiciera Eren estaba dispuesto a desafiarme en todo. Sin embargo esa noche tenía la absurda esperanza de tocar su corazón, de que si en él podía encontrar el reflejo de mis sentimientos, aunque fuera en un porcentaje muy bajo, aún podíamos arreglar nuestras diferencias. Lo deseaba fervorosamente._

_Llegó con esa mueca estoica e inaccesible, ese candado que colgaba de sus ojos y me impedía acercarme. Yo estaba recién bañado, una camisola blanca y un pantalón negro era el atuendo elegido, quería que me sintiera cercano, los encajes, pañuelos, bordados, galeras, la seda y el bastón quedaron dormidos en el vestidor, ni siquiera usé zapatos. Debajo de las telas y las formalidades, de lo salvaje de su comportamiento y su enajenación, éramos solo dos hombres, esperaba que entendiera que me estaba poniendo a su altura, a su alcance, que si yo era capaz de bajar todas mis armas, quitar los guardias de mi frontera y enarbolar la bandera pura e inmaculada de una tregua era probable que encontrara su predisposición también. Lo creía posible._

_Se sentó frente al hogar donde el fuego chispeaba y emanaba la calidez tan necesaria en esa fría noche. Me senté en el suelo, no muy lejos, no muy cerca, no era mi intención provocar una rencilla, estaba probado que las peleas no nos estaban llevando a ningún destino feliz. Puse un vaso cerca de su mano y una botella de ron añejo en medio, aunque luego opté por servirle el trago, dócil, amable, quería de alguna manera mostrarle que no tenía malas intenciones._

**_"Patrón..."_**

_Aun siento su voz resentida rebotando en la bóveda de mis pensamientos, lleva atrapada allí por varios años._

**_"Hoy no, solo seremos Eren y Levi, sin honoríficos",_**_ traté de aclararle mientras esta vez servía la bebida en su vaso._

**_"Yo no tengo ningún honorífico, usted fue el que siempre los tuvo"._**

**_"Simples formalidades, no hacen a la esencia de las personas_**_", le hablaba con calmada tranquilidad, esperando apaciguar las llamaradas que ardían en sus pupilas cada vez que enfrentaba su mirada._

**_"¿Qué más quiere de mí? Ya no tengo nada para ofrecerle"._**

_Él no lo entendía, yo lo quería todo, incluso su desobediencia. Estiré mis dedos sigilosamente para tocar apenas el borde de los suyos, su mirada no se apartó del fuego y los latidos de mi corazón eran tan fuertes que apenas tenía el control suficiente de hilvanar pensamientos coherentes._

**_"No te estoy pidiendo nada, excepto que… que me te quedes a mi lado",_**_ susurré mientras me deleitaba con su perfil besado por el reflejo del fuego. Creo que podría dibujar esa imagen hasta con los ojos vendados ya que la he guardado en mis memorias con la misma animosidad de aquel que sujeta un cofre repleto de tesoros._

_Anhelaba tanto poder tocar mis labios con los suyos, acortar todas las distancias tan fuertemente que nuestros corazones pudieran fundirse y ser uno solo de nuevo._

**_"No acompañaré a alguien que no cumple sus promesas",_**_ respondió con la fría voz de un funcionario del gobierno, un sonido que hería. Alejé mi mano y sentí a todos mis nervios tensarse por dentro, ¿si yo estaba tan dispuesto a la paz, porqué él mantenía todas sus armas apuntándome?_

**_"Fui generoso y bueno contigo, con todos, cedí a muchas de tus demandas, pero al parecer nada es suficiente",_**_ le dije con reproche aunque intentando mantener el ritmo tranquilo de la charla. Eren meditó un poco antes de contestarme._

**_"Si su generosidad se basa en alargar la cadena, más no cortarla, prefiero que se quede con ella no la necesito"._**

_Me sentí insultado, tanto que tomé la botella poniéndome de pie y la arrojé al fuego donde estalló avivando las flamas. Eren se alejó cubriéndose el rostro ante mi estallido de cólera. Pero es que ya no podía aguantar más. Mi paciencia era un bien escaso en esas circunstancias._

**_"Malagradecido. Desde que te he conocido no he hecho más que velar por tu bienestar, te entregué todos mis sentimientos, pasé por encima de mi legado familiar, de las reglas de la sociedad, de mi propio orgullo…"_**

**_"Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, cada cosa que hizo fue por su propio gusto. Lo único que de verdad esperaba de usted es que cumpliera su promesa ¿Pero qué se puede esperar del hombre blanco si no es el azote que nos obliga a cumplir o la correa que nos confina como míseros perros?"._**

_Ahora, reflexionando en la distancia sobre esta conversación, entiendo que sus razones eran válidas, yo había disfrazado su prisión con mis propios sentires, más era imposible para mí entenderlo en ese momento. De manera que saqué lo peor de mí, fui capaz de mostrarle mis miserias más oscuras._

**_"Habla de manera justa, deja de ocultar tus razones detrás de bonitas palabras que parecen enaltecer tus verdaderos objetivos, lo que de verdad deseas es irte, ¡lo único que quieres es abandonarme, Eren! ¡¿Por qué quieres dejarme, por qué?!"_**

_El único que había develado sus verdaderas razones era yo mismo._

**_"¿Acaso dije que quería dejarlo?, solo quiero tener el derecho de elegir, ¿eso es lo que lo asusta tanto?"._**

**_"Escúchame bien, jamás dejarás la hacienda mientras yo viva, Eren, grábate mis palabras. No te dejaré ir, así tenga que atarte con candados a los cimientos de esta casa"._**

**_"Entendido, hasta que usted muera. Tal vez y eso suceda pronto"._**

_Fui hasta la cocina y tomé el cuchillo más filoso que pude encontrar, enceguecido por su repudio fui veloz y rapaz, con mi brío y potencia lo sometí en el suelo y tomé la base de su coleta para cortarla de un solo movimiento. Me hice con su cabello como un trofeo de guerra y entonces lo eché de la casa mayor"._

Nina levantó la vista y notó que Karien atajaba un par de lágrimas con la punta de la lengua. Joder.

—¿Ya estás llorando? Deja algunas lágrimas para lo que se viene entonces y desde ya te voy diciendo que vayas pinchando el globo del final feliz.

Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a buscar algunas servilletas, se las alcanzó no sin antes dejar un beso en su frente.

—Ya, es una historia vieja, no es para ponerse así.

—Tienes el corazón congelado.

La verdad era que no, haciendo honor a la verdad le dolía en este punto lo que se suponía que había sucedido, solo que no era de lágrima fácil. Podía imaginárselo allí frente al fuego gritándole a Eren y mostrándole todo el dolor que tenía pero a la vez pensaba en el otro que solo buscaba ser un hombre libre, mierda de conflicto.

Escaneó algunas páginas más y le ofreció a Karien que fueran a leer al sillón del comedor, así podría tenerla más cerca, no le gustaba verla llorar, la más alta aceptó de inmediato. La hermosa mujer recostó su cabeza en su regazo mientras leía desde su iPad y distraídamente acariciaba su cabeza y el bonito cabello, la observó un momento sin que se diera cuenta. Las pecas sobre la nariz de punta redonda y bonita, los labios ni tan carnosos ni tan finos, toda ella era hermosa, no solo eso, además tenía la fortuna de tenerla completamente a su disposición, correspondiendo sus sentimientos y siendo tan buena y agradable a pesar de los desplantes suyos.

Era realmente afortunada, porque muchos morirían por lo que ella tenía a manos llenas y que tal vez no había valorado lo suficiente.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	4. En el norte y el sur, el mismo sol

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte del final de esta historia. Les cuento que Mulato tiene un valor muy íntimo, como escritores a veces tenemos nuestros "preferidos" y este relato está entre las historias que disfruté muchísimo escribir y sufrir, espero que deje en ustedes una pequeña huella de enseñanza y entretenimiento, claro también espero que alcance sus expectativas, espero lograrlo. Es invitar también a una reflexión sobre esos amores tóxicos, demandantes y que a veces dañan más de lo que curan, pero así como nos equivocamos también podemos evolucionar, espero que esta haya sido una semilla que florecerá en la memoria y el corazón de ustedes también. Beso enorme a todos, especialmente para aquellos que han tenido la santa paciencia de esperar el final de esta historia. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.-

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomé de la obra de Isayama Hajime, pero el contexto, el desarrollo de la trama y las personalidades si son de mi propia creación, prohibida su reproducción total y parcial, derechos reservados con nombres originales.

**Advertencias:** Angustia, dolor, tristeza, amor, esperanza, ya han sido advertidos. enjoy.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Una dedicatoria muy especial para Cachi-sama, Luisa Margot, Fa Teufell (FB). gracias por estar y apoyarme siempre! Una mención muy especial para Lila Negra que ayer fue su cumpleaños! Siempre estás en mis pensamientos amiga querida, te deseo toda la luz, el amor y las cosas buenas en tu vida, espero disfrutes esta última entrega, un abrazo enorme a la distancia!

_._

_._

_**"Los que niegan la libertad a otros no la merecen para ellos mismos". **_

_**Abraham Lincoln**_

.

.

_"Quería destruirlo todo, era tan inestable e irrazonable que encontraba atractivo el pensar en que el infierno consumiera la hacienda hasta las cenizas. Los corazones heridos suelen tomar malas decisiones, y el mío estaba agonizando ante su rechazo y sus rebeldías._

_Le quité sus privilegios, lo confiné a las casuchas de los demás negros -aunque sabía que él de todas maneras no volvería a la casa-, aumenté su jornada, mientras yo mismo trabajaba a la par de mis hombres de sol a sol en esa temporada de recogida del algodón. Nos faltaban manos, y yo necesitaba mantenerme ocupado. Mikasa estaba preocupada por mí, quiso llevarme a la ciudad en un par de ocasiones para que conociera algunas damas de buena cuna, aún no perdía las esperanzas de que sentara cabeza. Pobre hermana mía que se llevó espantosos gritos de mi parte, incluso fui tan lejos como para decirle que si tanto quería celebrar una boda se casara de una buena vez y no estuviera encima de mí. La hice llorar y me arrepiento por eso._

_Solo lastimaba a todos a mí alrededor, tal vez necesitaba transferir un poco de todo el dolor y la angustia que me consumían en ese momento. Se volvió una costumbre beber por las tardes hasta entrar en ese estado de aturdimiento donde la amargura no podía encontrarme al menos por algunas horas, agradezco que mi madre no estuviera en casa para ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo._

_A pesar de todo, para cuando terminaba el verano finalmente estábamos en condiciones de entregar una enorme carga de materia prima de la más alta calidad luego de trabajar con ahínco por más de tres meses. Todo estaba empacado y en perfectas condiciones. Habíamos llenado dos graneros hasta el tope y los arreglos con los compradores ya estaban hechos. Entonces sucedió, dos noches antes de que retiraran todo._

_Mamma Vieja vino con los ojos anegados en lágrimas hasta mis aposentos, bastó abrir las puertas del balcón para poder ver el desastre en todo su esplendor. Uno de los graneros ardía con una furia imposible de apaciguar. La lumbre se extendía como dedos suplicantes hacia el manto nocturno. Ya había varios negros tirando agua al techo y alrededor del otro granero para evitar que también prendiera. En pocos minutos estuve en el lugar del desastre, el calor era insoportable, siendo su contenido tan inflamable sería imposible rescatar ni la más pequeña brizna._

_Luego del shock inicial miré a mí alrededor, la mayoría de los esclavos estaban azorados, incluso algunos lloraban, entonces encontré sus ojos de plata tan diferentes al resto, parecía disfrutar el desastre aunque su expresión fuera neutral. Nunca sentí tantas ganas de castigarlo como en ese momento. Le planté cara frente a frente y le pedí explicaciones que nunca fueron respondidas. Lo mandé encerrar a la celda de castigos, una construcción hecha de puros chapones y tan pequeña que apenas había espacio para sentarse, y allí lo dejé por cinco días. Una sola vez al día le daban un jarro de agua y solo eso. Esa vez les advertí a todos los esclavos de la hacienda que si me enteraba que alguno andaba haciendo revuelo yo mismo lo ataría a estacas en medio del campo y lo dejaría agonizar ahí vigilando que el sol lo achicharrara hasta la muerte._

_Era el dueño de la hacienda ahora, nada se hacía por encima de mi voluntad, y para entonces ya me sentía bastante capacitado para hacerme cargo de todo. No por nada mi habilidad comercial había logrado que la escasa producción que había sobrevivido al incendio no nos dejara mal parados frente a los compradores, logré salvar la reputación de la hacienda a pesar del daño. __Mis intereses entonces fueron rápidamente reemplazados por la necesidad de hacer de la hacienda Ackerman la más próspera y grande de todo el sur de Carolina, tal vez porque era lo único que podía hacer medianamente bien._

_Antes de salir a los campos me colocaba mis finas botas de cuero de nevado, mis pantalones cazadores, una camisa con tirantes, cargaba la escopeta y una mirada tan severa que a veces sentía que los esclavos temblaban de solo verme. La fama precede a la presencia de un hombre, sobre todo un hombre que debe mandar sobre otros, y si yo quería amedrentarlos y disuadirlos de cualquier intento de rebelión por lo que era necesario endurecer el trato._

_Eren no volvió a dirigirme la palabra después de ese castigo, y con calculada astucia duplicó sus esfuerzos para seguir exhortando a los negros a una rebelión. En pocas palabras nos volvimos enemigos, yo buscaba cualquier excusa para caerle con el peso de los correctivos pero era hábil para esconder sus fechorías. Era una tensión que crecía sin fin. Me desafiaba cada que podía, más de una vez se iba hasta los márgenes de la hacienda y la ruta que salía hacia el pueblo por lo que tuve que poner guardias en los límites en caso de que tuviera pensado huir. Nos desgastamos mutuamente en una lucha implacable por someter al otro._

_Eventualmente el cansancio me venció, admito que mis castigos no eran del todo crueles, solo quería tener a mi mulato de regreso, ese que se preocupaba por mí y que yo había creído ingenuamente que me quería. Esa persona que miraba el horizonte anhelando irse lo más lejos posible era desconocida para mí. Elegí una noche en que apenas podía mantenerme en pie por el cansancio y los licores ingeridos, entonces tomé uno de los papeles membretados y escribí su acta de liberación, con el sello correspondiente y una fecha anterior a ese día. Mis verdaderas intenciones eran romperle el dichoso papel en la cara, humillarlo y lograr que sufriera una mínima parte de lo que yo sufría a diario. Sin embargo esa ocasión nunca llegó, el papel quedó guardado y olvidado en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio por los siguientes dos años._

_Durante ese período Eren intentó fugarse una docena de veces sin éxito. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que lo consiguiera. Finalmente logró despistar a las guardias que tenía en la hacienda y al parecer corrió por casi toda la noche, claro que entre la oscuridad y la adrenalina, sus pasos apresurados alborotaron a algunos perros de las fincas vecinas llamando la atención de la policía del pueblo. Lo capturaron por la mañana, le ataron las manos y le pusieron una soga al cuello para traerlo a rastras de regreso, hasta que en algún momento cayó sentado imposibilitado de dar un paso más debido al cansancio. Solo entonces uno de ellos vino a avisar a la hacienda. Salí de inmediato, no sin antes tomar un bolso mediano y llenarlo con algunas cosas._

_A galope limpio llegamos a la intersección entre la ruta de la hacienda al pueblo, era mediodía y el cielo despejado dejaba que reinara un sol inclemente, Eren estaba arrodillado en el suelo, las manos atadas por detrás, un severo golpe en su hermoso rostro y el arma del comisario apretada contra una de sus sienes. Desmonté y tomé un bolso de la alforja, caminé con un aplomo que hasta el día de hoy me asombra, que con tantos terremotos dentro de mí, por fuera estuviera tan íntegro e intacto como una figura de mármol._

**_"Quiso escapar, señor Ackerman, yo lo iba a ajusticiar pero el maldito dijo que tenía su permiso, ¿quiere que lo matemos aquí o quiere hacerlo frente a sus negros para darles una lección? Solo por eso lo he esperado, sino lo hubiera mandado lejos de este mundo hace rato"._**

_Eren tenía la cabeza gacha, pude apreciar sendas gotas de sangre secándose sobre la tierra, con seguridad de la brutal golpiza que debieron propinarle, sus pies descalzos y lastimados. Mi corazón latió con rabia y aunque las llamas me consumían por dentro mi voz salió como una lluvia de nieve helada._

**_"Este hombre no puede escapar porque en primer lugar ya no es un esclavo"_**_. El comisario y su séquito de matones me miraron con enorme sorpresa, metí la mano en la alforja y saqué el dichoso papel para ponérselos en frente, luchando estoicamente para que no me temblaran las manos. __**"Observe, su señoría, el idiota que acaba de atrapar es un hombre libre desde hace más de dos años, yo mismo le firmé y le entregué su libertad, ya sabe cómo son estas pobres criaturas, ¿qué puede saber de papeles alguien que jamás ha leído ni siquiera una letra? Son como animales a los que hay que recordarles las cosas una y otra vez",**__ luego me dirigí a Eren que al fin había levantado la mirada hacia mí, que en mucho tiempo me observaba con esperanzas, esas que yo mismo me había encargado de pulverizar. Lo desataron y se puso de pie con dificultad, entonces empujé el papel contra su pecho y lo obligué a que lo agarrara. __**"Eres tan tonto, mulato, te dije que no salieras sin llevar tus papeles, casi te matan por estúpido, a ver si esta vez no te lo olvidas, aquí están el resto de tus mugrosas pertenencias, las juntaron allá en la casa grande"**__, y le di la alforja que había aprovisionado con dinero en abundancia y víveres. __**"Que Dios se apiade de tus huesos y espero que nunca más regreses por aquí, yo ya cumplí con mi parte"**__, luego me dirigí a la autoridad presente: __**"Hace un calor de los mil infiernos, alguacil, ¿le apetece un trago fresco en la hacienda? Además nos ha sobrado una enorme cantidad de carne asada de ayer, hay suficiente para que se lleve una generosa parte usted y sus hombres".**__ Claro que el funcionario aceptó mi invitación enseguida dejando a Eren completamente de lado._

_Subí a mi caballo y no me giré ni una sola vez, me fui a trote ligero mientras trataba de seguir el parloteo animoso del comisario. Eran cinco hombres y él, los agasajé con mis mejores licores, se quedaron hasta entrada la noche, cantaron, bebieron, comieron y contaron sus anécdotas aburridas completamente felices. Para cuando se retiraron de la hacienda yo ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Le ordené a la servidumbre que no me molestaran y me encerré en mi habitación._

_No hay mayor honestidad en el alma de un hombre que aquella que llega en las alas de la soledad y el silencio. Me senté en la cama y dejé que mis penas abrieran los pétalos de su dolor. Ni todas las lágrimas que tenía serían suficientes para aplacar esa herida que era como una grieta enorme que me fragmentaba momento a momento. No hay amor más grande y rebelde que aquel que busca la libertad, el resto, el de aquellos que hemos elegido meternos a la cárcel de nuestros sentimientos, somos condenados por las cadenas de nuestras propias pasiones. Así me sentía yo, el pájaro encerrado en su jaula de oro, aislado, herido, abandonado, dejado de lado, inservible y quebrado._

_No tenía sentido seguir intentando retener a alguien que se había ido de mi lado hacía demasiado tiempo"._

Nina detuvo la lectura, Karien dormía sobre sus piernas, tenía el cuerpo amortiguado por el tiempo que había estado leyendo en la misma posición. Debería despertarla o tomaría frío cosa que podría enfermarla. Le acarició el rostro hasta que Karien abrió sus bonitos ojos jade.

—Vamos a la cama, hermosa.

Con somnolencia se dirigieron al cuarto, ayudó a la chica a sacarse la ropa y ponerse un remerón y la arropó con cuidado. Acaricio el largo y hermoso cabello y besó su tersa mejilla aunque estuviera dormida, ella no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que bajó para prepararse otro café, no podía detenerse en este punto.

Volvió al estudio, cerró la puerta y el ventanal, puso música instrumental suave y tranquila y finalmente retomó el relato, no sin antes tener un par de servilletas de papel a mano, solo por las dudas.

_"Mi tormento se incrementaba con cada una de esas imágenes en mi cabeza, mi condena era repetir cada sonrisa, cada palabra compartida, cada caricia, estaba enfermo hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas, por todo este amor que no tenía destino. Una montaña gigante de expectativas, de ideales y sueños que ahora me sepultaban paralizándome por completo y destruyendo cualquier ligamento, cualquier coyuntura hasta volverme una masa deforme de sufrimiento._

_¿Lo había perdido? Creo que nunca había pensado en esta posibilidad, se me hacía como una pesadilla que estaba fuera de mi alcance, siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos como una realidad imposible, por absurdo que suene. Siempre creí… que el arrepentimiento teñiría su alma, que alguna vez se rendiría, que su necesidad de mi persona existiría, aunque fuera en una muy ínfima parte, tal vez de lo único que había estado huyendo era de confirmar que efectivamente… Eren no me necesitaba. Esta aflicción no eran más que todos mis sueños tirándose de una cornisa dispuestos a convertirse en miles de fragmentos, mis anhelos atentando contra sí mismos y suicidándose en un bucle de autodestrucción infinito._

_Bebía de la noche a la mañana, danzaba con fantasmas, reía como lunático, mi cordura pendía de un hilo tan fino, que si no hubiera sido por Mikasa no dudo que hubiera arrojado mi cuerpo a la corriente del río en algunos de esos aberrantes episodios de los que me había vuelto protagonista. No encontraba asidero en la vida, ni motivación, ni entusiasmo, todos los días para mí estaban cubiertos de negros nubarrones y tormentas donde las lágrimas se volvían tan rojas como la sangre de mis venas._

_Ya no podía volar, había arrancado mis alas de cuajo para entregárselas a él, a cambio de su libertad entregué la mía, y él había partido tan lejos que no volvería a ser capaz de contemplar su sonrisa nunca más._

_Pero el amor no puede evitarse, es como tratar de quitar la tinta que cae dentro de una cubeta de agua, como querer evitar que la arena se deslice entre los dedos, es como la ponzoña inyectada, no tiene cura, no tiene arreglo. Que dicha para los que enferman juntos, para aquellos que son correspondidos y se hunden en esas aguas templadas; en compañía es la oscuridad más agradable, uno está feliz de padecerlo, blando y dispuesto a ser descuartizado. Pero cuando uno ha sido desahuciado, se convierte en el calvario invisible más atroz. Yo no quería alimentarme o dormir, vivía en un limbo de tristeza que me envolvía como la niebla sin permitirme ver más allá de un palmo de mi rostro, y de todas maneras ¿para qué quería ver si lo que yo más anhelaba estaba tan remotamente perdido?_

**_"Si quieres morir hazlo de una buena vez y no agonices de esta forma tan lamentable. Que es mejor una muerte digna que vivir como un muerto"._**_ Mikasa era dura con sus palabras, más entiendo que ella solo buscaba hacerme reaccionar, ni ella, ni yo tenemos el don de consolar, también había dolor dentro suyo y yo no pude devolverle la gentileza de ser su pilar, tan disminuido e inútil me encontraba en ese entonces._

_Eventualmente, una vez que pude ponerle una lápida acorde al sepulcro en donde reposaban los restos de mi dañado corazón, comencé a retomar las riendas de mi vida y la hacienda de nueva cuenta. El letargo depresivo que me oprimía como la cincha de una montura fue aflojándose con el paso del tiempo. Estuve los siguientes tres años sumido en una monotonía automática, redundante y asfixiante, pero al menos podía respirar, seguía vivo, haciendo honor a la memoria de mi padre o eso intentaba._

_La hacienda nunca fue más próspera, teníamos una fortuna tan nutrida que si hubiera dejado de trabajar y me hubiera dedicado a una vida de lisonjería y displicencias, ni en cien años podría haber dilapidado el tesoro que se acumulaba. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo en medio de ese festín de abundancia contando los días que llevaba sin encontrar su mirada… Mi riqueza era proporcional a mi infelicidad._

_Cuando mi madre regresó de su largo viaje volvió bastante enferma, creo que nunca pudo superar de buena manera la muerte de mi padre. Visitamos los mejores doctores del condado, adquirimos las medicinas más avanzadas y costosas pero nada pudo contra la brutal tuberculosis. Nada pudimos hacer más que sostener sus manos mientras la palidez la invadía con mayor intensidad día a día. Mi madre sufrió mucho antes de morir y entonces quedamos reducidos a una familia de dos. Al menos para entonces tenía la entereza y la madurez suficientes para poder sostener a mi hermana. Juré que la cuidaría con alma y vida, mi única familia, mi compañera constante._

_Mantuvimos un riguroso año de luto, nos cansamos de escuchar los lamentos de los visitantes indicando como la desgracia caía injustamente sobre nuestras cabezas otra vez. Asentíamos en silencio y una vez que quedábamos solos compartíamos algunos tragos. No le recriminé jamás este comportamiento, no tenía autoridad -ni voluntad tampoco- como para señalar un error en su actuar cuando yo había sido un desastre no hacía mucho. Siempre habíamos sido unidos, pero los recientes hechos llevaron a que fuéramos como una aleación de metales, inseparables._

_Una vez que pasó el luto y luego de incontables ruegos de parte de Mikasa, accedí a unas breves vacaciones en la capital. Como hija de buena cuna, su doncellez anhelaba vestidos, libros, alhajas y accesorios que enaltecieran aún más su natural hermosura. Sin ánimos de menospreciar a mi adorada estirpe, puedo afirmar que su atractivo como fémina y su gracia superaban en creces a las de mi madre. _

_Yo no preguntaba lo que era evidente, que aunque su belleza abrumaba, dentro de sus ojos oscuros anidaba un enjambre de tristeza por no haber podido realizar aún el sueño de formar una familia propia. A sus veinticinco para mí era como la rosa en el pleno éxtasis de su maduración, sin embargo el resto de los hombres parecían sentir predilección por cortar los capullos antes que abrieran sus pétalos, y ese es un deseo que no puedo entender hasta el día de hoy._

_Empero mi existencia no era en vano, la acompañaba como un fiel vasallo que sigue la sombra de su destino detrás de los pasos de su señor. Desde que mi ideal se había extinguido había tomado el suyo provisoriamente. Quería ayudarla a concretar sus anhelos, que si a uno le han quedado truncos que al menos a ella se los cumplieran._

_Eventualmente mis oraciones fueron escuchadas cuando conocimos al señor Kirchstein._

_Parecía que al fin la fortuna nos sonreía, había llegado hasta el hotel un flamante caballero, distinguido y noble, que de inmediato supo entablar conversación con ambos. Los ojos de mi hermana se habían llenado de brillos, como el nocturno firmamento de estrellas y, aunque era un presentimiento demasiado acelerado, tuve la sensación que esto apuntaba a convertirse en algo más que una amistad ya que era notable el interés mutuo. En mucho tiempo la alegría había pintado mi pecho, pude recordar esa cálida sensación que me producía ver a mi hermana sonreír. Era un regalo entre tanta tribulación._

_Si bien tuvimos que volver a la hacienda, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el señor Kirchstein siguiera nuestros pasos. Adquirió una propiedad en el pueblo, que ya para entonces tomaba la forma de una pequeña ciudad, por lo que se presentó en la casa para pedirme autorización formal para invitar a mi hermana a alguna misa o alguna reunión de botánica. Aunque estaba complacido con su accionar seguí bastante de cerca la evolución de su relación, no era cuestión de entregar a mi bella hermana a las garras de cualquier buitre, a falta de mis padres me sentía en la obligación de velar por su bienestar._

_Aunque Mikasa andaba demasiado ocupada con los flirteos del noble caballero, no dejaba de preocuparse por mí. Por las tardes, cuando regresaba del campo y me aseaba apropiadamente, se sentaba a tejer a mi lado en el pórtico de la casa. Revivíamos fantasmas del pasado con anécdotas alegres, como si las tristes no hubieran existido jamás. Apreciaba que ella lo intentara. Me confesó que estaba enamorada de este buen hombre y aunque le dije que se sintiera en la libertad de ir a vivir al pueblo una vez que la desposara, me manifestó que no quería dejarme solo en la hacienda. Ella nunca lo supo pero esa noche solté un par de lágrimas en mi alcoba de pura gratitud, aunque anhelaba su realización como mujer me dolía de antemano imaginármela lejos, claro que faltaba la aprobación de su prometido que gracias a Dios aceptó de buen ánimo ese pedido._

_Jean, su prometido, era un hombre trabajador y animoso, alto y distinguido, educado, modoso, venía de una casa en el sur donde tenían cultivos de frutas y hortalizas, de manera que estaba acostumbrado a la vida en el campo y gozaba de su propia dote. Fuera de las formalidades del caso lo más importante es que mi hermana era feliz y con eso yo estaba más que satisfecho._

_Cierta vez tuvimos una plática, que fue cuando menos curiosa y nos llevó a una discusión realmente detestable aunque tuvimos la madurez suficiente para superarla con rapidez. Éramos demasiados pocos para andar desparramados, creo que nuestro sentido de familia y nuestra unión de sangre era más fuerte que cualquier rencilla imberbe, aunque su atrevimiento fue un exceso._

_Sugirióme que fuera a frecuentar una taberna que se encontraba casi al final del pueblo, el que para entonces había crecido de una manera increíble, sin duda la riqueza de la región era atractiva para muchos. No le presté importancia, sino fuera por su inesperada insistencia hasta que un día le pedí que me explicara el porqué estaba tan empeñada con esa idea absurda, si yo quería beber, en mi propia casa tenía los mejores licores del condado, no tenía necesidad de ir a otras partes a buscarlos. Entonces dijo esta frase que aún la retengo porque se negara a abandonarme: __**"Hermano, en vista de que el matrimonio y la familia no es una misión a la que quieras entregarte y de que cargas con más tristeza que una llorona de cementerio, te sugiero vayas a ese lugar, pues los de tu clase suelen hacer allí sus juntas".**_

_"Los de tu clase"_

_No nos hablamos por los siguientes cuatro días, evité tomar el almuerzo o la cena en la casa mayor durante ese período, hasta que ella vino a mi cuarto y entre lágrimas me suplicó que la perdonara. No era mala su intención, pero sin duda me había herido. Yo no sentía inclinación a dejarme abrazar por cualquier hombre, de solo pensarlo mi piel se crispaba, solo tenía ese anhelo, imposible evidentemente, de que alguna vez la vida me llevara de nuevo a los brazos de mi mulato, fuera de eso otro contacto me resultaba repulsivo._

_Mi mulato... _

_No, ya no era mío, nunca lo había sido. En cambio yo si fui suyo, lo era desde antes, lo sigo siendo a través del tiempo y el olvido. Hay pertenencias que no están subyugadas a un contrato, ni prescriben por muchos años que se sucedan, de ese carácter es la mía, simplemente tengo un solo dueño, aunque él haya renunciado a sus derechos._

_Cada tanto ponía llave a la puerta de mi despacho y abría ese cajón oculto donde guardaba lo único que me había quedado de él, su cabello trenzado. Lo tomaba entre mis dedos y lo acercaba a mi rostro, tal como la magia de la piedra filosofal transformaba mi sufrimiento en breve dicha, podía escuchar el río y su voz, el calor de sus besos. Aunque intenté incontables veces deshacerme de ese ritual me fue imposible. Sentía que una vez que desapareciera esa parte de él yo también lo haría, como una bocanada de aliento en una noche invernal._

_Probablemente haya rezado con fervor en más de una ocasión, a ese Dios al que no había venerado como se lo merecía, suplicando por un poco de paz, especialmente al dormir. Bastaba que Morfeo suspirara sobre mi rostro que de inmediato lo veía ahí, de pie en el borde del río, sus cabellos mecidos por la suave brisa de la tarde, su porte elegante y viril, y sus ojos expresivos y alegres contemplándome expectantes. Allí en esos mundos inalcanzables por la realidad él deseaba mi compañía, estiraba su mano para tomar la mía, y volvía a ser feliz, hasta que la vigilia me sorprendía al alba y me regresaba a la deprimente realidad._

_De todas maneras el aspaviento que provocó el matrimonio de mi hermana me tuvo ocupado en demasía y siempre agradecía tener algo productivo en lo cual poner mi mente. Jamás pensé que la unión de dos personas fuera una empresa tan afanosa y agotadora; junto a su futuro marido estuvimos a las órdenes de mi hermana para que todo se realizara de acuerdo a sus deseos. En aprietos nos vimos cuando tuvo que elegir su vestido, que para mí todos eran blancos y hermosos pero para ella tenían diferencias más notables que una hormiga de una montaña, prefería mil veces tener que ir al campo a recoger yo mismo el algodón._

_Logramos sortear todos los pedidos con bastante éxito y si hasta entonces a este hombre no se le habían bajado los ánimos de desposarla, creo que nada lo haría jamás, y eso me tranquilizaba de cierto modo. Al fin todo estuvo listo para el acontecimiento, y no fue hasta que me calcé el traje y ella enlazó su mano a mi brazo que los nervios me apretaron el corazón. Después de todo el recorrido la estaba llevando al altar y había un conflicto de grandes proporciones en mi pecho, entre la alegría de ver sus sueños realizarse y la tristeza de que ahora tendría un esposo devoto y una futura familia a la cual dedicarse._

_La fiesta duró tres largos días, libré a los negros de todas sus labores y me aseguré que pudieran disfrutar en grande al igual que lo hacíamos nosotros y los invitados a la fiesta, los parientes y afines. Por ella aguanté la invasión de ese tropel de gente, todo era poco comparado con su felicidad. En esos días dormí muy poco y brindé demasiado, al fin cuando luego del tercer día la gente empezó a volver pude tener un poco de paz y descanso apropiado._

_No pasó mucho para que Mikasa y su flamante esposo decidieran irse de viaje, dedicarse un poco de tiempo y cultivar su amor. Me abrazó varias veces antes de partir, tragándose las lágrimas puesto que sabe que no me gustan demasiado los sentimentalismos, aseguró que me escribiría y que esperara por su regreso ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Le aseguré que podría sobrevivir y que no se preocupara tanto._

_La casa quedó silenciosa y vacía. Mamma Vieja apenas podía moverse por lo que las esclavas de Mikasa solían atenderla y hacerse cargo de los menesteres de la casa. Fue la primera vez que no festejé mi cumpleaños, me sentía solo y a falta de trabajo comencé a frecuentar a los esclavos. Hice tirar abajo las casas endebles que tenían y mandé construir unas más decentes con maderas de primera calidad. Por las noches participaba de sus fogatas, los niños me sonreían y los hombres me invitaban sus comidas, en cierta forma no me sentía tan triste compartiendo con ellos. Si bien a una gran mayoría les firmé actas de liberación decidieron quedarse en la hacienda a trabajar, nada más que por salario, me pareció lo justo, aunque debido a mis actos me gané el rencor de la mayoría de los hacendados aledaños. De todas maneras no me interesaba lo que dijeran, excepto que esto afecto el ventajoso comercio que teníamos, se volvió realmente complicado poder ubicar nuestra producción en el mercado y siempre teníamos que bajar el precio de nuestra mercadería, pero aún así había pocos compradores que se animaban a realizar transacciones con nosotros. Tampoco nos íbamos a arruinar, como dije había administrado exitosamente durante muchos años y Jean tenía su propia herencia con lo que Mikasa jamás pasaría miseria. _

_¿Por qué lo hice? Tal vez el tiempo me estaba ablandando, lo cierto es que de frente a las necesidades de los negros no podía mantenerme indiferente. Probablemente Eren me lo hubiera mencionado muchas veces y yo no supe escucharlo, de alguna manera sentía que estaba equiparando el pasado._

_Junio, la hija de los negros que antes vivían en el granero y que yo en su momento detestaba tanto por su cercanía con el mulato vino a buscarme. Me mostró sus dos hijas y su pequeño bebé recién nacido, con una voz pequeña y desnutrida me dijo lo mucho que Eren me admiraba, su mirada triste cada vez que un carruaje llegaba a la hacienda y no me traía de regreso en los años que estuve en Europa. No podía hablar, escuché pacientemente sobre todos esos años de ausencia, los castigos por los que pasó, las carencias, su dolor tan similar al mío años después. Cuando encontré el ánimo suficiente para hablar le agradecí por su confesión, fue en cierta manera un bálsamo en el desierto que atravesaban mis sentimientos. Pude reconstruir esa parte de la historia que me faltaba y lo necesitaba"._

La taza de café estaba semi vacía y abandonada, mientras Nina desechaba la tercer servilleta llena de sus lágrimas y secreciones nasales. Agradecía que Karien estuviera dormida y no presenciara ese lamentable espectáculo. Era sumamente extraño que una historia de esa índole tocara fibras tan íntimas en ella. Se consideraba una mujer de ciencia, coherente y analítica, nunca se dejaba avasallar por sentimentalismos de ese modo.

¿Por qué? ¿Se debía a que vivía en el mismo lugar donde aparentemente esos hechos habían sucedido? Cuando le entregaron los planos de la propiedad le dijeron que la casa había sido modificada varias veces, incluso ella misma le había hecho reparaciones y cambios drásticos. Ahora que recordaba le había parecido extraño lo que le mencionaron en la inmobiliaria, que había un sector al fondo que no podía utilizarse para edificar o cultivar, debido a que estaba lleno de piedras enormes encalladas en la tierra lo que hacía imposible cavar, había consultado a qué se debía eso y le habían comentado que hacía mucho tiempo un brazo del río principal pasaba por allí, que luego con los sistemas de riego moderno y debido a la venta de terrenos colindantes fue necesario cerrar y cambiar el curso. Ahora tenía más sentido, había existido un río...

_"Siento que han pasado siglos desde que he tenido tiempo para sentarme de nuevo en el silencio y la complicidad de mi despacho, en esta calma serenidad que me permite expresarme tan libremente con unos simples trazos de tinta. Siento que a veces enloquezco porque me comienzan a gustar estas extrañezas de las que huye la gente. La soledad y la reflexión. Las he asumido como mis compañeras, no tengo más remordimientos excepto que debería haberte dejado libre antes de que nos volviéramos enemigos, antes de que la rebelión y el desprecio perforaran tus sentimientos. Con el paso del tiempo me convenzo más que el desamor está hecho del mismo material con el que nacen las guerras, las catástrofes y las enfermedades._

_En este nuevo día que me toca vivir acepto que no dejaré de extrañarte, de soñarte, de anhelar que agarres mi mano por tu propia voluntad, y aunque eso no se cumpla sí deseo que donde te encuentres, la libertad te siga acompañando como siempre quisiste._

_Mi amado Eren, estas alas que te heredo las he arrancado de mí, puesto que había sido mi compromiso desde ese día en que te di mi palabra. Más ahora me percato que desde la tierra que habito me es imposible seguirte, incluso si mantengo mi vista fija en el cielo seguro has de elevarte tanto que el brillo refulgente del sol me impedirá encontrarte. Lo entiendo, está bien de este modo, el que no sabe de razones es mi pobre corazón que aún se agita y se retuerce inútilmente._

_De nada me sirven todas estas riquezas, ni todo el conocimiento que busco e incorporo para poder borrar tus recuerdos. No tiene precio el olvido, ni existe mercader que pueda venderme alivio. Maldigo a cupido que en un acto entusiasta ha disparado todas sus flechas a un mismo blanco. El amor es mi enemigo y no tengo armas para combatirlo, pero tampoco deseo hacerlo, acepto estas heridas como antes los besos y las risas._

_Y aquí termino mi confesión, lo dejo en manos de Dios y la vida, nada ha quedado por decir o revelar y ahora puedo ir a dormir tranquilamente. Tal vez, quien sabe, pueda volver a soñar con que ese sol brille sobre nosotros una vez más..._

_Levi A."_

Volvió hacia el baúl y abrió la caja con el pañuelo de seda, lo desenvolvió y tomó entre sus manos temblorosas la trenza de cabello. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por el ventanal y nuevas lágrimas le colmaron la vista volviéndosela borrosa. Salió al pórtico y sus perros se acercaron agitando sus pomposas colas. Miró hacia el horizonte y comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste. Como un deja vú que la arrastraba sin que pudiera resistirse, como en un trance siguiendo ese camino.

Un serie de flashes se ciñeron sobre su cabeza, tantas veces que había recorrido la zona con su auto, buscando, buscando, siempre buscando... ¿qué? Y cuando encontró la finca por primera vez fue una corazonada que la había sacudido de lado a lado, como si un grito se replicara en su interior. AQUÍ, es aquí ¿Aquí, por qué? En todos sus años de profesión y especialidades jamás se había atado a ninguna parte, ningún lugar por muy hermoso o llamativo, hasta ese día que descendió y vio esas tierras.

Luego de caminar por bastante tiempo se frenó en seco, justo frente a los matorrales de los que debían encargarse los peones que pensaba contratar, justo ahí, como si una estaca invisible la hubiera clavado al piso. Su mano apretó la trenza, cerró sus ojos y pudo escuchar claramente el río, las hojas de los árboles invisibles que chocaban por acción del viento, el olor a tierra húmeda y grana fresca. Sintió los poderosos brazos cercando su cuerpo y la respiración se le cortó de inmediato cuando la conocida voz retumbó en sus oídos:

**"Te he atrapado".**

Se giró con brusquedad y Karien retrocedió sorprendida.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté? Pensé que me habías escuchado.

—N-no, yo... yo estaba, ah...

—Me desperté y cuando salí de asearme escuché el ruido de la puerta y luego vi que te dirigías aquí, así que me puse las zapatillas y te seguí. Pero si necesitas estar a solas volveré a la casa, además quiero desayunar.

—No, está bien, solo estaba, mmm, dando un vistazo, lo cierto es que nunca vine hasta los límites de la propiedad antes. Volvamos, también quiero desayunar.

Mientras caminaban Karien jugaba con los perros aventándoles ramas que nunca eran traídas de regreso.

—¿Acaso tienen alguna habilidad?

—Cuidan la casa —respondió Nina tranquilamente mientras guardaba la trenza en un bolsillo.

—Ah, es una buena esa. Por cierto, ¿terminaste tu lectura?

—Sí, llegué al final.

—¿Y bien? ¿Era un final triste o no?

—No lo sé, era un final, aunque no especificaba mucho, sería mejor que sacaras tus propias conclusiones, sin embargo tengo más dudas que antes.

—Le pedí a un contacto que me informara acerca de los Ackermans y su historia, estaba ocupado pero me dijo que por la tarde me iba a enviar lo que consiguiera.

—Vaya, eso es asombrosamente rápido.

—Lo es.

Nina se detuvo y tomó la mano de Karien entrelazando sus dedos, el sol de la mañana atravesaba sus irises verdes agua haciéndola más hermosa de lo que ya era. Acarició una de sus mejillas y se acercó para unir sus labios con mucho cariño.

—Te quiero, Ka.

—OK, ¿estoy soñando? Creo que estoy soñando y aún no me despierto —bromeó la más alta para poder tapar lo emocionada que estaba.

—Lo siento, por todas esas veces que... ya sabes, no pude verte y me esperaste. Gracias, por ser tan paciente conmigo.

—Mierda, ¿acaso quieres verme llorando? Porque estás haciendo un excelente trabajo —dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos donde las lágrimas se habían agolpado.

—No, solo necesitaba decírtelo, no seas blanda, anda —tiró del agarre de sus manos y caminaron entre risas y halagos mutuos hasta la casa.

Greta estaba entrando cuando ellas llegaron y Nina le pidió que les preparara un buen desayuno en el estudio. Terminó de escanear las hojas que faltaban y su novia se puso a terminar el relato. Volvió al baúl y notó que había un bolsillo de cuero en una de las paredes del mismo, con cuidado lo abrió y encontró algunos papeles. Un par de títulos viejos que probablemente tuvieran solo un valor histórico, pero también encontró un par de sobres con sus respectivas cartas. Todo era antiguo pero muy bien conservado.

—Estás muy callada, ¿encontraste algo interesante?

—No lo sé, lo sabremos en un momento —respondió llevando las mismas hasta su escritorio.

Una tenía por remitente a Mikasa Ackerman, la habían enviado desde Inglaterra hacia California, e iba dirigida al protagonista de la historia, Levi. Con una excelente caligrafía, un trazo amable y cuidadoso, se leía lo siguiente:

_"Querido hermano:_

_Siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos, que compartimos una charla o disfrutamos del horizonte. Espero estés a gusto y no rondando por los rincones como una sombra solitaria. Este lugar es hermoso, hay tanto movimiento y máquinas increíbles, te hubieras divertido mucho de haber aceptado mi invitación, de todas maneras con Jean hemos comprado un surtido de licores que estoy segura disfrutarás en demasía._

_Esto es emocionante y nuevo, aunque estoy feliz de lo que veo y aprendo, siento que una parte de mi corazón se ha quedado contigo en la estancia, puedo hacerme a una idea de lo mucho que debe haberte costado cuando te tocó a ti atravesar el mundo para poder estudiar ¡y sin la compañía de nadie! Siempre he admirado tu entereza ante situaciones peligrosas, tú nunca te amedrentas. Tengo tanto que aprender aún de ti._

_Has sabido administrar los bienes de la familia con sabiduría y tino, me has cuidado con esmero, estuviste en todo momento sosteniendo mi mano, la distancia nos hace notar con mayor peso el cariño al que uno se acostumbra, hace que uno valore los sacrificios, nos hace madurar como personas. Aquí me doy cuenta de lo importante que eres en mi vida, quiero que lo sepas, aunque no te gusten estas cursilerías como le llamas._

_Quisiera que fueras tan feliz como yo me siento en este momento y si no encuentras una persona especial en tu vida, Jean y yo nos encargaremos de llenarte de sobrinos que te sigan y colmen tus horas de risas y abrazos. Aunque no te vea, segura estoy de que esto te ha sacado una sonrisa._

_Pronto volveremos a vernos, hermano, que Dios te proteja y guarde tu camino._

_Con afecto inmenso, Mikasa._

_Londres, 25 de Marzo de 1804"._

Nina suspiró y luego tomó la siguiente carta. Lo que más le llamó la atención de la misma fue el sobre, nuevamente el remitente era Mikasa Ackerman, sin embargo no tenía sello postal, lo que quería decir que muy probablemente no hubiera sido enviada, y en la parte del frente estaba el nombre Levi Ackerman solo, sin dirección ni ninguna otra anotación. Sacó la carta del interior y con mucho cuidado desenrolló el papel para leer. Su corazón latía de una manera salvaje y sus dedos temblaban con intermitencia, como si estuviera a punto de leer una sentencia de muerte:

_"Querido Levi:_

_Amado hermano, has dejado en mi corazón una ausencia enorme. Siento que estos veintisiete años a tu lado han sido efímeros y cortos, que no los he disfrutado apropiadamente, que te he regañado demasiado, que tal vez en mi afán de cuidarte no supe escuchar tus lamentos y no pude consolarte como tu alma merecía. Tengo tantos arrepentimientos en la boca y las manos, me gustaría que lo supieras._

_Desde pequeños supe que eras diferente, que tus ojos podían ver más allá de los míos o los de nuestros padres, que en tus mutis y meditaciones había inmensidades de batallas dentro tuyo, que viviste tu conflicto a solas, a escondidas y no supe apoyarte como merecías. Tal vez yo envidiaba a tu sirviente que siendo tan tosco e ignorante conseguía todas tus atenciones y preferencias, ¿pero cómo puede una persona entender el amor si no lo ha sentido? Solo ahora atisbo a comprender tu suplicio, todas esas veces que tu mirada se perdía en el horizonte esperando alguna novedad al respecto. Siempre fue así, aferrado a una esperanza casi imposible, después de años de ausencias, tú nunca dejaste de esperarlo._

_No tienes idea lo mucho que me dolía tu dolor, no entiendo porqué no te lo dije con mayor claridad, solo podía quedarme a tu lado acompañándote con mi presencia, observando como tu semblante se apagaba cada día, regañándote por beber en exceso, o no dormir, o comer poco, tú que siempre fuiste mi ejemplo de fuerza y estoicismo, consideraba una burla caer tan fácil ante una ilusión. Amado hermano de mi alma, hoy te entiendo y por eso no te detuve esta vez, aunque deseaba que te quedaras aquí, que pudieras ver el rostro de tu sobrino o sobrina que está creciendo dentro mío, entendí tu necesidad de seguir ese llamado._

_Ahora me toca a mí esperarte, aquí en la casa que nos vio nacer haré mi guardia, rezando a diario por tu felicidad, deseando que llegues a ese destino que te espera para que finalmente puedas ser tú mismo. No mas obligaciones, ataduras o normas, es hora que tú puedas realizarte. Te admiro más que antes, siempre tendrás mi respeto y mi cariño. Eres el mejor hermano que podría haber deseado y anhelo fervientemente en mi corazón que una vez la caravana llegue a su destino, puedas encontrarte con él y cumplir al fin tus sueños._

_Aunque tengo una pesada carga por delante al menos ya no estoy sola, Jean me sostiene y me acompaña, hace que el mundo sea mejor cada día, a su lado siento que puedo lograrlo todo, aunque nadie puede reemplazarte, mi querido hermano._

_Cuando esa carta llegó a mis manos, debo confesártelo, dudé en entregártela, porque sabía que indefectiblemente irías a su encuentro abandonando este nido. Pero el amor que te tengo es tan grande, que debía sobreponerse a la angustia y el egoísmo de retenerte. Merecías sacarte esa daga que te atravesaba el corazón, aunque nuevamente esté aquí, a mi edad, casada y a punto de convertirme en madre, envidiando nuevamente a ese hombre que ahora disfrutará de tu compañía._

_Te deseo la mayor felicidad, Levi._

_Me pregunto si alguna vez volverás a casa... Con seguridad el río te extrañará, hermano querido, al igual que yo lo haré hasta el final de mis días._

_Mikasa._

_California, 08 de Agosto de 1807"._

Nina tuvo que tomarse un momento para poder procesar todo, Karien estaba enfrascada en la lectura mientras mordisqueaba una manzana y tenía puesto los auriculares, mejor así, no quería que viera su rostro arrasado de lágrimas. Tomó un pañuelo con sigilo y secó su rostro, luego se puso de pie y dejó la trenza en la caja, tal cual la había encontrado.

Entonces su hermana, Mikasa, lo había esperado, ¿se había marchado? Al parecer por el contenido de la misiva así parecía. Allí hablaba de una carta que ella había recibido, ¿sería una carta de Eren? Mierda, necesitaba encontrar ese papel, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Revisó el cuaderno una y otra vez pero no había nada allí. Revisó el baúl, incluso con un bisturí abrió los bordes para verificar que no hubiera bolsillos internos escondidos, pero sin éxito.

Tomaron un receso en el almuerzo, Karien estaba callada y afectada, por lo que no conversaron demasiado. Luego se quedó a su lado secando su rostro cuando la lectura estaba llegando a su fin.

—Uuff, que intenso... —dijo cuando pudo hablar después de terminar la última hoja—. ¿Tendrás un poco de cianuro para convidarme?

—Que dramática. Te diré qué, vamos a tomar un par de toallas y vamos a nadar un rato, hace calor, la piscina está lista para ser estrenada y... nada, tengo ganas de verte en traje de baño.

—¿Traje de baño? No traje ninguno, ni siquiera sabía si me ibas a dejar quedarme unos días siquiera.

—Mejor, podrás nadar desnuda —dijo con una sonrisa seductora y luego se acercó a dejarle un beso sobre los labios.

—No nadaré desnuda.

—Bueno, bueno, te prestaré un traje de los míos, ve a preparar una limonada mientras busco las toallas, el protector y la ropa.

—De acuerdo, por cierto, nadaría desnuda pero Greta anda por aquí aún —le confesó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Ya mismo le doy el día libre.

—Anda, anda, iré a preparar la limonada.

—Sin azúcar.

—¡Iugh! ¿Miel? Porfa.

—Estevia.

—Hecho.

Nina se rió y luego se fue escaleras arriba a preparar todo.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, los perros incluso chapotearon un poco, no pudieron evitar que se metieran aunque Karien estuvo detrás de ellos tratando de evitarlo. Se tiraron agua mutuamente, se sacaron fotos juntas y luego se enfrascaron en una conversación muy interesante sobre historia imperial asiática. Luego regresaron, tomaron un baño y volvieron al estudio pero estaban cansadas después de tanto jaleo en la piscina, por lo que decidieron que mejor iban a ir a la habitación a dormir un poco cuando Karien se fijó en su correo.

—¡Amor! Ya me llegó la información sobre los Ackermans.

—¿Ya? ¡Que rápido!

—Bueno, Marcos me dijo que iba a conseguirlo a la tarde, es muy eficiente.

Se sentaron lado a lado mientras Karien manipulaba su iPad.

—Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera mucha información. Dice que Mikasa Ackerman en nupcias con Jean kirschtein tuvieron tres hijos, oh, uno de ellos se llamó Levi, Levi Cristopher Kirschtein. Mira esto, ¡qué extraño!, Levi Ackerman, su hermano, figura como muerto en 1807, oh, eso explica porqué no hay más cosas escritas en el cuaderno.

—Mmm, lo último escrito en el cuaderno tiene fecha de 1803, luego en 1804 Mikasa le escribió una carta desde Inglaterra. Y luego...

—¿Qué carta?

—Es cierto, no te dije, encontré dos cartas. Una fue enviada desde Inglaterra a California y aparentemente recibida, y la segunda, bueno esa nunca fue enviada.

Nina las trajo y se las mostró a Karien que lo primero que hizo fue revisar el material de las mismas, los sobres y todo lo referente a la confección, luego si leyó los contenidos, nuevamente volvió a ponerse sentimental.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Tú qué crees?

—Mmm, no lo sé, en apariencia recibieron una carta en la hacienda que hizo que Levi se fuera, o eso entendí. Aunque es un poco confuso, pareciera como si ella se estuviera despidiendo.

—Sí, eso es, y al parecer una despedida definitiva —contuvo la respiración pero un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Será que se murió?

—Si se hubiera muerto para qué puso lo de la caravana y lo de encontrarse con Eren?

—Bueno, no dice específicamente Eren, dice con él, puede ser una metáfora sobre su padre algo como reunirse en el paraíso, ¿qué piensas?

—No, no creo que fuera una metáfora sobre su padre, si fuera eso ¿cómo es que hace referencia a "el conflicto que atravesó a solas"? Además hay muchas otras cosas, habla del amor, de que ella no quería retenerlo, pero sobre todo la carta que llegó a sus manos, porque esa es la clave del misterio.

—Pero si Levi se fue ¿porqué figura como muerto en 1807? En todo caso debería figurar como fecha de muerte desconocida.

Nina se quedó en silencio, tratando de pensar al respecto.

—Ya sabes lo intrincado del lenguaje de la época, debería hacer una investigación para saber si caravana, carta o alguna de estas frases eran en realidad modismos solapados para hablar sobre otras cosas, como una especie de código, antes se usaba mucho —dijo Karien, suspirando de nuevo y quitándose las lágrimas solo para que nuevas volvieran a caer.

—¡Mierda! Realmente quiero saber qué carajos pasó. Oye, ¿tus contactos no podrían buscar a Eren?

—¿Eren solo? ¿Sin apellido ni nada?

—Tampoco creo que hubieran tantos Eren en esa época en ese lugar, si no tenemos información sobre los Ackermans tal vez pueda haber algo sobre él.

—Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo, consultaré con Marcos —dijo tomando si iPad para enviarle un correo—. De todas formas creo que va a demorar un poco en averiguar esto.

—No importa, mientras podamos llegar a la verdad. Tal vez deberíamos revisar los muebles del sótano, yo solo los miré muy por encima, probablemente encontremos algo entre los cajones quien sabe, tenemos que descartar todas las posibilidades.

—Sí, me parece bien, vamos.

Estuvieron al menos por tres horas revisando absolutamente todos los recovecos de los muebles, incluso encontraron dos cajones "escondidos" en los mismos, pero no había nada referente a la historia, solo papeles en blanco, plumas, cera roja para envío de correspondencia, un escudo familiar bordado, un par de dólares viejos y unas monedas que iban a evaluar más adelante, un broche con forma de mariposa de algo así como plata, un reloj a cuerda roto y nada más.

—¡Tsk!

—Estoy muerta —dijo Karien sentándose en una banqueta frente al piano de pared, levantó la tapa y tocó algunas teclas que sonaron apagadamente—. Oye, creo que esto es marfil, debe ser valioso, deberías mandarlo a afinar y quedártelo, me encanta el sonido del piano.

—¿Sabes tocar?

—Sí, hasta hacerte llegar al cielo —dijo juguetonamente, Nina rodó los ojos pero cedió a una sonrisa—. No, nunca aprendí, mamá pensaba que sería más útil saber japonés, no lo niego pero... siempre quise aprender, oh, ésta no suena —habló refiriéndose a una tecla.

—Ni modo, si a ti te gusta mandaré a que lo reparen y lo pondré en la sala, así puedes practicar cuando gustes. De hecho, deberíamos ir a tu casa y traer un poco de ropa.

Karien la miró sorprendida.

—No estoy diciendo que nos mudemos juntas, pero bueno, hasta principios de Enero no tengo actividades fuera del país y tú solo tienes que ir los lunes y martes a ese museo en el que te llamaron ¿no? Podríamos aprovechar más el tiempo.

La más alta se puso de pie y se acercó para besar a su novia.

—Sí.

—Bien, iremos mañana, por lo pronto creo que mejor sería que vayamos a dormir, ¿o quieres cenar primero?

—La verdad tengo hambre.

—Bien, le dije a Greta que deje un pollo con verduras listo, calentemos eso y luego vamos a descansar. No podemos hacer más nada por el momento.

—De acuerdo.

Esa noche Nina durmió muy mal, se despertó varias veces y dió vueltas en su lado de la cama. Realmente que no podía estar en paz, cerraba los ojos y soñaba con cosas de esa época, gritos, malestares y se despertaba angustiada. Las cosas no mejoraron en los siguientes días, para el quinto ya tenía algunas ojeras adornando sus bonitos ojos azules, aún no habían tenido novedades del tal Marcos, hasta que en la mañana del séptimo día recibieron un correo. al pobre hombre le había llevado un tiempo investigar en periódicos, libros de registro de la época y además en un lugar tan extenso. Encontraron a cinco Eren´s, pero ninguno coincidía ni con la descripción, ni con los datos que buscaban. Con lo que la decepción regresó con mayor fuerza.

—¡Esto es una mierda! —se quejó la más baja.

—Mmm, bueno, ¿tal vez Eren usó otro nombre? Quiero decir, como hombre libre tal vez eligió otro nombre, aunque no sé si eso fuera legal en esa época, además sin apellido, tal vez figurara como... ¿Eren Ackerman o Eren Carolina? No, no creo que pudiera usar el apellido de los dueños de la hacienda, de todas maneras no hay nada sobre algo parecido, ¿tal vez se fue del país? Es una posibilidad, ¿no?

—Joder, si se fue del país estamos fregadas, porque ahí si que le perdimos el rastro o si usó otro nombre.

Karien se puso de pie y masajeó los hombros de Nina que estaba tensa.

—Tranquila, tenemos que seguir investigando, encontraremos el camino de alguna manera.

Esa misma tarde Nina llamó al un afinador de pianos de la ciudad que le habían recomendado, pero el hombre estaba muy ocupado, dijo que se haría cargo siempre y cuando ellas le llevaran el instrumento, de solo pensar en acarrear el armatoste ese se le bajaban los ánimos, ¿cuánto saldría uno nuevo? No, se lo había prometido a su novia, además no quería un piano nuevo, sería lindo restaurar algo que había sido de la casa mayor. Se quedó pensando en que Levi jamás había mencionado nada respecto al piano, tal vez porque era irrelevante. Las teclas parecían muy bien conservadas lo que le daba la pauta que muy poco lo habían usado... ¿ninguno en la casa tocaba el piano? Entonces ¿era un mero artefacto de adorno? Como fuera, cuando vinieran los peones a sacar las malezas les pediría ayuda para subir el mismo arriba.

Nuevamente esa noche se despertó casi a las tres de la mañana, Karien dormía hecha una bolita contra su espalda, con cuidado salió de la cama y bajó las escaleras para servirse un poco de agua fresca. Luego de beber dos vasos se dio cuenta que sería en vano volver a la cama, se había despabilado por completo, por lo que volvió al estudio. Prendió las luces y se sentó mientras miraba el cuaderno fijamente, como si de un momento a otro hablaría por sí mismo para decirle algo. Abrió de nuevo la caja con la trenza de cabello y la tomó entre sus manos, la apretó un poco y la acercó a su rostro, olía a viejo.

—Por favor, por favor te lo suplico, déjame saber la verdad, necesito saberla, no me lo ocultes, por favor —cerró sus ojos y luego suspiró—. Joder, ya me estoy arruinando el coco.

Dejó la trenza en su lugar y se fue al sillón para volver a releer, tal vez había una pista allí, alguna cosa que había pasado por alto, un dato, una anotación en algún rincón. Estuvo tan concentrada y leyendo con tanto ahínco que ni cuenta se dio cuando se durmió por completo. Sintió los pasos de Karien cerca, pero el sueño le hacía pesados los párpados, ¿por qué se había puesto tacones? Detestaba el sonido de los tacos contra la madera del piso. La escuchó acercarse y como le corría algunos mechones del rostro.

_—¿Sigues escribiendo hasta caer dormido en cualquier parte? Eso no está bien, vas a pescar un resfriado, anda, levanta y vuelve a la alcoba._

_Quiso contestar pero sentía como si sus labios estuvieran pegados, intentó abrir los ojos pero apenas si podía observar por una escueta rendija, veía borroso, notó a una mujer en un vestido demasiado pomposo de color verde, pero no podía enfocar bien la imagen._

_—Ya veo, has estado bebiendo, ¡qué remedio! ¿Sabes? Llegó una encomienda hace unos días, estaba a tu nombre pero... la abrí, lo siento. No quería dártela, pero tampoco puedo verte así de nuevo, así que... lo dejaré donde ya sabes._

_—¿Mmm...?_

_—Una vez que leas el mensaje que llegó... ven a hablar conmigo, te lo suplico. Ahora me iré, trata de ir a tu alcoba no te quedes aquí._

Nina se cayó del sillón y se despertó sobresaltada.

—¡Joder! ¡Ouch! —se había golpeado las rodillas y un codo, por lo que se levantó sobándose los lugares y rescatando el cuaderno que también se hallaba en el suelo.

Miró a todas partes y estaba sola, ¿Karien había bajado a verla? Miró el reloj de su estudio, cuatro de la mañana, sintió un escalofrío, era improbable que su linda novia usara tacones a esa hora además ella... observó el cerámico esmaltado del suelo, en las reformas que le había hecho a la casa había sacado el parquet que estaba muy arruinado y lo había cambiado por cemento y cerámicos, entonces ¿cómo?

Oh, bien, había sido un sueño, sí, obviamente su obsesión estaba pasando de algo normal a algo patológico. Se refregó las sienes y trató de recordar parte del sueño. "Lo dejaré donde ya sabes", ¿era una pista? Joder, necesitaba volver a su terapia ahora estaba soñando que los fantasmas del pasado le indicaban cosas, ¿qué estaba pasando con ella?

"Lo dejaré donde ya sabes", "dónde ya sabes...", ¡pues no, joder, no lo sabía! Caminó en círculos en el estudio, el comedor, la cocina hasta que escuchó los pasos cansados de Karien hasta que vio su rostro entre dormido y despierto con sus ojitos hinchados, entrando en la cocina, envuelta en una cobija como una vieja.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, ve a dormir, no te preocupes.

—Mmm, ¿por qué estás dando tantas vueltas?

—Estoy pensando, no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo soy, sería mejor que volvieras a dormir.

—Pero es que no quiero estar descansando y tú aquí descerebrándote sola, puedo preparar café.

—Gracias, hermosa, pero no, no interrumpas tu sueño por mí.

—Escucha amor, tienes que relajarte, estas cosas de investigar hechos del pasado no son fáciles de resolver, eventualmente llegaremos a la verdad, ya verás con el tiempo daremos en la tecla —dicho lo cual se acercó y le besó la frente con cariño.

—¡Eso es!

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso es! ¡Dar en la tecla! —le habló fuerte mientras le apretaba los hombros y luego salió al trote por el pasillo.

—¿Amor? ¿Nina?

Karien la siguió, ya la otra estaba bajando los escalones hacia el sótano, cuando la alcanzó Nina estaba trepada encima del piano y empujando para remover la tapa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Por eso la tecla no sonaba, ¡ven a ayudarme, caray!

Karien soltó la manta y fue a asistirla, la tapa era pesada pero la sacaron.

—No veo una mierda —dijo metiendo la cabeza.

—Espera, espera, toma —la más alta le alcanzó su celular luego de activar la linterna.

Un grito de júbilo la hizo saltar en su lugar.

—¡EUREKAAAA!

Salió llena de polvo y telas de araña en la cabeza pero con un papel en la mano junto a otra cosa, Nina temblaba.

—La encontré.

Karien afiló la mirada porque sin sus lentes o los lentes de contacto no veía demasiado, tomó entre sus manos lo que Nina le alcanzó, era una pequeña figura de madera tallada, un caballo, no, un pegaso porque tenía alas dobladas sobre su torso. Nina desenrolló el papel y lo leyó en voz alta:

_"Señor Levi:_

_Le escribo desde la Reserva Morris en Belmont, en el distrito de New York, donde por el momento fijé mi domicilio, hay muchos hombres como yo que buscan subsistir en este lugar, lo que hace que uno se sienta más acompañado. Hay suficiente tierra para uno estar tranquilo y ocupado, hay reuniones también pero eso es algo para hablar en privado._

_Hace mucho frío en el invierno, a veces hay que usar pieles y cae nieve que es blanca y fría, tal vez el señor ya la conocía antes por sus viajes. En esos días extraño la hacienda donde el verano nunca se iba, también hay añoranza de compañías y charlas. Siempre pensé en algún día volver y visitar, pero sé que no soy bienvenido, el señor me lo ha dejado claro esa vez, creo que tampoco lo merezco, pero a menudo me pregunto sobre como han ido las cosas. Si usted quiere responderme y contarme un poco le estaría muy agradecido._

_Aquí no es tan sencillo, pero con seguridad menos complicado, la mayoría de nosotros no desea volver al sur a pesar de que hay cosas que uno quisiera rescatar. Por eso me preguntaba si es que usted algún día viene por aquí a conocer, en alguno de esos viajes que hace, y si le apetece y no es molestia, tal vez pase por Belmont y podríamos compartir una taza de buen café, aquí la calidad es buena._

_No tuve oportunidad de aclarar ciertas cosas y soy nuevo en esto de redactar cartas, así que una disculpa si no se me entiende del todo, a lo mejor hablando en persona sea más claro que escribiendo. Eso creo que sería bueno, pero en caso de que no llegue a pasar le quería decir que no hay rencores, yo he pensado mucho y me parece que sería necesario agradecerle por lo aprendido y por su gentileza, uno no se olvida de los buenos momentos._

_Si viene alguna vez tiene que preguntar por "George, el quemado", y él va a decirle donde está mi casa, tiene un abastecimiento grande en este pueblo. Si viene en invierno venga abrigado, a los sureños nos lleva un tiempo acostumbrarnos, pero mi casa está a resguardo y hay una chimenea grande que mantengo prendida._

_¿Recuerda sobre ese sueño del que le hablé? He aprendido que en el sur y el norte el sol sigue siendo el mismo, tal vez podríamos verlo juntos salir por el horizonte de nuevo, algún día._

_Espero esté bien y con salud, me despido de usted, señor mío y ojalá sea hasta pronto._

_E._"

Ambas se miraron con las emociones a flor de piel y se abrazaron con alegría.

—No murió, pero entonces ¿porqué figura como muerto en esa fecha? —dijo Karien alejándose un poco.

—Mmm... supongo que no Mikasa lo hizo para cubrir sus pasos, o tal vez él quiso que fuera de esa manera debido al rencor que tenía de las haciendas colindantes, después de todo eso de liberar esclavos en ese tiempo y en el Sur era algo revolucionario, los hacendados, políticos y un sinfín de gente estaban en contra. Seguiremos investigando de todas maneras.

—¿Al menos ahora estás más tranquila?

Nina sonrió y luego miró la carta, el papel ajado, sucio, percudido y manchado, por lo visto había sido manipulado varias veces.

—Sí.

No quedó otra que desayunar a esa hora de la madrugada pero con chocolate caliente y tostadas con dulces caseros que tenía Nina en la heladera. Luego les dió sueño y fueron a dormir de nuevo.

Karien fue despertada con muchos besos en su rostro y se refregó los ojos antes de abrirlos del todo.

—Anda, ve a darte una ducha, va a ser la una de la tarde, quiero que vayamos al pueblo.

—¿Al pueblo?

—Sí, tengo que llevar a Eren y Levi al veterinario a un chequeo, comprar abono y algunas mercaderías para la casa, de paso vamos a aprovechar para almorzar en un restaurante que me llamó la atención, ¿te gusta el plan?

—Claro, dame media hora.

—¿Media hora?

—No soy flash, ten paciencia.

—Bien, iré a guardar los perros, te espero abajo, no demores.

—Sí, patrona.

Se miraron cómplices y rieron antes de separarse a realizar lo convenido.

Luego del almuerzo y antes de retirar los animales, Nina le pidió a Karien que fueran al centro comercial un momento. Entraron a una casa de ropa y fue donde las camisas, ambas estuvieron entretenidas eligiendo cosas pero cuando fueron al probador Nina pidió su opinión, lo cual era extraño, ya que no solía pedir ayuda cuando se refería a decidir sobre algo tan personal como una prenda de vestir.

—¿Qué te parece? —dijo dando una vuelta y modelando una camisa traslúcida de color fucsia fosforescente con una musculosa debajo de color negro.

Karien comenzó a reír con ganas y luego se acercó.

—Estás hermosa. Supongo que esta noche iremos a una fiesta electrónica.

—Bueno, soy una mujer de palabra.

—¿Entonces tenemos un final feliz?

—Lo tenemos.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
